Extraño destino
by Hikari Hye
Summary: Una ruptura en las dimensiones causa que dos grupos de otakus extraños entren al mundo de Naruto, pero ahora no saben como salir.
1. La aldea de la arena

Extraño destino

Capítulo 1: la ruptura

Una bella tarde, en una hermosa ciudad de México, un grupo de amigos estaban reunidos en una casa viendo la maravillosa serie de Naruto, jugando videojuegos, y haciendo otras tonterías típicas entre ellos.

-no Marco, las conchas se lanzan con el botón R- indicaba una chica de cabello castaño, ondulado suelto, ojos café y vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una blusa rosa.

-ah si, gracias- respondió un chico de cabello castaño esponjado peinado hacia un lado, alto, delgado y moreno que vestía con un pantalón color beige y una camiseta azul.

-¡Waaaaah! ¡Sasuke se fue de Konoha!- gritaron llorando dos chicas, una tenía el cabello corto y lacio, castaño como las demás, recogido en una coleta baja, vestida con pantalón negro y una blusa lila; y la otra, tenía el pelo corto y suelto de color oscuro, alta y delgada vestida de pantalón de mezclilla y blusa verde, además de lentes.

-por favor, todo el mundo lo sabe desde hace medio año- dijo nuevamente la chica de blusa rosa.

-si, pero es muy triste verlo- contestó la chica de blusa verde y lentes

-oye Luciana, que bien salieron estas sandalias ninja- sonrió otra chica de lentes, y cabello castaño claro peinado hacia un lado, vestida de pantalón de mezclilla gris y una blusa negra mientras se probaba unas sandalias azules como las que salen en la serie de Naruto.

-gracias, las hizo mi mamá- dijo la de verde, o sea Luciana.

-yo también quiero unas- la chica de violeta y negro (a la que desde ahora llamaremos Dafne) tomó unas sandalias de la mesa y se las puso –quedan muy bien, tienes razón Danya- la chica de lentes y vestida de negro solo asintió con la cabeza y le pasó unas a la chica de rosa.

-pruébate unas Kari-chan- le dijo

-está bien- Karinna se quitó sus zapatos y se puso las sandalias –estan geniales Lucy-

-sii, las hizo mi mamá-

-¡aaarg! ¡ya nos dijiste eso!- recriminó Dafne

-¡aaaargh! ¡me ganaron otra vez!- Marco estaba viendo asesinamente el nintendo DS que tenía en sus manos

-¡ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi nintendo por que te mato- amenazó Karinna y luego desvió su mirada al televisor -¡aaaah! ¡Mendigo Kakashi! ¿Por qué has de llegar tarde siempre?-

-¡hey no le grites asi a Kakashi!- regañó Danya

-es que si hubiera llegado antes…quizás…quizás Naruto-kun hubiera estado bien y Sasuke no se hubiera ido de la aldea- la de rosa rompió en llanto.

-ya, ya, cálmate, no es para tanto- trató de tranquilizar Marco, pero ya las cuatro chicas estaban llorando, y se llevó una mano a su frente.

-¡Naruto-kun!- gritó Karinna

-¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó Dafne

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- gritó Danya

-¡Neji!- gritó Luciana y todos la voltearon a ver extrañados –es que él se esforzó tanto por darles una oportunidad- todas las chicas asintieron y rompieron a llorar de nuevo.

-si, esa pelea estuvo padre- Marco dejó el nintendo por un lado y siguió viendo la televisión –aaah, estúpida Sakura- gruñó al verla en la pantalla, todos los demás gruñeron junto con él y vieron con odio a la pelirosa.

De pronto, algo extraño pasó en el cielo.

-hey, miren, una aurora boreal- señaló Danya acercándose a la ventana.

-que extraño, las auroras boreales solo aparecen cuando entra algo a la atmósfera terrestre- Karinna se acercó a la ventana

-¿cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Marco

-una vez que fui con mi mamá a la normal superior y me quedé en su clase vi eso en un documental-

-oh-

-no es cierto, la aurora boreal se forma en los polos magnéticos cuando el viento solar llega a ellos- dijo Dafne y todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "no es tan tonta"

Todos salieron al jardín para ver la aurora boreal, y de pronto, el ambiente en frente de ellos se comenzó a distorsionar.

-¿pero que esta pasando?- preguntó Luciana asustada, nadie podía responderle, y menos cuando el suelo debajo de ellos se desintegró por unos instantes, provocando que los chicos se sintieran caer por un gran precipicio que no parecía tener fin.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, sintieron arena caliente debajo de ellos, y el sol quemándolos desde arriba.

Se levantaron, y no podían creer lo que veían.

-esto es…-

-se parece….-

-pero no puede ser…-

-¿o si?-

-¿la aldea de la arena?-

Efectivamente, los chicos habían despertado nada más ni nada menos que en la aldea de la arena.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó una voz desde unos metros

-ese es…- musitó Marco

-¡Gaara!- sonrió Dafne y se levantó para ir a abrazarlo, pero Karinna le detuvo el pie y provocó que se cayera -¡oye eso dolió!-

-¿te dolió?- Karinna se golpeó a sí misma –entonces no estamos soñando-

-¿estamos realmente en la aldea de la arena?- preguntó Luciana confundida

-pregunté quienes son ustedes- repitió Gaara irritado por el hecho de que lo ignoraran.

-discúlpenos kazekage-sama, mi nombre es Karinna, y ellos son Dafne, Danya, Luciana y Marco- se apresuró a decir Karinna resaltando el "kazekage" para que sus demás compañeros se dieran cuenta de que en esos momentos Gaara era el kazekage.

-¿kazekage?- preguntó Marco, y Danya le dio un codazo para que entendiera

-sus nombres son muy extraños ¿de que aldea son?-

-somos del país del águila señor. Me temo que hemos llegado aquí por accidente, no sabemos como- dijo Karinna mientras le tapaba la boca a Dafne y la mantenía quieta para que no corriera a abrazar a Gaara.

-reunión- dijo Danya de repente y todos se pusieron en círculo para hablar –déjenme ver si entiendo esto. ¿Estamos en la aldea de la arena? ¿Eso significa que estamos en el mundo de Naruto? ¿y que no estamos soñando?-

-si, eso significa, y estoy asustada- dijo Karinna

-yo también, nunca creí que esto fuera posible-

-ni yo, aunque me guste tener a un Gaara de carne y hueso frente a mí- Dafne miraba de reojo a Gaara babeando y Karinna regresó su cabeza a donde debía mirar

-deberíamos preguntarle si sabe desde hace cuanto estamos aquí, y tampoco podemos decirle de donde venimos realmente por que no nos creería. Hay que inventar algo- analizó Marco

-que listo eres Marquitos- sonrió Dafne dándole palmaditas en la cabeza como un dueño a su perro.

-entonces…podemos decirle algo así como que estábamos en nuestra aldea muy tranquilos y después hubo un ataque y aparecimos aquí- pensó Karinna.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre eso tan rápido? Yo apenas y puedo pensar con claridad- pregunto Luciana

-créeme, pienso más rápido bajo presión, y realmente estoy presionada- abrieron el circulo, y cuando se dieron cuenta, Dafne ya estaba a lado de Gaara abrazándolo

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó el pelirrojo mirando seriamente a la chica

-te abrazo por que eres lindo-

-¡Dafne!- gritaron Karinna y Luciana y corrieron a apartar a Dafne del kazekage

-lo sentimos mucho kazekage-sama, debió golpearse la cabeza cuando llegamos- se disculpó Luciana, completamente nerviosa y avergonzada. Gaara los miró seria y profundamente, pero su atención se distrajo cuando la castaña vestida de rosa comenzó a toser sin parar.

-Kari-chan ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Dafne mientras veía que la chica tocía tanto que no podía respirar

-le esta dando un ataque- se apresuró a decir Marco acercándose

-¡Danya! ¡Tú sabes primeros auxilios! ¿Qué hay que hacer?- preguntó Luciana aterrada

-no sé, nunca nos dijeron nada de eso.-

La chica no paraba de toser, y comenzaba a sudar, algo se sangre le estaba saliendo de la nariz, y los otros no sabían que hacer; de un momento a otro, Gaara se acercó a Karinna y le dio un certero golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

-¡oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Luciana asustada, Gaara la ignoró y volteó a ver a Marco

-síganme, hay que llevarla al hospital.- ordenó el kazekage, y las chicas ayudaron a subir a la chica a la espalda de Marco, y siguieron a Gaara


	2. La aldea de Konoha

Capítulo 2

Sucesos extraños

En otra hermosa ciudad de México, en un parque de patinetas, un grupo de patinadores estaban haciendo piruetas en el aire, cuando de pronto apareció la misma extraña aurora boreal en el cielo, y el piso desapareció misteriosamente debajo de tres de los patinadores; cosa que nadie notó por que todos estaban muy ocupados viendo la aurora boreal.

-waaaah, la luz- dijo uno de ellos mientras se sentía caer, un chico de cabello castaño alborotado y ojos azules que vestía una playera manga corta negra con las mangas blancas, pantalón de mezclilla negro con cinturón blanco, muñequeras negras.

-¡no Memo! ¡No vayas a la luz! ¡No vayas!- gritó una chica de cabello castaño largo y ondulado (recogido en cola alta) vestida con bermudas negras, playera de tirantes color blanca y muñequeras negras a la que llamaremos Debbie

-¿qué? ¿Qué luz?- preguntó el otro chico, que vestía un pantalón camuflajeado a escala de grises, una camisa negra encima de una camiseta blanca, y su cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás con algunos mechones hacia delante; que para ahorrar tiempo y espacio, llamaremos Sam, hasta que se percató de la luz que había debajo de ellos, era como si la luz pasara a través de un hueco. –esa si que es una luz ¡pero soy muy joven para morir!-

De pronto la luz desapareció, y….Memo cayó en las ramas de un árbol, Sam cayó estrellándose la cara con el suelo, y Debbie cayó en un río donde unos peces trataron de devorarla.

A duras penas Sam pudo levantarse y ayudar a su hermana a salir del río, en lo que Memo bajaba del árbol. Tras innumerables quejas de la chica acerca de que sus patines estaban siendo devorados, Sam miró asesinamente a ambos y dijo –nadie me había hecho tragar polvo en las competencias, así que si le mencionan a alguien sobre lo que me acaba de pasar, tendrán muy poca salud en el futuro-

-sí, sí, lo que tú digas- respondió su hermana mientras que Memo miraba sorprendido el lugar

-como que hicieron modificaciones al parque, yo no recordaba que tuvieran realidad virtual-

-pues yo apesto a pez muerto-

-retrocedimos en el tiempo, mira que vejestorios son las chozas- Sam señaló a las casas que se veían a lo lejos.

-si esto es el cielo…es muy extraño, yo creí que el Apocalipsis involucraría langostas.-

-Memo ¿por qué habrías tú de ir al cielo?- inquirió Debbie.

-no podemos estar muertos ¿o sí?- preguntó Sam algo nervioso

-por supuesto que no, patinar es peligroso pero no tanto.-

-¿entonces qué es este lugar?-

-hola…disculpen ¿están bien?- preguntó una chica de cabello rubio y traje azul llegando acompañada de un chico regordete y otro que parecía fastidiado

-a…ah. Si…estamos bien- balbucearon los chicos sorprendidos al ver quien les hablaba

-¿Ino?- musitó Debbie igual de sorprendida

-¿te conozco?- preguntó la rubia, y Debbie solo supo negar con la cabeza

-¿no necesitan ayuda? Se ven en pésimas condiciones- ofreció Chouji, los otros solo se quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

-¿estamos…?-

-creo que sí-

-no puede ser-

-¿Konoha?-

-en serio creo que sí necesitan ayuda, parecen estar mal de la cabeza. Claro que eso es Konoha ¿Dónde pensaban que estaban?-

-muertos- dijo Memo

-en el pasado- declaró Sam

-en un simulador virtual- agregó Debbie

-definitivamente están locos- sentenció Ino

-vengan, los llevaremos donde Tsunade-sama para que les haga un chequeo. Claramente vimos como este chico se golpeó en la cabeza, seguramente los otros dos también están mal- Chouji se acercó a ellos para guiarlos, pero Debbie intervino

-estamos bien, en serio, pero creo que nos perdimos entre tanto bosque ¿nos podrían llevar a la aldea?-

-sí, claro, sígannos- y así, los tres mexicanos siguieron a los de Konoha hasta la aldea.

En otra parte….

-que envidia, Gaara te tocó- decía Dafne a Karinna en una habitación del hospital de la aldea de la arena

-me noqueó…mientras yo estaba en medio de un ataque- corrigió la aludida viendo asesinamente a su amiga

-me asusté mucho, nunca te había dado un ataque- dijo Luciana

-si me habían dado, pero cuando era pequeña, y por eso no recuerdo que hacer cuando me da uno.-

-me asusté cuando Gaara te golpeó, no pensé que te fuera a ir mejor con eso- recordó Danya

-por supuesto que no me fue mejor-

-ya déjenla, el médico dijo que le ocurrió por presionarse mucho, no es bueno que se esfuerce- reprendió Marco.

-ya déjenlo, hay que hacer algo, no sabemos como es que terminamos así, hay que investigar y…-

-¿y buscar como volver? ¿Estas loca? ¿No te has dado cuenta de donde estamos?- interrumpió Dafne

-¡por supuesto que si! ¡En un mundo donde viven ninjas y donde hay guerras constantemente! ¡Un mundo que no conocemos!-

-si lo dices de esa manera cualquier cosa parece terrible-

-ya dejen de pelear- pidió Danya

-nunca habíamos peleado así- les hizo recordar Luciana

- lo siento, es que nunca había estado tan asustada-

-no te estamos culpando de nada, nosotros también estamos asustados.-

-bueno, como sea, al menos tenemos donde dormir, si no es que los sacan de este cuarto cuando acaben las horas de visita-

-bien Kari, piensa positivo-

-mmm, pero surge otro problema-

-Marco, justo cuando Kari es positiva tú eres negativo-

-¿qué vamos a comer?-

-yo les puedo dar la comida que me den por estar en el hospital-

-¡tú estas enferma y debes comer!- gritó Dafne zarandeando a Karinna de un lado a otro

-okay, okay, ya entendí shogun-

-de alguna forma tenemos que comer, quizás si buscamos trabajo- sugirió Luciana

-sii, nos van a dar trabajo en un lugar que ni conocemos siendo que ni en nuestras casas nos lo dan ¿no?- contestó Danya sarcásticamente

-al menos podemos intentar, Karinna no va a estar por siempre enferma y no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí- aclaró Marco

-me pregunto si alguien de nuestro mundo, además de nosotros, ya habrá estado aquí- dijo Luciana pensando en voz alta

-puede ser, o podríamos ser los primeros. Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo y me da miedo decirla- indicó Karinna

-¿Cuál es?- preguntaron todos

-el kazekage se supone debe tener registros de todos los que entran y salen de la aldea, además de los clientes de misiones. Si pudiéramos obtener ese registro sabríamos si alguien más ha estado aquí.-

-y si alguien más ha estado…podríamos saber como volver ¿no?- asumió Luciana

-exacto-

-pero los kazekages no deben dejar que nadie ajeno a la villa lea esas cosas- dijo sabiamente Danya

-por eso me daba miedo decirlo- Karinna señaló en dirección a Dafne que estaba mirando maquiavélicamente un dibujo de Gaara.-Marquiiito-

-¿qué?-

-tú cuidarás de Dafne mientras ella va a sonsacarle información a Gaara- sentenciaron las tres chicas

-no, no quiero que me exprima con su arena-

-ándale Marquito, o perderemos a Dafne para siempre- dijo Karinna

-¿y si me pierden a mí?-

-lloraremos la pérdida del mejor niño-hamster del mundo- Danya fue quien dijo esto.

-bueno, voy-

-¡siiii! ¡vámonos Marquito!- Dafne se llevó al chico de ahí.


	3. la aldea que realmente existió

EXTRAÑO DESTINO

Capítulo 3

La aldea que realmente existió

-me lo como…¿o no me lo como?- pensaba Kari-chan mientras contemplaba una barra de chocolate. A su lado, Danya se había quedado dormida en la silla, y Luciana habí salido para buscar un trabajo para comprar comida…

FLASHBACK

-ire a buscar trabajo- soltó Luciana repentinamente y se levantó

-¿para que?- preguntó Danya

-para comprar comida por que tengo hambre-

-buena idea- corroboró Karinna

-adios- dijo Luciana saliendo

-adiooos- se despidió Karinna, y Danya se quedó sin saber que decir

FIN FLASHBACK

-deberí comermelo ahora que Dafne no esta para quitarmelo… pero si vuelven después, esto podría ser lo único que haya para comer… mmmm, mejor lo guardaré.- la castaña guardó el chocolate en su mochila y se levantó. –oye, Danya, voy a salir un momento-

-ah si, bueno- respondió la otra aun dormida

Mientras tanto, Dafne y Marco continuaban con su búsqueda de Gaara

-aaargh ¿no se supone que Gaara debe estar en el hospital?- se quejaba Dafne

-Dafne, quien se la lleva en un hospital es Tsunade-

-pero Gaara estaba aquí-

-debe de estar en su oficina de kazekage- analizó Marco

-¡entonces iremos para allá!- Dafne salió corriendo por la puerta del hospital

-esto no será bueno- Marco la siguió

Luciana por su parte…

-y entonces el huracán atacó mi casa y tuve que venir aquí con una loca que se cree gato, un obseso de los hamsters, una dibujante maniaca y una chica seria a los que debo cuidar y mantener por que son lo único que tengo- contaba Luciana a una señora de un puesto de comida

-oh que triste, lo siento por ti, pero yo no tengo en donde darte trabajo-

-pero ya he intentado en todas partes, usted era mi ultima esperanza.-

-lo lamento pero…-

-por favor, haré lo que sea-

-esta bien, tú ayudaras a lavar platos-

-¡bien! ¡ya tengo trabajo!- sonrió entrando a la tienda con su nueva jefa.

En la aldea de Konoha, Débora, Guillermo y Samuel (Deb, Memo y Sam para reducir) habían llegado a salvo a la civilización y analizaban "cuidadosamente" la situación…

-¡debemos buscar a Neji!- decía Deb

-¡no! ¡debemos buscar a Kakasi!- contradijo Sam

-¡se equivocan! ¡al que debemos buscar es a Jiraiya!- dijo Memo

Los tres se quedaron viendose durante un momento…

-¡pero Neji nos puede ayudar a hacer reconocimiento de la aldea!-

-como si nos fuera a ayudar tan fácil. Al que hay que buscar es a Kakashi por que él es bueno y mayor, podrá ayudarnos-

-si a mayores te refieres, entonces hay que buscar a Jiraiya por que él conoce este lugar mejor que nadie y tiene más sabiduría y sabe sobre técnicas milenarias-

-pero nunca está en la aldea- dijeron Deb y Sam a la vez

-¡quizás si este!-

-es mas seguro buscar a Kakashi-

-¡no! ¡a Neji!-

Y así siguieron discutiendo "tranquilamente" cuál sería su plan de acción.

En la arena, tan pronto como crece el césped, Dafne y Marco encontraron el despacho en que supuestamente Gaara trabajaba. Y haciendo uso de su gran astucia, inteligencia y técnicas de control de Dafne, Marco guió a su compañera a través de varios ninjas y pasillos hasta llegar a una gran puerta que, según pensaron, debía ser donde estaba Gaara.

-Gaara está ahí… super, es hora de entrar.- sonrió Dafne y se acercó a la puerta, pero Marco la detuvo por los hombros.

-espera, esto es demasiado fácil-

-¿fácil? Tardamos 2 horas en llegar, y media en esquivar ninjas ¿Qué fue lo fácil?-

-que si es la oficina de Gaara…¿no se supone que deba haber trampas de arena? ¿o que sienta nuestras presencias y quiera exprimirnos con su arena?-

-estás paranoico ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes que se ponen tan nerviosos por la presencia de Gaara? ¡si él es lindu y es genial!-

-somos inteligentes y sabemos que exprime con arena-

-pero ya es kazekage, y según Kari-chan que ya leyó el manga, Gaara ya no exprime nomás por que sí-

-¿segura?-

-claro-

-bueno, entonces antes de entrar peguemonos a la pared para escuchar si hay alguien ahí con Gaara. Sería muy raro preguntarle cualquier cosa si esta con alguien-

-ok-

Ambos sonorenses se recargaron en la pared, muy cerca de la puerta, y lo que escucharon no les gustó nada.

-y así es como se hace el pastel de chocolate- en el local de comida donde Luciana había estado trabajando un olor a chocolate, vainilla, galletas y repostería fina invadía el lugar mientras que la chica de lentes sacaba postres del horno cada vez que se ponía a explicar una receta.

-increíble Luciana-chan, tienes un nombre y costumbres raras, pero cuando se trata de hacer dulces eres la mejor- se maravillaba la señora que la había contratado.

-no es para tanto señora- la aludida se sonrojó un poco mientras veía con satisfacción como lo anteriormente cocinado era prácticamente devorado por clientela y empleados por igual.

-si sigues cocinando cosas tan maravillosas hasta puede que te de una plaza permanente aquí-

-¿en serio? Eso sería genial-

-si, sería genial para mi negocio, jojojojojo- la señora comenzó a reír presuntuosamente mientras caminaba con la joven hacia la entrada del local. –no cabe duda que serás una buena esposa algún día ¿no te gustaría casarte con mi hijo algún dia?- bromeó la señora. Luciana miró adentro al enorme mastodonte atragantado de tantos pasteles comido que la señora tenía por hijo.

-la verdad no- dijo en voz sumamente baja. La señora guardó un silencio incómodo.

Pero como no todo silencio incómodo es eterno, este se vio roto por una especie de estampida que pasó por un lado de ellas y se llevó a Luciana.

La señora se quedó más callada y desconcertada aún.

En el hospital, Karinna seguía explorando en búsqueda de la cocina y entradas secretas a esta para poder tomar comida extra por la noche.

De pronto, la misma estampida pasó por ella y la arrastró hacia el cuarto.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Danya (que despertó con tanto ruido entrando a la habitación) pudo ver a sus amigos agitados y cansados frente a ella.

-¿qué pasó?- atinó a preguntar

-hay… que… irnos- Marco y Dafne no tenían aliento ni para hablar

-¿por qué?- preguntaron las otras tres al mismo tiempo, completamente preocupadas.

-por que si no lo hacemos… nos van a matar…- dijo Marco con un tono aterrador.

Ahora realmente rápido, los jóvenes sonorenses ya caminaban aprisa por la aldea buscando la salida y donde comprar un mapa con el poco dinero que le habían dado a Luciana.

-¡encontre un mapa tirado en el suelo!- gritó Karinna saliendo de un callejón y acercandose velozmente a sus compañeros.

-muy bien, ahora solo hay que analizarlo para saber a donde debemos ir.- definió Marco

-¡a Konoha!- exclamaron las otras tres

-ahí también hay ninjas- reprimieron Karinna y Marco pensando en lo evidente que era el no poder ir a una aldea ninja en esos momentos.

FLASHBACK

Lo que Dafne y Marco alcanzaron a escuchar no parecía nada bueno.

-al parecer la aldea del águila fue destruida por un grupo enemigo de ninjas, y ahoraese territorio pertenece a la aldea oculta de la tierra.- decía uno de los consejeros de la aldea de la arena

-si acaso queda un sobreviviente de esa aldea, debe tratarse de un ninja muy poderoso que haya escapado a la masacre, o de un espía de la aldea de la tierra- continuó otro consejero.

-por lo tanto hemos decidido que debemos capturar e interrogar a los supuestos habitantes de la aldea del águila. Y matarlos si nos enteramos de que le han mentido, kazekage-sama- prosiguió un tercer anciano

-entiendo, entonces enviaré a alguien para que se haga cargo de su captura- sentenció Gaara

FIN FLASHBACK

-definitivamente hay que irnos a otro lado- suspiraron Luciana y Danya

-bien, entonces partamos- dijo Karinna empezando a caminar, cuando se vio interrumpida por una voz conocida

-¿y a donde creen que van?- interrogó una rubia cercana a ellos.


	4. Las aldeas conectadas

CAPÍTULO 4

Las aldeas conectadas

-¿y a donde creen que van?- interrogó una rubia cerca de ellos.

-¡Tem..!- Dafne y Danya iban a gritar "Temari", pero sus compañeras les taparon las bocas justo a tiempo.

-una ninja de la arena…- dijo Marco seriamente viendo a Temari a los ojos y poniéndose entre ella y sus compañeras

-un habitante de la aldea del águila…- Temari usó el mismo tono y dirigió una mirada igual de seria a Marco

En un movimiento repentino, Marco arrojó un pie de queso a la cara de Temari y comenzó a correr.

-¡corran!- gritó, y sin dudarlo un segundo las chicas lo siguieron.

-¿de donde sacaste ese pie?- preguntó Danya mientras corrían

-cuando fuimos por Luciana lo agarré-

-¡esa pudo haber sido una futura comida!- regañó Karinna pensando en que no había encontrado nada de comer y solo contaban con unos sándwiches, agua, jugos y un chocolate por el cual habria sangre.

-¡fueron 10 segundos más de vida!- les hizo recordar Marco

-si, tienes razón- admitió Luciana que apenas se recuperaba del shock que le causó saber para qué fue usado un delicioso postre.

Y así, siguieron corriendo y corriendo hasta que llegaron a la muralla que separaba esa aldea del resto del mundo.

-demonios, ahí hay más ninjas- señaló Karinna

-changos ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- cuestionó Dafne

-lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Pinky, tratar de conquistar el mundo-

-Danya, ponte seria por favor- exigió Luciana

-lo siento, era demasiado tentador-

-supongo que no queda de otra más que usar mi experiencia como videojugador y guiarlas para evitar que nos vean-

-Marco, esto no es la leyenda de Zelda- reprendió Karinna

-pero si ya lo hicimos antes en el edificio de Gaara-

-aquí es diferente, estan en lugares altos y nos pueden ver desde cualquier perspectiva- analizó Luciana

-y además hay guardias en las salidas- agregó Danya

-por eso les pegunté que si a donde creían que iban- la misma voz de la misma rubia se escuchó desde la misma dirección.

-ay no- Marco volvió a ponerse a la defensiva, y las demás hicieron lo mismo.

-¿por qué esa actitud?- quiso saber Temari y luego sonrió –si yo solo he venido a ayudarlos a salir de aquí-

-¡¿Quéeee?!- se sorprendieron los cinco.

-sí, así es, vine a ayudarlos-

-oh Dios mío, nos va a mandar al otro mundo- sollozó Karinna

-no, por supuesto que no. Gaara me envió para sacarlos de la aldea-

-¿por qué?- preguntó Danya

-no estoy segura, pero es el kazekage y debo cumplir sus ordenes-

-asi que es por eso- analizó Marco pensando si realmente debian confiar en ella. Los conocian por ser personajes de una serie, pero en esa realidad no sabia como reaccionarían

-bueno, dejemos de hablar, tengo que llevarlos fuera antes de que vengan los ninjas que se supone sí van a matarlos-

En Konoha, mientras tanto

-miren, ahí hay un puesto de comida ¡ahí podemos preguntar si han visto a Neji!- gritó Debbie emocionada señalando a un puesto de comida

-que raro, ese lugar me parece sumamente conocido- analizó Memo mientras sus amigos caminaban hacia el lugar previamente señalado –bueno, lo averiguaré una vez que entre-

Y lo que encontraron ahí, fue a un joven rubio rodeado de varios tazones vacíos.

-Naruto- dijeron los tres amigos por lo bajo.

-esa es demasiada comida- comentó Deb al notar que Naruto pedía otro tazón más

-apuesto a que yo podría comer mas- murmuró Memo

-me gustaría verte intentarlo- sonrió el señor del ramen y le sirvió un tazón. –estoy tan aburrido que no me parecería mal ver a dos jóvenes entusiastas competir por quien come mas.-

-señor yo no tengo dinero- dijo Memo

-no te preocupes, yo invito de aquí en adelante-

-¿en serio? ¡entonces competire!- gritó Naruto y se apresuró a tomar el tazón de ramen que el señor le puso enfrente.

-esto va a estar feo- susurraron los hermanos.

De vuelta con el otro grupo…

-¡a Konoha!- gritaron Dafne y Danya

-¡siiii!- apoyaron Marco y Luciana

Temari ya no estaba con ellos, ahora estaban solos en un bosque

-Kari, Kari ¿Qué tienes? ¿todavía te sientes mal?- preguntó Dafne sacudiendo la cabeza de su amiga

-es que a un ninja le toma tres dias llegar de Konoha a la arena… entonces a nosotros nos tomará más-

-diablos ¿por qué siempre debes ser la pesimista? Crei que te gustaba pensar siempre en lo positivo- reclamó Luciana

-claro que pensé en lo positivo. Pero ahí también hay ninjas. Quizás deberíamos ir a otra parte y planear bien antes que arriesgarnos a ir a Konoha-

-¿acaso no quieres ver a Naruto, Kakashi y los demás personajes?- le espetó Luciana

-sí, pero…-

-no te hagas Kari, sabemos que quieres ir- dijo pícaramente Dafne picandole el estomago, lo cual le provocaba risa a la otra

-si, te mueres de ganas de ir pero lo estas ocultando- Danya comenzó a picarla también, Karinna no pudo contener la risa que las picadas le provocaban y gritó -¡esta bien! ¡está bien! ¡vamos pero ya dejenme en paz!-

-¡bieeen!- celebraron los demás

-¿y por donde nos vamos?- preguntó Luciana… todos se quedaron petrificados

-¡al este por amor de Dios! ¡al este!- gritó Karinna, tomó algo de aire y continuó –en la serie siempre ponían un mapita con la ubicación de los países ¿no?-

-¿y donde está el este?- fue la interrogante que hizo Danya. La petrificación volvió.

Volviendo a la extraña batalla por quien comía más ramen, resultó un problema el tener que usar los palillos ya que los fideos se le resbalaban a Guillermo, pero tras unos intentos fallidos le halló el truco y logró alcanzar a Naruto aproximadamente en el tercer plato. La pelea se veía bastante reñida a los ojos de los espectadores y del ahora-no-tan-aburrido vendedor de ramen. Pronto los chicos ya iban por el décimo plato de ramen, al duodécimo comenzaron a bajar la velocidad, y al décimo cuarto ya comían a duras penas.

-no voy a rendirme…- murmuró Naruto, que estaba aparentemente agotado–te voy a derrotar-

-eso es…lo que tu crees- le contestó Memo ya casi sin fuerzas también

-creo que ya se pasaron de la raya- comentó Debbie obviamente irritada por tan grotesco espectáculo

-yo le sigo apostando a Memo- le dijo Sam al vendedor de ramen

-y yo sigo pensando que Naruto tiene muchas probabilidades- respondió el señor.

-¡otro mas!- gritaron ambos competidores, Ayame les sirvió otro plato a cada uno y ambos comenzaron a comerlo, pero repentinamente el competidor rubio hizo el plato a un lado y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Vamos Memo! ¡solo dbes terminar este plato y…!- antes de que Sam terminara la frase, Memo ya estaba en el suelo también.

-¡empate!- declaró Ayame

-diablos- Sam trató de ayudar a Memo y Debbie de ayudar a Naruto, pero ambos pesaban tanto que se cayeron de nuevo.

-¿qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó la regiomontana.

-pues hay que llevarlos a alguna parte… señor ¿usted sabe en donde esta la casa de Naruto?- preguntó Sam al vendedor-cocinero de ramen.

-seguro, Ayame podría llevarlos mientras yo limpio todo esto.-

-gracias señor- y así, los cinco juntos se fueron a la casa de Naruto Uzumaki.

En la misma aldea, afuera de la entrada, detrás de unos arbustos…

-¡llegamos! ¡y solo nos tomó cuatro horas!- exclamó Luciana sorprendida

-lo cual es raro considerando que debería habernos tomado tres días- agregó Karinna

-todo se lo debemos a Marco y su buen sentido de la orientación- sonrió Dafne

-y al señor con carreta que nos dio aventón hasta acá- prosiguió Marco

-fue bueno que pensaras en observar el sol para saber donde estaba el este, y el mapa con rutas de ladrones que Luciana encontró también fue bueno- dijo Danya

-si, que genial- se alegró Luciana

-¿y ahora como le hacemos para entrar? Hay guardias en la entrada y nosotros no tenemos una mirada asesina-hipnotica como la de Itachi ni serpientes gigantes como Orochimaru- cuestionó el joven Marco

-¡tengo una brillante idea! Rápido, corten mucho pasto y hierbas y llenen sus mochilas con él- ordenó Karinna

-pero se van a ensuciar- se quejó Dafne

-háganlo y confíen en mi, tengo un plan-

Dicho y hecho, todos se pusieron a cortar pasto y ponerlo en sus mochilas hasta que llenarlas de más. Luego, se acercaron a la entrada como si nada y caminaron directo hacia los guardias quienes los detuvieron.

-alto, ¿de donde vienen y a qué vienen?- preguntó uno de los ninjas guardias

-venimos de la capital del país, traemos hierbas especiales para hacer condimentos que nos ordenó Ichiraku ramen- respondió Karinna sin ninguna vacilación.

-muy bien, pueden pasar- los guardias abrieron las puertas y los cinco entraron serios y seguros, caminaron un buen rato hasta alejarse de la gente y la entrada, y se tiraron en el piso.

-¡lo logramos!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y se quitaron las mochilas para descansar unos momentos. Un descanso muy merecido.


	5. La aldea con otakus

EXTRAÑO DESTINO

Capítulo 5

La aldea con Otakus

La mañana del día siguiente, en Ichiraku ramen, se podía ver a Naruto y ocho extraños desayunando alegremente mientras cuatro de las chicas que iban con él no dejaban de alabarlo ni de batallar para usar los palillos.

¿Y cómo llegaron los otakus a esta situación? Lo explicaremos de la siguiente forma

**Sonorenses+ hambre+ sueño+edificio de departamentos+ departamento desocupado**

Se metieron a escondidas a un departamento desocupado para dormir

**Regiomontanos+ Naruto dormido+ llaves de departamento+ cansancio**

Se quedaron a dormir en el departamento de Naruto sin que él se diera cuenta

**Naruto despertando+ gente durmiendo en su casa+puerta abierta **

Naruto en medio de su susto se sale hasta el pasillo y los otros le cierran la puerta para no oír su ruido mientras duermen

**Dafne despertando+ ruido de Naruto afuera+ admiradoras de Naruto junto a ella **

Dafne ve a Naruto, corre a avisarles a sus amigos quienes al instante comienzan a curiosearlo, alabarlo y pedirle que haga técnicas.

**Debbie queriendo dormir+ ruido de Naruto+ ruido de fans de Naruto**

Debbie sale a decirles que se callen y Karinna la reconoce

**Naruto+ fans+ hambre**

Invitación para todos a comer ramen

Y es así como acabaron comiendo ramen con Naruto

-ay Kari que inútil eres. Los palillos no se usan así- regañaba Dafne

-¡lo siento¡Pero no sé!- sollozaba la chica

-¿no sabes comer con los palillos? Mira, se agarran así- Naruto le mostró su mano, pero ella no lograba imitarlo. Debbie desesperada agarró la mano de Karinna y le acomodó los palillos.

-úsalos así- le enseñó como lo hacía, y luego Karinna, con esfuerzo, logró comer el ramen.

-parece que no son de aquí ¿de donde vienen?- preguntó Uzumaki

-de nuestras casas- respondió Karinna. A todos les salió una gran gotota de sudor.

-venimos del país del águila- corrigió Marco, los regiomontanos no supieron a qué se refería ni qué decir.

-¿no usan los palillos allá?-

-muy poco- respondió el chico –la mayoría de nuestras comidas son con tenedores y cucharas-

-¿el país del águila? Nunca había oído de ese lugar- intervino el vendedor del ramen

-es que está taan lejos y es taan pequeño- se apresuró a decir Luciana

-si su país es tan lejano y pequeño ¿como sabían de Naruto-kun?- volvió a intervenir el señor

-pasamos por el país de la ola y conocimos a un señor que nos contó la historia de su puente- inventó Kari

-jejeje, debo de haberme vuelto muy famoso por esas hazañas.- presumió Naruto

-ni tanto- musitó Deb

-Naruto, nos contaron que tienes un sensei que es muy fuerte- dijo Dania

-sí, Kakashi-sensei.-

-¿crees que exista la posibilidad de que nos lo presentes?- preguntó con sus ojos brillando de esperanza

-sí, eso sería fabuloso- apoyó Karinna

-esta bien, veamos si lo encontramos, pero ya que terminemos de comer-

Unos minutos después, ya se encontraban recorriendo las calles de Konoha, donde Naruto los guiaba mientras las chicas se distraían a ver kimonos, ropa y otras cosas.

-¡un kimono morado!- gritó Dafne y ella y Kari corrieron a verlo.

-¡katanas!- gritó Marco, y junto con Sam y Memo corrieron a verlas

-¡postres!- gritó Luciana y ella y Dania corrieron hacia allí

-¿siempre se comportan así?- preguntó Naruto a Debbie

-a veces- respondió ella, Karinna la miró de reojo y luego señaló atrás de Debbie

-¡un Hyuuga!- gritó

-¡¿Dónde?!- preguntó la chica viendo a todos lados, Karinna se rió

-no eres muy diferente del resto ¿verdad?-

-¡hey miren! Un letrero de la película de Icha Icha Paradise- apuntó Dafne

-¿Qué¡¿a ustedes también les gustan esas cosas?!- interrogó Naruto dudando de la integridad de esas personas

-no- respondieron todos menos Dania

-¿Dania-chan?- preguntó Naruto

-es que…es un libro muy popular- ante tal respuesta Naruto suspiró

-Dania pervertida- murmuró Dafne dandole un golpe con el codo a su amiga

-como sea, esa película solo pueden verla mayores de edad- comentó Naruto

-entonces solo Dania, Luciana y yo no podremos verla- analizó Karinna

-¿eh¡¿Todos ustedes ya tienen 20 años?!- se sorprendió Uzumaki

-no, tienen 18. ¿Aquí la mayoría de edad es a los 20?-

-así es-

Naruto y Karinna se pusieron a hablar mientras los demás los miraban.

-oigan ¿no ibamos a buscar gente conocida?- preguntó Dania ansiosa por conocer a Kakashi

-sht, Dania ¿no ves que esto podría ser el inicio de una bonita rrelación?- le dijo Dafne en voz muy baja

-¿eh? Pensé que apoyábamos el NaruHina-

-sí, pero a Kari le gusta mucho Naruto, si ella se queda con Naruto yo con Sasuke y Luciana con Rock Lee-

-no me gusta tanto Rock Lee- dijo Luciana metiendose en el murmullo

-¿y que hay de mi¿puedo quedarme con Kakashi?-

-no Dania, tú ya tienes novio-

-yo quiero a Neji- se metió Debbie

-yo también quiero a Neji- reclamó Luciana

-ya, ya… alguna podría quedarse con Gaara- dijo Karinna

-¡wah¿desde hace cuando estas aquí?- preguntaron las cuatro

-desde que Naruto, Sam y Memo empezaron a hablar de que Marco sabe forjar espadas. ¿Cómo esta eso de que ya me estan emparejando? Para empezar dudo mucho que algun chico Konohiense se fije en nosotras si seguimos actuando tan raro. Debemos simular bien que somos de otro pueblo y que lo que no sabemos es por la lejanía de este-

-maldito Kishimoto, nos oculta cosas- gruñó Deb

-no se ustedes, pero pienso que sería bueno hablar con Tsunade- sugirió Luciana

-no nos creería ni una palabra, eso o nos sometería a un interrogatorio con Ibiki-

-¡noo¡todo menos eso!- exclamó Dafne

-Luciana tiene razón, hay que hablar con Tsunade, tal vez podamos aprovechar lo que sabemos-

-¿estas loca Kari?- reprendió Dania

-muajaja- se acercó a Naruto –Naruto-kuun ¿sabes donde podría encontrar a un buen médico? Me temo que tengo problemas respiratorios graves-

-podría llevarte con una amiga-

-necesito a alguien con muchos años de experiencia-

-entonces la vieja Tsunade podrá hacerlo-

-¿Tsunade¿no te referirás a la hokage? No creo ser digna de verla-

-no te preocupes, seguro si yo le pido que te vea lo hará ¡vamos!- Naruto se adelantó guiándolos hacia la oficina de Tsunade, los chicos sin comprender los siguieron mientras las chicas murmuraban "maldita chantajista" y Dania se quejaba de que no verían a Kakashi aún.

-¡Tsunade no baa-chan!- llamó el rubio entrando a la oficina de la Hokage acompañado por los mexicanos

-¡ya te he dicho que no me llames ni entres así!- gritó Tsunade, sus ocho fanáticos se quedaron viendola admirados.

-jejeje, lo siento, es que te he traído a alguien que quiere que la revises-

-más vale que tenga un problema grave o la proxima no te atenderé sino hasta que esté en el hospital-

-sí, sí, solo echale un vistazo- Naruto tomó a Karinna por los hombros y la acercó a Tsunade. Pero antes de que pudiera verla bien, Deb y Luciana se le acercaron

-¡Tsunade-sama¡Soy su fan numero uno!- gritó Luciana

-¡yo también la admiro mucho¡Por favor enséñeme a poner en su lugar a los hombres!-

-¡Naruto¡¿qué es todo esto?!- gritó molesta la hokage

-son raras, no es mi culpa-

-bueno niña ¿cuál es tu problema?- preguntó tras dar un suspiro.

-ah, es que hace poco me dio un ataque asmático tras haber llegado a la aldea de la arena, pero tuvimos que salir de ahí muy apresuradamente y ahora me siento bastante agitada y temo ue me vuelva a dar otro ataque-

-respira niña, no hables tan rápido-

-así es ella, habla muy rápido- dijo Marco

-Mm, acercate y dame la espalda- Kari así lo hizo y Tsunade puso una mano en su espalda –sí, estas bastante agitada. Respira profundamente- la mexicana siguió sus ordenes mientras la hokage aplicaba chakra –ya está ¿ya puedes respirar mejor?-

-sí, mucho mejor- se sorprendió la paciente

-bien. Si eso es todo, tengo trabajo que hacer-

-no es todo- el tono serio y lúgubre de Karinna sorprendió a todos –tengo información muy importante sobre Akatsuki que quisiera compartir con usted-

Sus amigos se quedaron con cara de "¡que demonios!" y Tsunade y Naruto la miraron completamente serios.


	6. La aldea chantajeada

EXTRAÑO DESTINO

Capítulo 6

La aldea chantajeada

_-no es todo- el tono serio y lúgubre de Karinna sorprendió a todos –tengo información muy importante sobre Akatsuki que quisiera compartir con usted-_

_Sus amigos se quedaron con cara de "¡que demonios!" y Tsunade y Naruto la miraron completamente serios. _

-¿qué clase de información?- preguntó Tsunade tratando de mantenerse calmada

-primer hablemos de lo que va a pagarnos-

-¡¿qué?!-

-¿acaso creía que le iba a dar gratis la información sobre los miembros, planes, intenciones y métodos de akatsuki? No señora-

-¿cuál es tu precio?-

-quiero una casa de cuatro habitaciones, jardín grande, tres baños, cocina completamente equipada y llena de comida, ropa nueva que podamos usar en los armarios, y un dojo-

-¿para qué queremos un dojo?- interrogó Dafne

-para valinear en él- (n/a: valinear andar de flojos sin hacer nada productivo)

-¡Y a Hyuuga Neji!- agregó Debbie

-¿para qué quieren a Hyuuga Neji?- pregunó ahora Naruto

-ah..em… ¿Cómo guía?- improvisó Kari

-y por que es genial- agregó Marco

-¡y por que lo quiero para mí!- volvió a meterse Deb

-¡deje a Sakura y vuélvame su discípula!- pidió Luciana

-está bien, les daré lo que piden. Aunque tomará un par de días preparar todo. Ahora dime todo lo que sepas de Akatsuki…em…¿me podrías repetir como te llamas?-

-Karinna. Y ellos son Marco, Debora, Samuel, Guillermo, Dafne, Dania y Luciana-

-trataré de recordarlo. Ahora dime ¿Quiénes forman akatsuki y que planean?-

-los miembros de akatsukis se mueven en parejas. Ustedes ya conocen a Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu y Deidara. Al morir Sasori a Deidara se le asignó un nuevo compañero, cuyo nombre es Tobi. Él tiene cabello oscuro y usa una máscara con un agujero del lado derecho. De sus habilidades no sé mucho, pero tengo la sospecha de que se trata en realidad de Obito Uchiha-

-¡¿Obito Uchiha?! Él murió hace tiempo, eso no puede ser posible-

-tanto Hidan como Kakuzu y Sasori tenían habilidades para reconstruir sus cuerpos y desafiar a la muerte. Cualquiera de ellos pudo haberlo encontrado y reconstruido su cuerpo.-

-bueno, en eso tienes razón. ¿Qué mas?-

-otro miembro importante es Zetsu. Ese hombre tiene la habilidad de camuflajearse en las plantas, prácticamente fusionándose con ellas. Es el encargado de llevar información importante- Karinna volteó a ver a Naruto –estuvo observando hace tres años cuando peleabas contra Sasuke.- regresó la vista a Tsunade –Orochimaru ¿sige vivo o ya murió?-

-murió.-

-akatsuki lo sabe. Buscaran deshacerse de Sasuke.-

-ya lo han intentado- intervino Naruto

-¿Cuál fue el resultado?-

-Sasuke les ganó-

-¿Quiénes son los otros miembros? ¿Quién es su lider?-

-no sabemos todavía. Pero pensamos que podría tratarse del cuarto hokage o alguien muy parecido a él- dijo Deb. Los otros, como no habían leído el manga, permanecían callados.

-te diría que es imposible, pero dado lo que me han dicho, dudo mucho eso-

-si me prestara una hoja de papel podría dibujarle las siluetas de los dos miembros faltantes de akatsuki- Tsunade le dio una hoja y un lápiz, y Karinna dibujó ambas siluetas

-¿es todo lo que sabes de los miembros?-

-sí. También sé que el único bijou que les hace falta es el kyuubi. Capturan a los bijuus en una estatua del dios de la muerte. Esta tiene 9 ojos, cada uno de los cuales tiene una pupila por cada bijuu... Akatsuki quiere a los bijuu para crear guerras tan grandes o pequeñas como lo necesiten para obtener dinero, poder y unificar a todas las aldeas ninja en una sola bajo su mando.-

-¡¿ese es su plan?! ¡Que chafa!- dijo Dania

-¡cállate!- le espetaron los hombres del grupo tapándole la boca

Tsunde se quedó pensativa, y Naruto siguió viendo a la mexicana

-¿es todo lo que sabes?-

-sí.-

-bien, puedes retirarte… ah, una cosa más-

-¿digame?- Karinna y los otros ya estaban en la puerta

-¿cómo sabes todo eso?-

-veo el futuro- respondió rápidamente saliendo.

-¡¿qué fue todo eso?!- preguntaron sus amigos una vez que salieron del edificio

-¿es malo querer una casita?-

-¡pero les dijiste que podias ver el futuro! ¡Eso podría meternos en problemas!- regañó Luciana

-ay ya, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Luego si quiere preguntarme el futuro le digo que mis poderes se fueron y ya-

-¡oigan!- los llamó Naruto

-ah, hola Naruto- saludaron un poco nerviosos, excepto Kari y Deb

-la vieja Tsunade dijo que debían quedarse en mi casa bajo mi responsabilidad mientras preparan su casa- le entregó una bolsa a Karinna- me dijo que les diera esto y los llevara a comprar ropa por que la suya es muy extraña-

-¿rara? Deberías verte en un espejo- murmuró Memo

-¡yeay! ¡yo quiero ese kimono morado!- saltó Dafne

-ropa cómoda Dafne- reprendió Luciana

-los kimonos son cómodos-

-Naruto, te acabas de meter en un problema. No sabes cuanto se tarda mi hermana en comprar ropa- compadeció Sam poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto

-somos muchos ¿cabremos en tu apartamento?- preguntó Dania

-sí, ya nos acomodaremos.-

-se me hace que esta contento por que cinco chicas bonitas dormirán en su casa-

-¡qué! ¡Por supuesto que no es por eso Deb-chan!-

-yo sigo queriendo conocer a Kakashi- balbuceó Dania

-¡hey Naruto!- saludó Sakura acercándose "Sakura…" pensaron los ocho mirándola con odio (n/a: si, los ocho la odian)

-hola Sakura-chan- saludó el ubio

-¿mm? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó la recien llegada viendo a los mexicanos, quienes enseguida pusieron caras normales. Si el manga no mentía, ella golpeaba duro y no querían sufrir por ello.

-ah, ellos son Karinna, Luciana, Debbie, Memo, Marco, Dafne, Sam y Dania. Vienen de otra aldea y se quedaran en mi casa unos días-

-mucho gusto. Soy Sakura Haruno, kunoichi de Konoha-

-sabemos quien eres- dijeron de mala gana

-¿eh?-

-es que Sakura-cha. Karinna-chan es una hechicera muy hábil y puede ver el futuro-

-¡¿en serio?! ¡wow! ¿Crees que podrías decirme mi futuro?-

-lo siento Sakura, pero mis poderes son a ase de visiones y sueños premonitorios. No puedo controlarlos. Además hace tiempo, como hace meses, que no se presenta ninguno.-

-oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces no sabes nada del futuro de Naruto o mío?- preguntó Sakura sospechando que mentía

-no, pero sé mucho de su pasado. Como que estas enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha quien nunca mostró interés por ti, que desde niña se burlan de tu frente, y que fuiste aprendiz de Tsunade-

-wow, es buena- se sorprendió Naruto, Sakura estaba molesta por que mencionó dos cosas negativas sobre ella.

-claro que es buena. Nadie sabe más de este mundo que ella- dijo Dafne, orgullosa de que su amiga puso en su lugar a Haruno.

-¡di algo de mi! ¡Di algo de mi!- pidió Naruto

-lo que más te gusta es el ramen y lo que más odia son los tres minutos que hay que esperar después de ponerle el agua caliente al ramen instantáneo.-

-¡sugoi! ¡Eres genial Kari-chan!-

-jeje, no es para tanto- sonrió sonrojada

-eso cualquiera lo sabe Naruto- bufó Sakura

-pero ella no me conocía de antes y lo sabe ¡es increíble!-

-ahm, Naruto ¿no ibas a acompañarnos a comprar unas cosas?- le hizo recordar Luciana

-ah si. Sakura-chan ¿quieres venir?-

-No, gracias. Debo ver a Tsunade-sama para unos asuntos y luego ir al hospital- rechazó cruzándose de brazos y emprendiendo camino –nos vemos luego-

Una vez que estuvieron en el centro de la aldea, se repartieron el dinero, acordaron un lugar donde reunirse y se dividieron en chicas y chicos para comprar ropa.

Alrededor de media hora después….

-¡wow! Marco que cambio- dijo irónicamente Dania al ver a su amigo con los mismos pantalones, misma camisa, pero con una chaqueta verde con muchas bolsas y sandalias ninjas. Memo traía ahora un pantalón negro como el de Kakashi, la misma playera, y sandalias negras, había guardado las muñequeras por que según Naruto se veían raras.

Sam, que era el que más había cambiado, vestía un pantalón gris claro holgado, una camiseta negra con parte de las mangas de malla, una codera y un guantelete de metal, y un paliacate rojo, las sandalias negras no podían faltar.

-jeje. Era lo más decente que encontré. Ustedes sí que se ven bien-

Debbie traía una camisa de malla negra larga debajo de una camiseta azul celeste, un short negro ajustado y las sandalias del mismo azul.

Kari traía un short más corto y poco menos ajustado color negro, una camiseta azul debajo de una especie de bata corta rosa con bordes azul claro (como una yukata corta sin mangas) atada con un listón azul más oscuro.

Luciana también usaba un short de mezclilla y una blusa tipo tira huesos color blanca, las sandalias y su pequeño morral.

Dania usaba un vestido parecido al de Sakura en la primera temporada, pero negro con estampado de mariposas grises y un short de malla.

Dafne usaba un pescador azul con una bata más larga que la de Kari, de forma ovalada abajo y de un color morado que se deslavaba hasta hacerse lila; un cinturón grande azul con el cinto lila y blusa negra abajo.

-ustedes sí se esforzaron en comprar ¿verdad?- asumió Sam

-pues claro, debemos vernos lindas y sexys- dijo Debbie

-en especial Kari con su short hentai- señaló Dafne

-¡no es hentai! ¡Es completamente normal! Además si tienes buen cuerpo para enseñar debes hacerlo ¿no?-

-cierto, Kari se v bien con esa ropa- defendió la regiomontana

-muy cierto- apoyó Naruto. Todos lo miraron acusadoramente pensando que era un pervertido.

-Naruto- llamó una varonil y familiar voz.

-ah, hola Neji- saludó el rubio dándose la vuelta. Los ocho volvieron a quedarse estupefactos.

-hokage-sama me dijo que te buscara para que me presentaras a las personas que se supone debemos vigilar-

-sí, aquí estan- el rubio le señaló a los ocho mexicanos quienes lo seguían viendo maravillados.

-¡Wa! ¡Neji!- Debbie fue la primera en reaccionar y corrió a abrazar y robarle un beso al Hyuuga ante el asombro de todos. Hyuuga la alejó completamente rojo, y Memo tuvo que sujetarla por los brazos para evitar que hiciera otra cosa tan imprudente

-¡aah! ¡Maldita dijo Luciana tratando de acercarse y golpearla, pero Kari y Marco la sostuvieron para que no lo hiciera.

-disculpa ¿pero te conozco?- dijo el Hyuga aún apenado

-tú no a mí, pero yo te conozco mejor que tú mismo, créeme ¡soy tu fan numero uno!-

-se nota, ya ni yo haría eso- murmuraron Kari y Luciana

-que pena, lo lamento mucho, mi hermana esta algo loca- se disculpó Sam

-estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de acosos- dijo Neji recordando viejos tiempos en la academia.

-perdón Neji, no imaginé que estuvieran así de locas.-

-¿es a estas personas a quienes debemos supervisar?-

-sí. Te los presento, la que te acosa se llama Debora, su hermano Sam, Marco, Karinna, Dafne, Memo, Dania y Luciana.-

-supongo que ya todos saben quien soy ¿verdad?-

-así es- dijeron todos. Neji se quedó viendo a Deb y luego paseó la vista por el resto.

-¿ella es la que ve el futuro?- preguntó apuntando a la sujetada

-no, es la de rosa. Pero seguro le dijo algo a Debbie ya que ella sabe mucho también-

-como sea.-

-sigo queriendo conocer a Kakashi- se quejó Dania

-y yo a… ¡Aburame Shino!- dijo Dafne, realmente quería conocer a Sasuke, pero ya sabía que no estaría allí.

-primero les mostraremos la aldea y después los llevaremos a donde quieran, órdenes de hokage-sama.-

-bueno, si Tsunade lo dice entonces no hay de que quejarnos- dijo Luciana viendo a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron. Conocer Konoha sería más que bueno.


	7. La aldea donde no podian leer

EXTRAÑO DESTINO 7

La aldea donde no podían leer

Naruto se despertó tal y como lo hacía todas las mañanas. Se despertó, vio el reloj, caminó al baño esquivando a las personas que dormían en el piso, se duchó, vistió y caminó a la cocina.

-¡buenos días Naruto!- saludaron Karinna, Debbie y Marco ya vestidos.

-¿qué? ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?-

-pues yo siempre me despierto a las 7:30- dijo Debbie despreocupadamente

-yo un poco más tarde- dijo Marco

-pues yo desperté a las siete para ir al baño y no pude dormir mas, así que cuando Deb se despertó me puse en acción yo también-

-ah… bueno… supongo que deberíamos ir pensando que haremos con el desayuno-

-no te preocupes Naruto, ya nos encargamos de eso.- los tres señalaron la comida que ya tenían hecha para todos

-¡¿de dónde sacaron todo eso dattebayo?!-

-me mandaron a comprarlo- contó Marco –solo que no había huevos en la tienda.-

-¡sugoi! ¡Hasta limpiaron todo!-

-también limpiamos la casa- agregó Debbie

-¡¿cómo si hay seis personas durmiendo tiradas en el piso?!-

-Marco las movió- espetaron las chicas

-no tenían por qué hacer eso-

-teníamos que hacerlo. Encontramos cucarachas y si Dafne las veía habría una destrucción masiva-

-¡cucarachas! ¡¿Dónde?!- gritó Dafne aún dormida subiéndose encima de Dania

-no Dafne, no hay cucarachas, quisimos decir….sus maracas ¡si! Las maracas de Marco- la chica volvió a su posición normal, la cual era con una almohada entre las piernas, una abrazada y otra en su cabeza.

-Kari, yo no tengo maracas-

-cállate-

-¿Qué son maracas?- preguntó el ninja

-emm… son como un instrumento musical de nuestro país…o algo así-

-tú solo ve a comprar lo que falta para el desayuno- ordenó la regiomontana empujando a Naruto a la puerta

-¡yo no tengo por qué hacer lo que me dices!-

-anda Naruto-kun, se buen niño y ver por esas cosas para que todos podamos comer en paz- pidió Karinna en un tono maternal

-¡a la orden!- Naruto tomó su dinero y salió corriendo.

-olvidaste decirle cuantos ocupamos-

-Marco, no creo que sea tan tonto-

-¡oigan! ¡Olvidaron decirme cuantos necesitan!- gritó Naruto tras regresar rápidamente

-¡yeay! ¡Por fin conoceremos a Kakashi!- exclamaron Luciana y Dania al mismo tiempo mientras caminaban por Konoha con el resto de sus amigos y Neji.

-seguir a Naruto al lugar donde va a verse con él y Sakura no es una mala idea- aceptó Sam

-sí Memo, que bueno que se te ocurrió- felicitó Dafne

-no fue nada-

-¡ah! ¡Ahí están!- señaló Marco

-¡Kakashi!- gritaron Dania, Luciana y los tres chicos corriendo hacia él. Los otros los siguieron.

-¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?!- preguntó Sakura aparentemente molesta viendo a Naruto

-no lo sé-

-somos perfectamente capaces de ir a donde nosotros queramos- alegó Dafne

-siempre y cuando Neji nos acompañe, pero igual podemos ir a donde nos plazca- agregó Memo

-oigan ¿podrían hacer algo con esto?- preguntó Kakashi, quien estaba siendo acosado por las preguntas y halagos de sus admiradores.

Naruto, Neji y Sai los alejaron de él.

-¿alguno podría explicarme qué está pasando aquí?- pidió el ninja copia, así que entre Naruto, la irritada Sakura y Neji le contaron toda la historia.

-¿entonces ustedes pueden ver el futuro?- preguntó Sai

-sólo Kari- señalaron todos, más con intención dew remarcarle su error que de informar.

-increíble. Una habilidad como esa debe ser útil-

-supongo-

-sí, pero ¿qué podría saber un gay como tú?- musitó la regiomontana

-¿gay?- cuestionaron los ninja sin entender a qué se refería

-significa homosexual- explicó Memo, a lo que Marco y Sam respondieron tapándole la boca.

-ya veo- al contrario de sus amigos en estado de shock, a Sai no pareció importarle

-¡¿cómo que "ya veo"?! ¡Sai diles algo! ¡Acaban de insultarte!- gritó Sakura indignada

-aunque haga algo están bajo la protección de Hokage-sama, no me beneficia en nada-

-sí, pero…-

-que conste que la única que dijo eso fue mi hermana-

-¡Sam! ¡no seas un traidor! Nejito defiéndeme-

-no pienso intervenir a menos que ataquen físicamente-

-ja. A que no pensaste en eso-

-calla frentona-

-¡Dafne! ¡No le llames Frentona a Sakura-chan!-

Y así siguieron discutiendo Debbie, Dafne, Sakura y Naruto. Mientras los otros hablaban pacíficamente con Kakashi, Sai y Neji.

-am… Kakashi-sensei, ¿me podría decir donde encontrar un baño?- preguntó Dania

-¿eh? Debe haber uno en aquel restaurante- señaló

-Kari, acompáñame-

-claro ¿por donde es?-

-allá- Dania señaló un edificio a u lado del que indicó Kakashi

-Dania-chan, eso es una tienda- corrigió Neji

-¿y como demonios quieren que lo sepa si no pueden leer los letreros?- preguntó Memo

-aunque usen lentes deberían ser capaces de ver los letreros- dijo Kakashi

-es que no entendemos las letras- dijo Kari

-¿no saben lee?- se sorprendió Kakashi, las tres chicas que no discutían sintieron de repente una gran vergüenza

-¡maldición! ¡Nos volvimos analfabetas!- gritaron hincándose dramáticamente.

-¿acaso escuché a una dama gritando?- preguntó un hombre apareciendo sobre un sapo gigante

-¡es ero-sennin!- gritaron los otakus y Naruto

-¡que no me llames así!- regañó a Naruto. Tosió un poco y miró a las chicas en actitud algo seductora -¿acaso los gritos que escuché eran vuestros señoritas?-

-¡si ero-sennin! ¡Enséñeme a leer!- suplicó Luciana

-¡y a escribir como usted!- imploró Karinna.

-¡a mí enseñeme lo que escribe- pidió Dania

-pervertida- musitaron sus amigos

-claro, claro. Con gusto les enseño señoritas- sonrió pervertidamente, Naruto se colocó en medio.

-sería mejor que Iruka-sensei les enseñe-

-¡siii! ¡Vamos con Iruka!- dijeron las chicas

-aunque Jiraiya es un gran escritor- murmuró Kari

-nada de eso. Estas damas merecen que un profesional de la literatura les enseñe ¿y quien mejor que yo para hacerlo?-

-¡Jiraiya-sama!- los tres mexicanos se acercaron a él -¡a nosotros enséñenos a pelear!-

-no-

-¡¿qué? ¡¿Por qué?!-

-estoy muy ocupado en estos momentos investigando sobre akatsuki-

-ya no tiene que hacer eso, Kari ya le dijo todo lo que hay que saber a Tsunade- mencionó Sam

-además tengo que escribir mi nuevo libro. Soy un hombre muy ocupado-

-¿y cómo para enseñarle a mi hermana y sus amigas a leer y escribir si tiene tiempo?-

-¡siempre hay tiempo para las mujeres!-

-mejor nos vamos.- sugirió Marco

-sí, que les enseñe Iruka- apoyó Memo, y entre los tres (Y Neji) se llevaron a las chicas a la academia ninja.

Una vez ahí….

-¡vamos Lee! ¡Solo nos faltan noventa vueltas para terminar!-

-¡sí Guy-sensei!-

-¡woah! Nunca pensé que vería a Rock Lee y Guy-sensei entrenando en persona- dijo Marco

-sí, están caminando de manos- se sorprendió Dania

-¿Luciana estas grabando?- preguntó Karinna a su oido

-sí, con la cámara escondida tal y como me dijiste-

-perfecto-

-¡Neji! ¿No quieres venir a entrenar con nosotros?- preguntó Guy al ver a su alumno

-estoy ocupado-

-bien. Eres bienvenido a unirte cuando termines de atender a esas lindas damas-

-lo tendré en cuenta- el grupo siguió avanzando hasta entrar a la academia –Iruka-sensei- llamó Neji en cuanto lo vio

-buen día Neji-kun. Veo que estas acompañado-

-son unas personas de otro país que estoy cuidando. Curiosamente están muy familiarizados con nuestra escritura-

-¿no saben leer kanjis?-

-ni mucho menos escribirlos- agregó Dania

-queríamos saber si usted nos podría enseñar. Naruto nos lo recomendó- dijo Karinna

-ah, así que son amigos de Naruto. Bien, no veo problema en ayudarles.- sacó una hoja, anotó algo y se la dio a Neji –compren esto y vengan mañana como a las nueve de la mañana. A esa hora los niños más pequeños de la academia reciben lecciones de escritura y lectura-

-¡eso es muy temprano!- se quejó Dafne

-yo no quiero estudiar entre un montón de niños pequeños- fue la queja de Dania

-sí, nos sentiremos ridículos- apoyó Marco

-entonces no vengan si no quieren- fue la fría respuesta de Neji –gracias Iruka-sensei- caminó hacia la salida, y los mexicanos le siguieron.

Y como era de suponerse, al día siguiente los ocho estaban puntuales y sentados (Dafne dormida) entre los niños de cinco a seis años.

-yo quiero ser ninja cuando grande ¿y tu?-

-¿no eres algo vieja para estar en la academia?-

-¡que bonito dibujas! ¿Me haces un perrito?-

-oye ¿tu ya tienes novio?-

-que nombre tan raro tienes-

-¿cuál de ellas es tu novia?-

-que raro agarras el lápiz-

-¿me compras un dulce?-

-¡YA CALLENSE!- gritaron los ocho mayores tras aguantar las preguntas de los niños

-no, no, no jovencitos. Esa no es forma de tratar a sus pequeños compañeros. Sean más amables y respetuosos por favor- regañó la maestra entrando al aula.

-¡pero son unos pequeños monstruos!- alegó Marco

-en esto veinte minutos que la estuvimos esperando ellos nos torturaron, interrogaron, maltrataron y exasperaron ¡al mismo tiempo!- dijo Kari

-¡uno trató de pegarme chicle en el cabello!-

-¡y otro me rompió mi lapicero!-

-¡y el enano atrás de mí se comió mi almuerzo!-

-son pequeños, no saben lo que hacen-

-¡he cuidado a más de veinte niños diferentes y ninguno se portaba así!-

-¡YA GUARDEN SILENCIO Y PONGAN ATENCIÓN!- gritó la profesora y de inmediato todos se quedaron calladitos.

Ese mismo día, cuando caminaban de vuelta a la casa de Naruto.

-Kari, Marco, dejen de leer mientras caminan- regañó Debbie

-¡mañana hay examen! ¡Debemos estudiar!-

-harán eso cuando lleguemos donde Naruto y nos despejemos un poco-

De pronto una botella salió volando de uno de los edificios y le dio de lleno en la cabeza a Marco

-¡Maqrquito!- gritaron sus compañeras hincándose a verlo

-¡a un lado! ¡Yo se de primeros auxilios!- exclamó Dania

-¡yo también sé!- dijo Karinna

-me mataste diez veces en la práctica-

-¡fue sin querer!-

-estoy bien, tengo cabeza dura. Pero ¡de donde vino eso?- como respuesta a su pregunta, una muy molesta rubia con cuatro colitas salió seguida por un ninja con cara de flojo y cola alta

-¡ya me cansé Shikamaru! ¡Tienes que decidir que es más importante si mirar las nubes o yo!-

-qué problemática eres, no tenías por qué arrojarme esa botella, ya le diste a alguien-

-¡no me cambies el tema!-

-es que es problemático discutir contigo-

-es esa actitud tuya la que no nos lleva a nada en esta relación. Lo mejor sería terinarla de una vez-

-por mí no hay problema-

-¡¿estás diciendo que tenerme de novia es problemático?!-

-emm…-

-¡ya basta Shikamaru! ¡Lo nuestro se acabó!-

-¡Temari-chan! ¡Yo puedo salir contigo para ayudarte a olvidarte de ese mentecato!- sugirió Memo levantando la mano ya acercándosele. Ella se le quedó mirando

-viendolo bien, no está nada mal. Se ve más guapo que Shikamaru- pensó -de acuerdo, vamos- lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó.

-¡no me esperen despiertos!- gritó Memo a sus amigos yéndose. Shikamaru se quedó donde estaba y chasqueó la lengua.

-como si con eso fuera a lograr algo- volteó hacia Marco –lamento lo de la botella. Temari es algo agresiva.-

-no, me lo debe.- dijo recordando el pastel que le arrojó a la kunoichi. Sin entender, Shikamaru se despidió y se fue.

-que raro. No pareció importarnos mucho Shikamaru, tampoco Iruka-sensei- analizó Kari

-eso es por que ellos no son fuertes ni geniales ni lindos- respondió Dafne.

-buen punto- en ese instante llegó Neji.

-¡Neji! ¡se ve que no puedes vivir sin verme!- fue el peculiar saludo de Debbie.

-no vine a eso. Hokage-sama quiere verlos en su oficina, tiene algo importante que consultar con ustedes-

-está bien, guíanos-

-¡ah! ¡es Gaara!- gritaron asustados los sonorenses y emocionados los hermanos al ver al mismísimo kazekage sentado frente al escritorio de Tsunade.

-bienvenidos jóvenes. Tomen asiento por favor.- la hokage señaló ocho sillas frente a ellos. -¿qué pasó con Guillermo?-

-está en una cita- respondió Sam. El ambiente tan serio y tenso los hizo a él y a Debbie calmar su fanatismo por Sabaku no Gaara.

-bueno, pueden informarle todo después. Por ahora es urgente que Kazekage y yo hablemos con ustedes. Lo llamé aquí para discutir la información que me dieron sobre Akatsuki y terminé enterándome de que ustedes estuvieron en su aldea y todo lo que pasó ahí. Así que su aldea fue destruida y la hermana del kazekage los ayudó a escapar para que no los interrogaran ¿por qué no me dijeron eso?-

Los siete se miraron entre sí y Luciana fue quien respondió

-no pensamos que necesitara saberlo-

-¿por qué no compartieron la información de Akatsuki con el Kazekage también?-

-no tuvimos tiempo-

-¿qué fue lo que pasó en su aldea?-

-la atacaron ninjas y tuvimos que huir- dijo Dafne bajando la vista en lo que era una actuación muy buena.

-¿por qué primero llegaron 3 aquí y luego los demás?-

-nos separamos y nos reunimos aquí por casualidad.- respondió Deb

-creo que es suficiente Tsunade-sama- intervino Gaara –pasemos a las siguientes preguntas-

-está bien. Karinna, quédate aquí, los demás pueden retirarse-

-¡no! ¡No vamos a dejar a Kari sola!- Dafne y Dania la abrazaron

-¡salgan de aquí!- gritó Tsunade golpeando la mesa y rompiéndola

-¡mami!- gritaron asustadas y la obedecieron inmediatamente. Quien se quedó sola estaba algo asustada viendo a ambos Kages y tratando de mantener la calma.

Afuera de la oficina…

-¡hay que salvar a Kari de las garras de Tsunade y Gaara!- dijo Luciana

-pero Gaara es lindo- se quejo el resto de las chicas

-Marco, Sam ¿Qué opinan?-

-¿y arriesgarme a ser exprimido como limón? jaja- dijo Marco irónicamente

-concuerdo, juntos pueden hacernos eso-

-esta bueno pues. Esperemos aquí afuera-

Alrededor de media hora después….

-¡hey! ¡Qué hacen aquí comiendo ramen con Naruto?! ¡¿no deberían haberme esperado a que saliera de hablar con los Kages?!-

-nos cansamos y nos dio hambre- fue la simple respuesta de Dania

-yo también quiero comer- se sentó en Ichiraku junto a ellos. –Memo ¿aun no vuelve?-

-no- respondió Naruto -¿qué te dijo la vieja Tsunade en esa junta?-

-pensaba contarles cuando Memo volviera, pero…-

-¡ahí están!- Temari acompañada por Memo se acercó a ellos. –rápido, necesito a dos de ustedes, las que sean-

-¿para qué?-

-ustedes solo vengan- agarró a Karinna y a Luciana y se las llevó.

Temari los tuvo caminando un buen rato hasta que llegaron a un puesto de te, donde Kankuro y Gaara al parecer esperaban a Temari.

-lo prometido es deuda Kankuro-san- dijo Memo y Temari acercó a ambas mexicanas donde estaban ellos.

-¿qué significa esto?- preguntó Gaara viendo a sus hermanos.

-Guillermo dijo que nos presentaría a dos de sus amigas si lo dejábamos salir con Temari.-

-y lo cumplo. Ella es Karinna y ella es Luciana. Diviértanse.- y la pareja se fue de nuevo.

-¡Memo! ¡Me las vas a pagar!- gritó Karinna arrojándole una lata que no le dio

-¡a mi mas!- Luciana la imitó, sólo que su lata sí dio en el blanco.

-bueno, ya estamos aquí ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lado?- propuso Kankuro. Ambas chicas lo miraron con algo de miedo –no voy a hacerles nada, en serio-

-es esa clase de frases la que te hacen ver sospechoso- dijo Gaara. Las chicas se alejaron unos pasos e ellos y empezaron a susurrar

-Kari, tú te vas con Gaara y yo con Kankuro-

-¡¿qué?! ¿Por qué? Tú solo has visto su lado malo en la serie, quizás yo pueda aguantarlo mejor-

-pero yo corro más rápido que tú. Estarás más a salvo y te podrás ir más fácil si vas con Gaara-

-pero…-

-anda, es una oportunidad única. Yo volveré a la casa de Naruto, te esperaremos allá-

-está bien, pero ten cuidado- volvieron donde estaban los hermanos.

-bien, saldremos con ustedes pero solo por que les debemos una por ayudarnos en su aldea.-

-¡bien! Juro que no se arrepentirán- tomaron té, comieron algunos dulces y luego, según el plan, Kankuro se llevó a pasear a Luciana y su amiga se quedó en el mismo lugar parada con Gaara.

-ahm… hace un lindo clima en Konoha ¿no?-

-si-

-muy diferente al desierto. Es agradable estar aquí-

-hm-

-em…si no te apetece salir a ninguna parte ¿podrías por lo menos acompañarme de regreso a casa de Naruto?-

-si- comenzaron a caminar a susodicho lugar. -¿el interrogatorio te presionó mucho?- preguntó el Kazekage.

-algo. Estar frente a dos Kages es impresionante-

-no te esfuerces mucho, podría repetirse lo de mi aldea-

-lo intentaré. Por cierto, gracias por todo lo que hiciste. Nos ayudaste mucho a mis amigos y a mí. Fue muy lindo de tu parte.-

-el consejo de la aldea de la Arena puede ser más duro que hokage-sama y yo juntos-

-sí, me imagino- Gaara la miró, poniéndola más nerviosa –sí, tú sabes, también los he visto a ellos. He visto a mucha gente y todo eso…-

-¿has visto algo sobre mí?-

En otra parte, Luciana corría desenfrenadamente huyendo de un Kankuro que no la perseguía.

Flash back

-ne… Luci-chan ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?-

-no. ¡adiós!- Luciana salió corriendo precipitadamente dejando a Kankuro con una cara de "¿Qué demonios?"

Fin flashback

Al notar que ya había corrida más de 250 metros, Luciana se detuvo y vio alrededor.

-diablos, creo que me perdí… ¡maldita sea! ¡y yo aquí sin saber leer!-

-Luciana-chan- la llamó alguien atrás de él. Luciana se volteó alerta, pero al instante reconoció a esa persona.

-Kakashi-sensei-

-te ves agitada ¿paso algo?-

-no, nada. Solo huía de una horrible cita.- entonces cayó en cuenta de algo –usted sabe el camino a casa de Naruto ¿verdad?-

-te perdiste- supuso el ninja

-sí. ¿Me puede ayudar?-

-siempre y cuando no salgas huyendo de mí también, sí.- Luciana rio

-gracias-

Y emprendieron camino juntos.

Naruto y el resto de los mexicanos ya estaban regresando al edificio de departamentos cuando vieron a Karina y Gaara caminando algo confundidos viendo a todas partes.

-¡Karinna!- Dafne y Dania se arrojaron sobre ella tirándola al suelo, Gaara solo se hizo a un lado pues ya sabía que ellas eran conocidas de su acompañante.

-¿qué haces tú sola con Gaara? ¿Dónde esta Luciana? Preguntó Dafne mirándola asesinamente

-preguntale a Memo- respondió la aplastada

-¿qué pasó? ¿Estaban perdidos?- preguntó Naruto al pelirrojo

-la acompañaba a tu casa-

-pero Kari-chan no sabe leer ni ha salido de noche ¿cómo conocían el camino?- preguntó Uzumaki a la chica mientras los caballeros del grupo la ayudaban a levantarse

-¿Quién crees que los guió de noche cuando fuimos ahí por primera vez? Además no necesito leer los letreros para ver el edificio-

-que raro que andes con tanta facilidad por aquí Kari. En Hermosillo ni siquiera te sabes los nombres de las calles- comentó Marco

-he tenido suerte- sollozó la chica.

-ya me voy- anunció el Kazekage

-¡no espera!- Debbie y Dafne se pusieron enfrente de él.

-¿qué pasa?-

-ah…em… - ninguna sabía qué decir –es que Dania va a hacer pay, un postre muy rico, y quizás quisieras quedarte a comer- invitó Dafne

-no, gracias-

-sería como agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros- dijo la prepara- pay al ver la cara desesperada de sus amigas

-lo están invitando a una casa que no les pertenece- pensaron Karinna, Marco y Sam

-no tienen por qué-

-anda Gaara, nos divertiremos un rato.- invitó Naruto, a quien la idea del pay y de tener a Gaara como invitado en su casa ya le había gustado.

-Temari y Kankuro estan ocupados. No pierdes nada con venir un rato. Dania tiene razón, te lo debemos- dijo Kari ahora. Que Gaara estuviera cerca con tantas locas alrededor le pareció de repente una idea divertida. El ninja de la arena, harto de que le insistieran tanto, aceptó.


	8. La aldea en que se emborracharon

EXTRAÑO DESTINO 8

-¿cómo hicieron todo esto?- Naruto seguía sorprendido de lo mucho que sus invitados podían cocinar usando lo poco que habían comprado.

-pues con tu cocina, ingredientes y el amor de mamá- respondió Kari

-¿Qué tuvo que ver el amor de mamá en esto?- espetó Dafne

-nada, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir-

-nunca había visto comida como esta- dijo Gaara viendo los platillos servidos en la mesa, los mexicanos habían improvisado comida que ya conocían con ingredientes de la región, de hecho cada quien había hecho su cosa favorita: Dafne- enchiladas suizas, Debbie- carne de res con brócoli, Karinna- arroz blanco (para acompañar), Marco- bistec ranchero, Sam- omelet de queso y Dania- el pay.

-Sam… insisto ¿no es algo tarde para un omelet?-

-no Dania, nunca es tarde para un omelet-

-es lo único que sabe cocinar-

-Oh ya veo Deb.-

-¡no es cierto!-

-ya cállense, y comencemos a comer- prácticamente eso ordenó la sonorense de rosa y la obedecieron yéndose a sentar.

Dafne por su parte, guardó una porción de comida en el refrigerador.

-¿es para Luciana y Memo?-

-no, lo guardaré para Sasuke- murmuró con un brillo en los ojos

-de aquí a que lo veas eso estará podrido-

-eso no me interesa-

-tendrá cucarachas-

-calla Kari-

-quizás deberíamos esperar a que Memo-kun y Luci-chan regresen-

-Naruto, él dijo que no lo esperáramos despiertos- remembró Marco

-y Luciana nos perdonará dado que se trata de alimentarlos a Gaara y a ti-

-entonces está bien-

-¡no está bien! ¡Yo quiero sake!-

-Dania, ya te dijimos que sake no. Dafne se puede poner peligrosa si se emborracha- Dafne fulminó con la mirada a Karinna por el comentario.

-no podemos comprarlo sin una identificación-

-pero Gaara, tú eres kazekage, puedes ir y amenazarlos para que te lo den-

-no me interesa verlos ebrios-

-Sake no, me da miedo-

-Kari cobarde-

-Dafne desastrosa-

-¡ya! ¡Comencemos a comer! La mesa no es para discutir-

-Sam, eso de repente sonó muy paternal-

-sí, Naruto tiene razón.-

-¿podemos comer ya?-

-está bien, está bien- los seis mexicanos probaron sus platos primero, completamente seguros del buen sabor que tendría, y después de verlos ingerir fue cuando Naruto y Gaara se animaron a probar.

-¡esto está picante!- gritó el rubio alejándose de su porción de bistec ranchero.

-qué débil- musitaron todos

-¡¿qué a ti no se te hace picante Gaara?!-

-un poco, pero lo aguanto- resignado, Naruto volvió a sentarse, comió un poco de arroz y res con brócoli para deshacerse del sabor, y luego pasó a las enchiladas suizas.

-¡Wa! ¡Esto está realmente picante!- exclamaron Karinna y Naruto a la vez apartando el plato y tomando agua de inmediato.

-débiles- dijo la cocinera

-¡Dafne! ¡¿Qué le pusiste a esta cosa?!- exigió saber su amiga más joven

-lleva chile verde-

-¡¿de donde sacaste chile verde?!-

-no sé, lo hallé por ahí-

-¡pudiste haberme envenenado!- regañó Naruto entre furioso y asustado

-pero a Gaara si le gusta-

-no, está salado-

-Dafne ¿de donde sacaste las tortillas?- de repente se le vino esa pregunta a Dania

-yo las hice esta mañana con ayuda de Luciana-

-¡¿a que hora?!-

-no me acuerdo-

-te salieron buenas- felicitó Marco

-ah, si, sí, gracias, gracias, las hice con cariño- presumió con la cara completamente iluminada y una pose de "soy genial"

De repente, Jiraiya apareció en el marco de la ventana.

-Oe, Naruto… ¡oh! ¡Pero si son aquellas lindas damas que no sabían leer! ¿Ya han aprendido algo señoritas?-

-más o menos- respondieron, Naruto se puso en medio con actitud defensora

-¿pasa algo ero-sennin?-

-no me llames así en frente de las damas ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo?

-ellas ya te llamaban así desde la primera vez que te vieron- el sannin miró curioso a las chicas, quienes rápidamente señalaron a Karinna.

-como sea, no puedo revelarte esta información enfrente de tanta gente, tendremos que esperar a mañana… mientras tanto ¿qué es lo que hacían chicas?-

-comíamos-

-ooh, todo se ve muy delicioso. ¿Podría acompañarlos?-

-no- respondieron Naruto y los dos mexicanos, Gaara definitivamente ya se quería ir

-sí- fue la respuesta de las chicas cuyas miradas asesinas intimidaron a los chicos

Jiraiya entró y estuvieron un rato charlando después de comer. Los hombres (incluido Gaara) ya se habían interesado en las historias sobre misiones que contaba el anciano, y las chicas escuchaban atentamente.

-¿saben? Aquí hace falta algo de beber, o algún bocadillo- dijo al terminar de contarles sobre una misión con yondaime

-podríamos ir a la tienda por algunas cosas- sugirió Dania -¡Jiraiya-sama vamos!-

-¿eh? ¿Y por que yo?-

-por que no va a dejarme ir sola ¿o si?-

-por supuesto que no, yo te acompaño Dania-chan-

Y un rato después, Kakashi y Luciana finalmente llegaron a casa de Naruto.

-¡hola! ¡Ya vine!- Al abrir la puerta, ambos se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida al ver y oler lo que había dentro:

Debbie enseñaba a bailar tango a sus amigos con ayuda de clones de Naruto, Gaara se movía muy torpemente, casi cayéndose, y se ponía agresivo cuando se le acercaban de más, Dafne y Dania cantaban canciones sin ningún sentido, Sam y Marco tenían la típica conversación de "tu eres mi único amigo en este mundo", Karinna y Naruto bailaban torpemente según las indicaciones de Debbie, y Jiraiya coqueteaba con uno de los clones de Naruto con el aspecto de Ino.

-si, hip, y ahora bailaran Kari y Gaara- la regiomontana agarró a la feliz Karinna y la pegó al torpe Gaara, quien apenas estaba en pie.

-¡¿qué está pasando aquí?!- gritó Luciana furiosa, Kakashi simplemente se rascaba la cabeza pensando en qué hacer.

-hola Luciana, hip, bienvenida a mi escuela de danza, hoy aprenderemos el tango-

-¿qué pasó Debbie? ¿Por qué están todos así? ¿Por qué apesta tanto a alcohol?-

-no sé, hip. Pero Dania-chan trajo unas bebidas muy buenas que deberían de probar ¡hip!- señaló varios frascos sobre la mesa y luego cayó dormida sobre el sillón.

-maestra no se duerma- dijo la ebria Kari

-esto es sake- supo Kakashi en cuanto olió las botellas –son menores de edad ¿cómo compraron esto?-

-quizás se deba a eso- Luciana señaló a Jiraiya quien empezaba a cantar "mas cerveza para la cabeza" con Dafne y Dania.

-Jiraiya-sama… nunca imaginé que sería capaz de emborrachar a unas niñas-

-y menos que no intentara nada después de ello.-

-¡Gaara!- gritó Temari escandalizada cuando ella y Memo llegaron

-¿qué quieres?- preguntó molesto el pelirrojo levantando un poco de arena

-es peligroso en ese estado, será mejor tratarlo con cuidado- sugirió Kakashi, por lo que Temari se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente, y consiguió que la siguiera.

-Lo llevaré a casa, necesita descansar-

-quiero quedarme, es divertido- murmuró el kazekage

-habrá más diversión esperando en casa, vamos-

-Temari ¿no quieres que te acompañe?-

-yo puedo sola, Gracias Memo pero tus amigos te necesitan más- señaló a Marco y Sam, quienes seguían enfrascados en su conversación

-a veces creo que soy demasiado bueno ¡hip! Pero no puedo cambiar-

-no estas tan bueno Marco ¡hip!-

Cerró la puerta y los tres se quedaron viendo al grupo de ocho borrachos frente a ellos.

-bueno, primero saquemos a Jiraiya y luego sigamos con los demás-

-¡si, Kakashi-sensei!-

A la mañana siguiente…

-¡aay! Me duele la cabeza- se quejó Karinna levantándose

-Dania, estoy ronca-

-yo también Dafne-

-mis ojos están irritados- Marco estaba lavándose la cara

-apenas y puedo mover las piernas- Debbie estaba acostada

-siento como si hubiera gastado mucho chakra-

-cierra las cortinas, me molesta el sol- fue la queja de Sam

-a eso se le llama resaca- regañó Luciana viéndolos desde la cocina

-¿resaca? No entiendo-

-es fácil Kari, ayer que Luci y yo llegamos todos ustedes estaban borrachos-

-eso explica la peste- dijo Marco sentándose en el sofá

-¿pero cómo nos emborrachamos? Ayer solo tomamos sodas-

-en realidad Sam, era sake en botellas de refresco que Jiraiya y yo compramos- admitió Dania

-¡¿entonces lo que ayer me obligaron a beber no era refresco sino licor de arroz?!-

-ah sí, que divertido- sonrió Dafne recordando

Flashback

_-que rica está esta bebida Dania- felicitó Debbie _

_-sí, está estupenda- _

_-bebe un poco Kari, está rica- ofreció Dania_

_-no tengo sed, además no me gusta el refresco-_

_-que rara eres- dio Sam_

_-¡no seas simple Kari! ¡Diviértete!-_

_-no Dafne, en serio no quiero-_

_-¡entonces la obligaremos!- gritó Dania_

_-¡si! ¡Obliguémosla!- apoyó Dafne_

_-déjenla en paz- regañó Gaara al ver que entre Sam, Dafe y Dania la obligaban a beber_

_-¡ya! ¿Verdad que no está tan malo?- Sam la soltó, la chica estaba cabizbaja_

_-odio cuando tienen razón, está rico-_

_-¡bebe más Kari! ¡tú también Gaara!- apremió Dania dándole una botella a cada uno_

_-¡si! ¡Bebamos y celebremos!- _

_-¡si Jiraiya-sama!_

Fin flashback

-¿y por qué ero-sennin habría de comprarnos sake? Cuando viajé con él nunca lo hizo-

-yo lo convencí- Dania sonrió maléficamente

-Dania malvada, me obligaste a beber- sollozó Karinna en voz muy bajita y tapándose los oídos, el ruido le molestaba mucho. –Acabas de matar las neuronas que le quedaban a Dafne-

-¿alguno recuerda algo de lo que hicimos ebrios?- preguntó Marco preocupado, todos permanecieron callados

-estaban todos tontos bailando y cantando, Marco y Sam no se podían mover- contó Memo

Flashback

_-¡no me toques Memo! ¡Vete con tu mujer!.-_

_-no Sam, tenemos que recostarte-_

_-¡vete! ¡Ya me abandonaste una vez por tu mula! ¡Puedes hacerlo de nuevo!-_

_-¿Cuál mula?-_

_-¡Memari!-_

_-¿Temari?-_

_-¡cómo sea!-_

_-ay, estas loco. Ya, vamos a dormir-_

_-¡no quiero dormir contigo! ¡Yo quiero una mujer!_

_-como sea- lo arrojó sobre su cobija en el suelo- Marco, tu turno-_

_-¡nunca podrás atrapar al capitán Garfio!-_

_-¡vamos al ataque Capitán!- Dafne y Marco se arrojaron sobre Memo_

_-¡Luciana! ¡Ayúdame!-_

_-Dafne, Jack Sparrow te espera en tu camita-_

_-¡Jackie!- se arrojó sobre sus almohadas, y Luciana le dio un certero golpe en la cabeza para que se durmiera_

_-¡yo te rescataré Dafne-chan!- gritó Naruto con una pañoleta puesta en la cabeza y brincó por encima de Dafne, donde Luciana lo noqueó también. _

_-¡Kakashi! ¡Kakashi!- Dania estaba en la espalda de Kakashi_

_-Dania, suéltalo-_

_-¡no!- _

_-no hay problema Luciana, así será más fácil llevarla-_

_-¡duerme conmigo Kakashi!- pidió la chica mientras el sensei la llevaba a su lugar e ignoraba sus comentarios._

_-tango…tango…- Karinna ya estaba en su lugar correspondiente, a Debbie solo tuvieron que moverla por que ya estaba dormida._

_-refresco, refresco, quiero más refresco- Marco tomó una botella del refrigerador y se la bebió de un trago –jajajaja- riendo maniáticamente empezó a correr por todos lados, salió por la ventana y se fue saltando de techo en techo._

_-¿qué le pasa a este?- preguntó Memo_

_-bebió una bebida energizante. Será mejor que esperemos un rato a que se calme y luego vaya a buscarlo- definió Kakashial ver la botella que el chico había ingerido_

Fin flashback

-¡¿entonces cómo es que estoy aquí?!-

-Kakashi te encontró dormido en una rama de un árbol, golpeaste a los que vigilaban la puerta por que no te dejaban salir-

-ya veo-

-ya que, tenemos que ir a la escuela.- Debbie se levantó y consiguió llegar a la mesa a comer

-hoy es sábado- Luciana señaló el calendario

-pero la maestra dijo que tendríamos examen-

-Karinna, la maestra dijo "habrá examen la próxima clase"-

-oh, es verdad. Como Memo y Luciana ya están aquí Kari ya puede decirnos que le dijo la vieja Tsunade-

-¡es verdad! ¿Qué te dijeron?.-

-Me hicieron más preguntas sobre los ninja y akatsuki, y luego me dijeron… ¿qué me dijeron? ¡Ah si! ¡Ya está nuestra casa!-

Una hora después, todo estaban parados en frente de la enorme casa estilo oriental, estaba cerca del bosque y tenía un gran jardín.

-hola chicos- saludó una dama de cabello corto negro y kimono del mismo color

-¡Shizune!- gritaron Karinna y Dafne, esta última se le acercó corriendo - ¡Shizune! ¡wow! ¡Eres increíble! ¡Soy tu fan número uno! ¡lo sé todo sobre ti! Bueno, no todo ¡pero sí lo que hay que saber!-

-etto…- Shizune se sentía acosada y confundida

-perdónala Shizune onee-chan. Dafne-chan es algo rara-

-no, está bien Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama me envió a enseñarles el lugar.-

-genial, muchas gracias-

Y recorrieron la casa, la cual estaba lo mejor equipada cocina, las alacenas llenas y los armarios con ropa, todo tal cual fue solicitado.

-¡anda Neji! ¡Llévanos a conocer a Hinata y a tu equipo! ¡por favor!- pidieron por milésima vez los mexicanos poniendo ojos de borreguito a medio matar

-de acuerdo, lo haré, pero ya déjenme en paz-

-¡yeay!-

-oye Naruto ¿tú que opinas de Hinata?- preguntó Dania

-pues no sé, es agradable-

-¿no se te hace que es bonita?-

-sí, lo es, pero Sakura-chan me gusta más-

-¿y que tiene Sakura, además de una frentezota, que no tenga Hinata?-

-cabello rosa y ojos verdes-

-pero Hinata tiene un lindo cabello oscuro, byakugan, es muy fina, blanca y bonita. Sakura siempre e trata mal ¿no es así? Te pega y te insulta mucho-

-cierto-

-quizás deberías invitar a salir a Hinata-

-dejen de hablar de mi prima- regañó Neji viendo feo a Dania

-perdón, no creí que me escucharas desde ahí enfrente-

-oye Dania- Dafne la jaló del brazo y le habló en voz baja- ¿por qué estas sugestionando a Naruto? Ya te dije que apoyaríamos la relación de Karinna y Naruto-

-no voy a hacer lo que me dices-

-pero Dania, es por la felicidad de Kari-

-pues yo la vi muy feliz ayer con Gaara-

-¡no! ¡Gaara es mío!-

-¿por qué siempre quieres quedarte con los mejores? Búscate a Sasuke o a Itachi-

-¿te gusta Sasuke? Que asco- intervino Debbie –

-allá, yo no ando por ahí diciendo que Neji es un asco-

-por que sabes bien que no lo es-

-Kari se ve linda con Gaara- insistió Dania al ver que se salían del tema

-sí, déjalos juntos para que le de amor a Gaara-

-sí, que le de amor- repitió Dania con un tono y una mirada picaras.

-oigan ya estuvo, es la segunda vez que se ponen a hablar así de mi. ¿qué creen que no las escucho?-

-no estés de metiche Kari, chu chu- Dafne empujó a la mencionada al frente y siguió hablando con las otras dos.

-¿pero qué se creen que soy?-

Y hablando de Gaara…

-¿ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó Temari llevando un té a su hermanito

-sigue doliéndome la cabeza-

-descansa, te pondrás mejor después de tomarte esto-

-que envidia. Su hubiera perseguido a la chica o me hubiera quedado con la misma que tú, me hubiera divertido más- lamentó Kankuro

-¿de qué hablas? Eso no fue nada divertido, Gaara me persiguió con su arena hasta que llegaste. Estaba paranoico, torpe, agresivo y adormilado-

-¿bromeas? Beber acompañado de cuatro mujeres y festejar por que sí toda la noche debe de ser lo máximo-

-Gaara no es como tú. Además esos sujetos son raros ¿olvidas que uno me arrojó un pastel a la cara?-

-precisamente por ello me caen tan bien- Temari gruñó y le arrojó una almohada a Kankuro.

-fue divertido- dijo Gaara en voz baja haciéndolos callar a ambos –ellos son agradables-

-si tú lo dices…-

-mira Gaara, allá van- el hermano mayor señaló a través de la ventana al grupo que animadamente iba caminando. –Deberías ir con ellos un rato- sin embargo el pelirrojo siguió sentado tomando té. –Seguro les agradará verte ¿No te gustaría pasar más tiempo con la linda chica de ayer?- agregó pícaramente, el menor siguió bebiendo mirando a otro lado.

Volviendo con el grupo liderado por Neji y Naruto…

-¡Hinata-chan!- exclamaron viéndola con ilusión reflejada en sus ojos y así se quedaron viéndola a unos pasos de distancia.

-¿qué les pasa a estos?- preguntó Kiba llegando donde la confundida Hinata y sus admiradores

-¡Kiba! ¡Akamaru!- hicieron corro alrededor del gran perro y su amo viéndolos de todos los ángulos posibles y haciéndole cariños al perro.

-¡Shino!- Dafne, Dania, Karinna y Marco fueron con el Aburame prácticamente a pedirle que mostrara a sus insectos.

-¿cómo es que ellos me reconocen y tú no?- reprochó el amante de los insectos a Naruto.

-¡¿quién no sabría quien eres si traes todo eso puesto encima?!-

-¿qué le pasa a estas personas? Entiendo que seamos grandiosos y eso, pero no tienen por qué acosarnos así-

-es que ustedes son geniales Kiba- explicó Debbie

-prácticamente actúan así con cada ninja que ven-

-¿de dónde los conocen Neji nii-san?-

-es una larga historia. Que Naruto les cuente-

-¡¿qué?! ¡Siempre me toca a mi platicarlo! ¡Hazlo tú por una vez!-

-yo sólo estoy encargado de vigilarlos mientras esten en la aldea-

-¿entonces no son de aquí?- preguntó Hinata a Debbie, Dania estaba junto a ella viendo embobada a la Hyuuga.

-no, venimos de un lugar completamente diferente. No sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí-

-espero que no sea mucho- Neji alejaba a Dafne de Akamaru quien trataba de morderla por haberse tratado de subir en su lomo.

-ay no te hagas Neji, que te encanta estar con nosotros-

-sí, claro-

-no me digas que no disfrutaste el besote que te di cuando nos conocimos-

-¿alguna vez dejarás de recordarme eso?- mirada asesina de Neji

-no- mirada retadora de Debbie

-ah...Eh…entonces supongo que ya habrán encontrado un trabajo para mantenerse mientras están aquí- comentó Hinata provocando que los ocho mexicanos detuvieran sus movimientos inmediatamente.

-¿trabajo?- voltearon lentamente

-sí, para cubrir sus gastos-

-no lo necesitan, bastante sacan chantajeando a la vieja Tsunade-

-¡calla Naruto! ¡Hinata tiene razón!- Luciana se levantó -¡Debemos conseguir trabajo!-

-¡Memo, Sam, Marco! ¡Vayan!- Debbie y Karinna empujaron a los chicos

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-

-por que son hombres y deben trabajar-

-¿y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Piensan quedarse de flojas todo el día en la casa?-

-sí- fue la respuesta femenina ante tal pregunta de Memo

-¡entonces nosotros también!-

-¡Trabajen!- mirada asesina por parte de las chicas

-está bien, está bien- y así, los jóvenes fueron en busca de su futuro…


	9. La aldea y sus machos

EXTRAÑO DESTINO

CAPÍTULO 9

La aldea y sus machos:

Macho´s chapter

-sigo sin creer que tengamos que buscar trabajo para sostener a esas mantenidas- se quejaba Memo mientras caminaban al centro de la aldea

-por lo menos gracias a Kari tenemos una casa, Luciana puede vender pasteles y cocinar, Dafne y Dania pueden limpiar…- decía Marco tratando de calmarlo

-¡y Debbie que se ponga a trabajar también!- gritó Memo

-cierto, asi trabajaríamos la mitad- concordó Sam

-luego les decimos. Por ahora busquemos trabajo nosotros que la verdad si urge-

-tú siempre tan pacifista y complacedor Marco-

-Sam tiene razón ¿por qué nunca las regañas? Tus amigas son tan o más extrañas que Debbie. Recuerdo que una vez que Debbie chateó con Dafne y Karinna les enseñó un par de fotos mías y al siguiente instante esas dos ya andaban fundando un club de fans-

-¡ah! ¡Tú eres el que estaba vestido de Link y Sasuke! ¡wow te quedó muy bien el cosplay!-

-gracias, pero ese no es el punto-

-miren, ahí hay un lugar donde piden empleados- señaló el sonorense desviándose del tema

-¿cómo sabes si no podemos leer los letreros?- preguntó Sam escéptico, Marco apuntó a una bandera roja con negra en la entrada.

-la señal universal de las huelgas-

Los tres entraron al lugar y vieron una anciana sentada en la caja registradora, el local estaba vacío.

-disculpe señora, estamos buscando trabajo y nos preguntábamos si tenía algún puesto libre- dijo Marco cortésmente, la señora sonrió dulcemente

-si, tenemos puestos disponibles-

-oh ¿entonces podría darnos algún trabajo? Realmente lo necesitamos-

-sí, nos esforzaremos mucho- reafirmó Sam

-eso depende-

-¿depende de qué?- preguntaron los tres

-¿alguno de ustedes es ninja?-

-no-

-entonces no pueden trabajar aquí-

-¡¿qué?!-

-largo niños, estoy esperando si viene algún ninja- ante la misma sonrisa de la anciana, los mexicanos se fueron algo molestos.

A lo largo de su camino se dividieron para preguntar en distintos lugares.

-disculpe señor…- Memo tocó en un lugar pero le cerraron la puerta en la cara

-perdone señorita pero…- a Sam le hicieron lo mismo

-señoras ¿podrían ustedes…?- portazo para Marco

Los tres se quedaron parados en medio de la calle principal de Konoha, la gente pasaba a su lado ignorándolos, y en cada restaurante o tienda les habían cerrado las puertas.

-¡¿qué demonios le pasa a esta gente?!- gritó Sam furioso

-quieren ninjas para trabajar en sus puestos- dijo un pequeño niño de los que habían conocido en la academia deteniéndose junto a ellos.

-explícanos Iwata-

-es que últimamente los dueños piensan que se necesitan ninjas para trabajar en sus negocios, por eso se ponen de huelga los demás empleados-

-¡¿qué se necesita ser ninja para lavar los platos?!- gritó Marco exasperado

-no, pero si lo hace un ninja puede usar una técnica suiton y hacerlo más rápido además de que verlo hacerlo es todo un espectáculo-

-pero eso distraería a otros empleados- analizó Sam

-¡yo también podría hacer técnicas ninjas si quisiera! ¡Me sé los sellos y todo!- Marco comenzó a hacer una cantidad casi descomunal de sellos

-para hacer técnicas ninja se necesita control de chakra, no creo que…- pero Iwata fue interrumpido por un dragón de agua que salió de un bebedero para animales cercano y cayó sobre él en cuanto Marco acabó de hacer sus sellos. Los dos regiomontanos miraron a Marco estupefacto, y él miró sus manos desconcertado.

-hi…hiciste una técnica ninja- musitó el pequeño y empapado ninja. La gente abrió sus puertas de inmediato y se quedaron viendo al chiquillo y luego a Marco.

-¡nos mentiste! ¡Eres ninja!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo señalándolo.

-no importa, vengan a trabajar con nosotros- invitó un señor

-no, conmigo, tenemos grandes beneficios-

-no, con nosotros-

Y de repente los tres confundidos mexicanos estaban en medio de una pelea entre jefes de distintos lugares.

-y ahora se pelean por nosotros- dijo Sam de mala gana

-¿saben que? Ya no me interesa trabajar para ellos- comentó Marco

-vamonos, podemos encontrar algo mejor- Sam los dirigió lejos de la multitud mientras Memo murmuraba felizmente "venganza, venganza".

Un rato después, los tres estaban sentados en el pasto de un parque comiendo bolitas de pulpo y bebiendo jugo.

-lindo restaurante, no nos dieron trabajo pero sí una rica comida-

-en el programa veo que se comen esto con té ¿creen que sepa mas bueno asi?- quiso saber Sam

-con té helado sí- afirmó Marco -el té helado es una de las cosas que más extraño de nuestro mundo.-

-yo extraño MTV- dijo Sam –aunque mis papas digan que desvelarme viendo la tele no es saludable, lo extraño-

-yo hecho de menos mis videojuegos-

-Kari trae su nintendo DS-

-¿en serio? ¿Qué juegos tiene?-

-no recuerdo bien, creo que el Mario kart y pokemon entre otros.-

-que bien, eso me divertirá un poco-

-óyeme, tú tienes novia- le recordó Sam

-cuando no esté con Temari jugaré con el DS de Karinna. Por suerte los enchufes eléctricos son iguales aquí y podemos cargarlo…trae cargador ¿verdad?-

-sí. Y también tenemos cargador para la cámara de Luciana-

-¿y ustedes por qué traen todas esas cosas?- quiso saber Sam

-por que antes de llegar aquí íbamos camino al centro ecológico a ver a los animales… ¿ustedes que hacían antes de llegar?-

-patinábamos-

-¿o sea que iban por la calle y de pronto aparecieron aquí?-

-no, estábamos en un parque para patinar-

-wow. En Hermosillo no hay de esos-

-que desagradable-

-oigan…no he querido decir esto frente a las chicas, pero… ¿qué haremos si nunca podemos regresar?- preguntó Memo

-yo quiero creer que regresaremos. Excepto por que conocemos personajes es aburrido aquí-

-si no volvemos supongo que sí vamos a tener que trabajar en algo y algún día casarnos o algo así- Sam se levantó a tirar la lata de jugo

-yo podría trabajar y luego abrir una herrería, sé algo de soldadura- dijo Marco recordando el "cálido" salón de soldadura.

-maldito, tú bien podrías ser un ninja y te estas conformando con ser herrero-

-¿han dicho ninja?- preguntó una irritante voz cerca. Un hombre mayor, como de unos 30 o 40 años, vestido con una blusa rosa con holanes y un pantalón pegado al cuerpo color negro se les acercó. Por instinto los tres retrocedieron un poco, los regiomontanos poniendo a Marco enfrente dado que él sabía tratar con la gente.

-sí…dijimos la palabra ninja, pero…-

-ooh, yo los recuerdo, ustedes tres estaban pidiendo trabajo en la aldea. Armaron un gran alboroto, la hokage o los miembros del consejo podrían regañarlos-

-ou…eso no sería bueno-

-pero aún así necesitan un trabajo ¿verdad? Yo se de una manera en que podrían ganar dinero- el rostro de los chicos se puso azul del miedo

-no…no queremos hacer nada ilegal ni… antinatural…este…- Marco no sabía si decirle "señor" o "señora"

-llámenme Ichigo.-

-Ichigo, en verdad queremos trabajar, pero…-

-oh, no se preocupen. El trabajo del que les hablo es en mi restaurante "la luna azul". Acabo de abrirlo y necesito meseros, meseras y ayuda en la cocina- Los tres suspiraron aliviados. –Si quieren puedo llevarlos para que conozcan el lugar-

-se lo agradeceríamos mucho Ichigo-

Tras unos quince minutos de caminata, en que los muchachos se preguntaron qué hacía el dueño de un restaurante nuevo tan lejos de él, llegaron a "La luna azul". Era un lugar agradable, era elegante pero no incómodo, la decoración era encantadora y había varias mesas pegadas a la pared más otras tantas en el centro; cruzando una puerta abierta estaba una especie de bar.

Ichigo los hizo sentarse en una mesa para que leyeran el menú, cosa que no hicieron dado su analfabetismo, y fue a una puerta, su oficina probablemente.

-miren chicos, si deciden trabajar aquí estos serían sus uniformes- Ichigo les enseñó un conjunto de pantalón de vestir azul oscuro, camisa blanca y chaleco del mismo azul.

-genial, siempre quise usar un uniforme con chaleco y saco- exclamó Marco

-como eres tan alto tendría que arreglarlo un poco, pero creo que se les vería bien-

-¿tú que opinas Sam?-

-no sé Memo ¿qué piensas tú?-

-ya parecen Bananín y Bananón- les dijo Marco

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Ichigo

-em… amigos nuestros de la infancia-

-díganos Ichigo ¿Cuánto nos pagaría por este trabajo?- interrogó Sam

-déjenme ver- escribió un número, cosa que ellos sí podían leer, y se los mostró.

-ha conseguido usted a sus tres nuevos empleados- dijeron al unísono los tres.

-genial ¿cuándo pueden comenzar?-

-de inmediato-

Un par de horas después, Sakura, Tenten y Hinata eran llevadas por Ino hacia algún lugar desconocido.

-en serio, escuché que los meseros en ese lugar son guapísimos. El dueño es raro, pero si nos atiende alguien que valga la pena estará perfecto-

-Ino te olvidas de los chicos muy rápido ¿no?- le dijo Sakura

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-primero andabas detrás de Sasuke, luego de Sai ¿y ahora de un mesero a quien no conoces aún?-

-es para divertirnos un rato, no te lo tomes tan a pecho Sakura-

-¿"Luna azul"?- leyó Hinata al llegar

-sí, este es el lugar.- Ino las dirigió adentro, donde un atareado Memo atendía las exorbitantes peticiones de Chouji mientras Sam y Marco se repartían a los demás clientes, que eran sobretodo mujeres.

-bienvenidas a "La Luna azul" ¿mesa para cuatro?- las recibió Ichigo vestido con un traje negro y su misma camisa rosa de holanes.

-sí, por favor- pidió Ino sonriente. De inmediato fueron llevadas a una mesa pegada a la pared y Sam llegó a pedirles la orden.

-Sam-kun, no teníamos idea de que trabajaran aquí- saludó Sakura

-recién empezamos hoy y ya está atestado de gente. Yo creo que el cocinero debe ser muy bueno-

-o quizás el servicio es el bueno- Ino le sonrió coquetamente y Sam se ruborizó.

-cuando estén listas para ordenar me llaman-

-que chico tan adorable- rió Ino al verlo alejarse

-yo…creo que deberíamos pedir algo para no molestarlo mucho…se nota que tienen trabajo- dijo Hinata

-cierto, además yo tengo misión al rato- apoyó Tenten

-aguafiestas- se quejó Ino.

Esa tarde Ichigo decidió cerrar temprano, no era inauguración ni nada así que no tenían necesidad de abrir hasta muy noche y prefería que los muchachos descansaran.

-sin embargo solo hubo mujeres, eso es muy aburrido- suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta, los mexicanos tragaron saliva al oír el comentario –voy a tener que pensar en una manera de atraer más clientela masculina y conseguir más ayuda en la cocina. Por ahora descansen chicos que mañana les espera un arduo día. Ah, y lleven esto para que coman, el chef lo manda con gusto- le entregó una bolsa con tres obentos (almuerzos) y se fue.

-eso fue… interesante ¿qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Sam

-no me dan ganas de volver con las chicas. Pensaran que hemos encontrado un trabajo o nos hemos escapado-

-dudo que piensen eso último- rió Marco

-¿entonces qué? ¿Vamos a pasear un rato?-

-yo quisiera ir a la academia ninja primero-

-¿y eso por qué Marco?-

-a ver si puedo encontrar a alguien que me diga qué onda conmigo haciendo técnicas-

-pero la gente sabe que no somos de aquí. Ahora que lo pienso, si saben que puedes hacer técnicas ninja van a dudar de nosotros-

-Sam tiene razón, creerían que somos ninjas espías-

-yo sé donde pueden encontrar respuestas- dijo Ichigo apareciendo tras ellos y asustándolos

-¡Ichigo! ¡Creímos que ya te habías ido!­- ahora Marco sí estaba nervioso

-calma Marco, calma. Por lo que oí ustedes tienen un problemita más. Si van a la academia a preguntar el motivo por el que Marco puede hacer técnicas ninja los van a interrogar, si no van es igualmente seguro que Hokage-sama se entere ya que tras el escándalo de hoy alguien va a irle con el chisme-

-no lo había visto así- admitió Marco.

-pero yo conozco a una persona que les puede dar todas esas respuestas sin hacerles muchas preguntas. De hecho ni le interesará saber quienes son o de donde vienen-

-¿y a ti te interesa?- preguntó Memo desconfiado

-nunca lo delataría si eso piensas. Tampoco me interesa saber de su pasado. Se nota que son buenos chicos y me ayudarían si pudiera estando yo en una situación así. Síganme, los llevaré-

Aún desconfiando los tres siguieron a Ichigo hacia una cabaña en el bosque de Konoha, ahí Ichigo tocó la puerta de una forma graciosa y una voz de anciana les dijo que entraran.

-Ichigo…veo que sigues en el mismo negocio- dijo una anciana delgada, de estatura mediana y piel no muy arrugada, que estaba sentada frente a una pared con dos antorchas a los lados. Se veía muy espiritual el asunto.

-así es abuela. Acabo de abrir un nuevo restaurante-

-¿te hace feliz el haber dejado de ser ninja para dedicarte a eso?-

-¿eras ninja?- les pareció inconcebible la imagen de Ichigo en el mismo uniforme que Kakashi e Iruka

-sí, lo era. Y estoy feliz de ya no serlo, no era lo mío.-

-con ver a estos chicos me doy cuenta que esta no es una visita social.-

-en efecto abuelita. Te traje a estos jovencitos por que necesitan de tus conocimientos. Los dejaré a solas contigo, lo que hablen aquí ya no es asunto mío- Ichigo salió de la cabaña y la anciana indicó a los mexicanos que se sentaran en un tapete largo frente a ella.

-ustedes no son de aquí- determinó tras verlos

-no, somos de…-

-de otro mundo- los chicos se sorprendieron –se nota en sus ojos y en su comportamiento. Además puedo sentir que tienen un flujo de chakra muy extraño, en especial tú.- señaló a Marco

-¿yo?-

-tienes más chakra de lo normal, me atrevería a decir que incluso más que la hokage-

-wow- fue todo lo que pudo decir

-¿habían intentado hacer ninjutsu antes?-

-pues en mi mundo ya había practicado varias combinaciones de sellos como pasatiempo y nunca había pasado nada- explicó Marco

-nosotros nunca intentamos- respondieron los regios.

-ya veo. Entonces la respuesta es simple: en su mundo no pueden acceder a su chakra con tanta facilidad como aquí, y por lo tanto no pueden moldearlo con libertad. En cambio aquí sí pueden-

-eso significa que cuando hice esos sellos he de haber moldeado chakra sin querer y la técnica salió.-

-si, tú eres del tipo que tiene facilidad con los ninjutsu.-

-¿yo con que tipo de técnica tendría facilidad?- preguntó Memo curioso

-¿y yo?- imitó Sam. La anciana los miró un instante antes de hablar

-fuuinjutsu y taijutsu-

-¿qué es fuuinjutsu?- deseó saber Marco

-técnicas de sellado-

-orale. Como el cuarto hokage, Jiraiya y Kakashi- sonrió Memo recordando los tipos de sellos que había visto en la serie: el de kyuubi, el supresor del fuego y el supresor del mal. –o sea que si vamos a la academia podríamos convertirnos en ninja-

-tenemos trabajo ¿recuerdas?-

-deja de amargarme la existencia Sam-

-puedo ayudarlos a aprender lo necesario sin que tengan que ir a la academia.- la anciana volvió a llamar su atención

-¿si? ¿Cómo?-

-es solo una técnica que introducirá el conocimiento necesario a sus mentes, ya ustedes solo deben de entrenarse-

-¿en serio haría eso por nosotros?-

-es fácil considerando que ya tienen unas ideas básicas. Además así no dejaran de trabajar para Ichigo-

-perfecto, entonces hagámoslo- decidió Memo. Los otros no se opusieron, así que la anciana procedió a hacer la técnica. Escribió algo sobre un pergamino, realizó unos sellos y colocó su mano derecha en la cabeza de Marco, luego Memo y finalmente Sam.

Al principio se sintieron algo mareados pero se recuperaron rápidamente.

-¿y bien?- preguntó la anciana. Los mexicanos se miraron entre sí y luego Marco hizo una secuencia de sellos, junto a él apareció un clon.

-woaah- exclamaron los tres –enséñanos esos sellos- pidieron Memo y Sam, Marco les mostró que sellos debían hacer y así surgieron tres clones de ellos.

-ya veo… conocemos lo que requerimos para hacer técnicas ninja, pero si queremos realizar una técnica más allá de lo básico necesitamos aprenderla y entrenar- analizó Sam

-estas en lo correcto.-

-si ese es el caso ¿entonces por que hacen que los shinobi vayan a la academia ninja? Podrían tener más si les enseñan de este modo-

-por que necesitamos entretener a los niños con algo-

-aah-

Se despidieron de la anciana y de Ichigo y siguieron caminando por la aldea. No tenían ganas de ver a las chicas pues debían inventar una excusa para ocultar que sabían técnicas ninja.

-oye, tú- Chouji se acercó a Memo no muy contento

-¿si? ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿eres tú al que conocen como Memo-kun?-

-si ¿pasa algo conmigo?-

-¡tú le robaste la novia a Shikamaru!-

-¡¿eh?! No, estas malinterpretando. Ella cortó con él y la invité a salir, no es como si yo se la hubiera robado o algo-

-¿rompió con él y de inmediato empezó a salir contigo? Eso es muy sospechoso, seguro que lo tenían planeado desde antes-

-tiene un punto- murmuró Marco

-¡apenas y conocí a Temari ese día! ¡No pudimos haber organizado nada!-

-¿entonces cómo es qu sabías su nombre y que querías salir con ella?-

-ah…eh…pues…- ninguno de los tres sabía que responder y la mirada de Chouji no ayudaba mucho –ya, ya Chouji. Lo hecho, hecho está. No es como si pudieras resolver esto solo golpeándome hasta que te canses-

-no sería una mala idea-

-¡¿eh?!-

-tú y yo, en el área de entrenamiento número 2. Si no vienes averiguaré donde vives y derribaré tu casa con una de mis técnicas-

-¡¿eh?! ¡Espera!- pero Chouji ya se había ido -¿y ahora que?-

-pues ni modo, tendrás que usar tus recién aprendidas tecnicas ninja con él.- se burló Sam

-no es gracioso, lo único que se hacer es sellar cosas y un poco de absorción de chakra. Chouji si es piadoso no usara sus técnicas ninja pero sí me golpeará fuerte-

-entonces golpéalo más fuerte tú-

-jaja, muy gracioso-

-pidámosle ayuda a Neji. Se supone que debe de cuidarnos ¿no?- sugirió Marco

-sí, vamos, él sabrá qué hacer-

-¿quieren que pelee contra Chouji?- se sorprendió el Hyuuga cuando los chicos fueron a su casa a contarle. Al parecer había dejado a las chicas con Naruto.

-por favor- pidió Memo de rodillas –no quiero que me deje apaleado-

-es un ninja, hasta él sabe que no debe buscar pelea ni usar sus técnicas con alguien que no puede defenderse-

-pues aunque sea a puños pero va a pelear- explicó Marco

-¿y no puedes defenderte?-

-por supuesto que no, no conozco técnicas de pelea. Mal sé dar un puñetazo-

-no es problema mío-

-¡¿vas a dejar que me machaquen?! ¡La hokage dijo que debías de cuidarnos!-

-cuidarlos, no pelear tus batallas-

-maldición, yo y mi gran bocota- sollozó el chico

-tan siquiera podrías enseñarle algo de combate- apuntó el sonorense

-depende de a qué hora sea el encuentro-

-pues… no nos dijo una hora específica-

Neji dio un suspiro y luego dijo –será mejor ir yendo al campo de batalla antes de que Chouji decida demoler tu casa con todo y las mujeres dentro-

-¿y mi entrenamiento?-

-te diré qué hacer en el camino-

Unos minutos después llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde Chouji ya estaba sentado sobre una roca esperándolos y comiendo sus papas fritas.

-ya era hora-

-Chouji, estas personas están bajo la protección de hokage-sama, tenemos prohibido hacerles daño- intervino Neji

-no pienso matarlo, solo darle una lección-

-oye Chouji ¿Qué tal si resolvemos eso pacíficamente? Yo trabajo en "Luna Azul" puedo conseguirte un vale de comida gratis-

-Memo, queremos salvarte la vida, no dejar en banca rota a Ichigo- regañó Sam

-se quedará en banca rota si sus meseros-atrae-clientes pierden el atractivo-

-¡que Shikamaru vuelva con Temari es más importante que una comida gratis!-

-vaya, se lo toma en serio- dijo Neji un poco sorprendido, al igual que todos, de que hubiera algo más importante que la comida para Chouji.

-pero Temari rompió con Shikamaru por que él no le prestaba atención- excusó Marco –tengo una marca de botella en la cabeza que lo comprueba-

-¡Shikamaru debe de volver con Temari! ¡Yo sé que ellos dos se quieren!-

-si tanto la quiere entonces que pelee por ella- dictaminó Memo

-Shikamaru no es del tipo que hace eso-

-por la forma en que lo dices comienzo a pensar que quieres que ellos vuelvan para beneficiarte-

-Neji tiene razón. Seguro algo pasó para que estes dispuesto a golpear a alguien sin motivo-

Luego de que Sam dijo esto Chouji volvió a sentarse en la roca desanimado, los otros cuatro se le acercaron.

-¿qué pasó? Anda, puedes contarnos, no le diremos a nadie- Marco puso una mano en el hombro de Chouji comprensivamente y se sentó a su lado

-bien, les diré… hoy en el restaurante oí a Ino hablar de unas cosas con Sakura y las demás-

-¿qué cosas?-

-Ino dijo que ya que finalmente el chico que le gustaba no tenía novia ella podía tratar de conquistarlo… -

-¿el chico que le gusta? ¿Crees que sea Shikamaru?-

-si. Ella dijo que se trataba de un chico muy listo de cabello castaño y largo-

-ese bien podría ser Kiba.- intervino Neji

-¿desde cuando a Kiba lo consideran listo?- contradijo Sam

-igualmente podría tratarse de alguien más-

-en fin ¿a ti por que te molesta que Ino quiera con Shikamaru? ¿eh Chouji?-

-con razón no tienes novia Marco, es obvio que por que le gusta- regañó Sam

-¡¿qué?! ¿Es eso verdad?-

-si- admitió Akimichi sonrojado

-entonces deberías de decírselo-

-no es tan fácil Neji. No si a ella le gusta otro-

-tal vez si bajaras de peso…-

-cállate Memo o sí terminarás golpeado-

-no me calles Sam-

-¿quieres que te calle yo?- amenazó Chouji

-no, gracias-

-mira Chouji, yo cuando quiero algo con una chica se lo hago saber dándole lindos detalles, tratándola bien y poniéndole atención-

-¿y te ha funcionado Marco?-

-emm... Si, claro-

-Neji, tú eres popular entre las mujeres ¿qué es lo que haces?-

-nada-

-parecer una, eso es lo que hace- este comentario hizo que Memo se ganara tres golpes en la cabeza cortesía de sus acompañantes.

-es tarde, mejor regresamos a la aldea- Neji se levantó y dejo que Marco cargara a Memo en el camino. Dieron algunos consejos básicos a Chouji mientras caminaban y finalmente regresaron a su casa.

**Bueno, este es el tan esperado "Macho´s chapter". Llevo semanas prometiéndoselo a mis amigos y por fin (tras que se me borrara 3 veces y haberme quedado sin inspiración) conseguí terminarlo en dos días. **

**Marquito: ¡si! ¡Por fin tuvimos algo de acción!**

**Dafne: pero si al final no pelearon y se pusieron a hablar como niñas**

**Marquito: pero tuvimos un capítulo para nosotros solos, cosa que ustedes no**

**Dania: de hecho Kari les dio este capítulo por que son patéticos y en los otros capítulos no hacían nada.**

**Marquito: T.T que crueles son**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Realmente pensé que sería más difícil escribir usando solamente a estos tres y sin involucrar a ninguna de las chicas del fic pero este trío resulta ser divertido, sobretodo cuando golpean a Memo, jejeje. **

**Por favor hagan clic a su izquierda en el botón que dice "go" para dejarme un review al fanfic, ya sea para decirme que apesta o si realmente le gusta. Sus sugerencias y críticas también son bien recibidas. **

**Memo: ¡y también si quieren que tengamos otro capítulo para nosotros solos!**

**Debbie: ¿tienes idea de cuanta ayuda necesitó Kari para este? **

**Memo: no **

**Sam: suficiente, llamaré a Chouji para que le de su paliza**

**Memo: ¡noo!**

**Bueno, esto es todo, gracias por seguir leyendo el fic.**


	10. La aldea y La Luna Azul

EXTRAÑO DESTINO 10

-La aldea y La Luna Azul-

Era otro día no tan pacífico en la aldea de Konoha. El trío de chicos mexicanos dirigía a sus acompañantes femeninas a "La luna azul" para que conocieran el lugar.

-¡Samito! ¡Memito! ¡Marquito! ¡muy buenos días!- saludó Ichigo, las chicas se rieron al escuchar los diminutivos y el tono tan cariñoso en que el jefe los llamaba.

-bue…buenos días Ichigo- saludaron los apenados muchachos.

-por fin anoche se me ocurrió una buena forma de atraer más clientes masculinos. Solo necesitaré unas cuantas chicas guapas y…- Ichigo notó que los chicos no venían solos –oh, ya traen clientes desde temprano-

-no son precisamente clientes. Vivimos en la misma casa y las trajimos a que conocieran el lugar- explicó Sam, Ichigo los miró pícaramente

-traviesos, casi tienen a dos para cada uno-

-¡no malentiendas las cosas! ¡ella es mi hermana y ellas son sus amigas!-

-mucho gusto- saludaron las aludidas

-ya veo.- Ichigo sonrió –mucho gusto señoritas, mi nombre es Ichigo, para servirles-

Las chicas se presentaron e Ichigo las invitó a pasar y tomar una taza de té con él mientras los muchachos acomodaban las mesas.

-oh, entonces destruyeron su aldea, es una verdadera lástima-

-sí, un evento desafortunado. Por suerte conseguimos llegar hasta aquí- dijo Luciana fingiendo un tono de tristeza, el día anterior habían ensayado sus actos para cuando le contaran a alguien su inventada historia; en momentos así Dafne, Karinna y Dania agradecían haber llevado esa tortuosa clase de teatro.

-ahora entiendo por qué estos tres buscaban trabajo tan desesperadamente. ¡que valientes! ¡trabajan por el bien de sus amigas! ¡son todos unos caballeros!-

-en realidad ellas nos obligaron- soltó Memo

-¡bien hecho chicas! ¡un hombre no debe permitir que una mujer trabaje!-

-¡crei que estabas de nuestra parte Ichigo!-

-Memito, ellas son unas refinadas damas, es obvio que me pondré de parte de ellas-

-sigue trabajando Memo que debes de mantener a estas finas damas- ordenó Debbie, el chico gruñó y siguió poniendo las sillas.

-Ichigo, usted nos estaba diciendo de un método para traer más gente ¿nos podría decir de qué se trata?- pidió Marco

-oh si. Pensé que si ustedes, jóvenes guapos y amables, atraen a las clientas, entonces unas meseras lindas atraerían a los hombres-

-es una buena idea- aceptó Sam

-¡podríamos ser nosotras!- dijo Karinna levantando la mano

-¡sí! Kari, Dafne y Dania han trabajado en una cafetería antes y yo puedo ayudar haciendo postres y eso- apoyó Luciana

-y yo aprendo muy rápido, puedo ayudar en lo que sea-

-¿estan seguras? Si los hombres se ponen pesados sería un problema-

-para eso estan estos tres- señaló Debbie

-yo contra un hombre sí puedo- dijo Dafne

-no si es un ninja- contradijo Ichigo

-para eso está mi Nejito- sonrió la regiomontana

-cierto, Neji nos cuida y él es genial- concordó Luciana

-por favor Ichigo, necesitamos trabajar- pidió Dania

-mm… de acuerdo. Entonces iré por los uniformes que comencé ayer y les haremos los arreglos necesarios-

Una media hora después las cinco chicas estaban vestidas con unas yukatas azul rey con estampado de lunas color celeste, cuya longitud en las piernas variaba dependiendo de la chica, siendo las de Debbie y Karinna las más cortas. El cinturón era blanco y estaba atado en un moño largo. Su cabello lo llevaban recogido en una cola con moños azules adornándolas.

-¿se puede saber por qué mi hermana usa la falda más corta?- exigió Sam

-es para resaltar su atractivo. Si no eran faldas cortas hubiera sido escote en el pecho y eso es más peligroso considerando que se inclinarán al momento de pedir las órdenes-

-¿y por qué las otras no tienen la falda tan corta?-

-cuestiones de estética-

-calma Sam, no está tan corta- tranquilizó Debbie

-hasta Kari ha usado faldas más cortas- intervino Dafne

-ay ay Kari, Debbie y sus falditas hentai- dijo Dania chasqueando la lengua.

-calla Dania que tu falda tampoco está tan larga- gruñó Karinna.

-basta chicos, dejen de pelear y comiencen a atender a la gente.-

Ichigo se colocó el saco azul y abrió la puerta, de inmediato entraron varias mujeres y uno que otro hombre.

-ok, hora de trabajar- Luciana fue la primera en ir a atender, tras ella fueron los demás.

-Sakura-chan ¿estas segura de que aquí es donde trabajan?- preguntó Naruto a su compañera mientras caminaban con Neji, Hinata, Lee y Kiba, con Akamaru claro.

-sí, aquí es donde vimos ayer al novio de Temari-san y a los otros dos-

-debieron decirme donde estarían- se quejó Neji

-de otra forma no hubieras tenido que pedirnos ayuda para buscarlos- dijo Kiba

-cuando a Neji le dan un trabajo se lo toma muy en serio. ¡asi es como vive su juventud!- ya saben quien dijo esto…

-llegamos. Aquí es "la Luna Azul"- anunció Sakura –entremos para reclamarles no haberle avisado a Neji-san que…- la chica no pudo completar su frase ya que los otros ya estaban dentro –oigan no me dejen hablando… oh cielos- se quedó quieta en la entrada al igual que los otros. El lugar estaba que reventaba de gente, mitad mujeres mirando coquetamente a Marco, Sam y Memo; y mitad hombres mirando de distintas formas a las cinco chicas.

-diculpen jóvenes pero por el momento no tenemos mesas disponibles, tendrán que esperar a que se desocupe una-

-no necesitamos una- Neji pasó por un lado de Ichigo, los otros le siguieron preocupados, excepto Kiba quien se quedó en la entrada con Akamaru. –Luciana-san- llamó el Hyuuga

-ah Neji, disculpa pero ahorita andamos muy ocupados, puedes hablar con Karinna, ella está en la cocina-

Los ninjas entraron a la cocina donde Karinna acomodaba unos platos en una bandeja.

-Karinna-chan- saludó Naruto

-Naruro, Neji, Hinata, Lee… que gusto verlos. Hola Sakura- la pelirosa gruñó, pero a los otros no pareció importarles en absoluto. –te ves molesto Neji-

-no me avisaron que iban a trabajar. Tuvimos que buscarlos toda la mañana-

-perdón, es que empezamos hoy y Debbie te iba a avisar pero de pronto se llenó el lugar y no hubo tiempo-

Neji no parecía contento pero igual se resignó y salió de la cocina.

-¿entonces estarán trabajando aquí?- preguntó Naruto sonriendo

-sí. Pueden venir cuando quieran-

-yo no volveré- musitó Sakura

-¿no es ese uniforme un poco revelador?- preguntó Lee

-yo creo que está bien. Solo procuraremos cuidarnos de ninjas pervertidos-

-no le diremos a ero-sennin de este lugar, no te preocupes-

-gracias Naruto- en ese momento fuera de la cocina se escuchó un "¡Neji!" por parte de Debbie. Karinna tomó las bandejas –será mejor que vaya a atender antes de que llegue alguien que distraiga a los demás- el grupo salió de la cocina y Karinna fue hacia una mesa donde sirvió la comida. Debbie estaba abrazada a Neji e Ichigo los miraba murmurando "que bello es el amor de adolescentes"

-¡muy bien Neji! ¡así es como se vive la juventud!-

-callate Lee-

-ya me voy al hospital-

-Sakura-chan ¿no quieres quedarte a comer con nosotros?-

-no Naruto, tengo que irme-

-oye, tampoco es como para que lo trates así- intervino Dania, quien traía unos pays en su bandeja. Sakura bufó y se fue del lugar.

-Sakura-chan…-

-ya Naruto, olvidate de ella. Una mesa se desocupó ¿por qué no se sientan Neji, Kiba, Hinata y tú a comer algo?-

-¡si!-

-lo siento, pero como ya los encontraron Akamaru y yo debemos irnos a entrenar. Hasta luego- Kiba y su perro se fueron

-nosotros tenemos una misión con Guy-sensei, Naruto-kun, te encargamos a los invitados- dijo Lee llevandose al todavía molesto Neji.

-bueno, supongo que será mesa para dos- sonrió Ichigo llevando a Naruto y Hinata a una mesa.

-bien hecho Dania- felicitó la regiomontana

-¡Dania! ¡Naruto y Hinata estan…!-

-si Dafne, estan juntos-

-¡no! Naruto debe estar con Kari ¿Dónde esta ella? Tiene que verla con su faldita-

-ya la vio y no pareció importarle- dijo Debbie.

-af. Pues haremos que le importe ¡a reducirle la falda!-

-Dafne, hay clientes que atender, apresurate- regañó Ichigo

-seh, ya voy, ya voy-

Un poco después, el equipo Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Hinata y los tres ninjas de la arena estaban reunidos frente al escritorio de Tsunade, detrás de ella estaba Jiraiya.

-¡¿akatsuki otra vez?!-

-así es Naruto. Estan movilizándose muy cerca de aquí y pensamos que lo mejor sería tomarlos por sorpresa antes de que ellos nos ataquen- explicó Tsunade

-¿no cree que es demasiado peligroso?- preguntó Ino

-quizás. Pero ustedes ya los han enfrentado antes además no esperaran un equipo tan grande. Pienso que tenemos una pequeña ventaja-

-¿y qué pasará con Karinna-chan y los otros? Neji era el encargado de cuidarlos- quiso saber Kakashi –cuando no hay nadie vigilándolos tienden a meterse en problemas.-

Jiraiya tragó saliva y miró a otra parte recordando que entre Dania y él los habían emborrachado.

-ya me encargué de eso. Esos extranjeros pronto conocerán a su nuevo guardián- Tsunade sonrió maléficamente.

-¡¿Ebisu nos va a cuidar?!- gritaron los mexicanos durante su hora de descanso en el restaurante cuando llegó Shizune a darles la noticia

-¿lo conocen? Que bueno, eso facilita las cosas-

-¡si lo conocemos y por eso no lo queremos con nosotros!- gritó Sam

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-muchas cosas- dijo Karinna

-demasiadas cosas- corrigió Debbie

-además ¿para qué necesitamos que nos esten cuidando? Ya trabajamos, podemos cuidarnos solos- alegó Memo

-si ¿y qué pasó con Neji?-

-Neji-kun irá a misión para atrapar a akatsuki, así que con ellos cerca ustedes necesitan más protección-

-sí, pero ¿por qué Ebisu?-

-la otra opción era Guy-san-

Los mexicanos voltearon a verse -¡Ebisu!- dijeron al unísono.

-bien, lo enviaré a recogerlos cuando salgan de trabajar ¿a qué hora es eso?-

-a las doce de la noche- respondió Dania

-muy bien. Hasta luego- Shizune se fue y todos miraron confundidos a Dania

-es para escaparnos de Ebisu antes-

-bien pensado- felicitó Marco -¿y ahora que hacemos?-

-¡yo quiero ir a verlos pelear!- dijo la menor

-pero Kari, van contra akatsuki, no podríamos hacer nada, les estorbaríamos-

-Marco, si nosotros vemos la pelea podremos analizar lo que pase en ella, sacar conclusiones y ayudar a Naruto y Tsunade-

-Kari tiene razón. Hablemos con Tsunade para que nos deje ir.-

-obviamente eso no funcionará Dafne. Concuerdo con Marco en que es muy peligroso- desanimó Sam

-a menos que ellas también vean a la anciana y…- Marco le tapó la boca a Memo

-¿anciana? ¿Qué anciana?- preguntó Deb

-nada, nada. Una verdulera que le dijo unas cosas confusas que sonaban a palabras de sabiduría- inventó Sam

-ustedes nos ocultan algo.- denunció Luciana

-no, no les ocultamos nada-

-oigan chicos, ¿ya empezaron a practicar lo que mi abuela les enseño?- preguntó Ichigo pasando a recoger los platos de su comida.

-¿su abuela?- preguntaron las jóvenes, los chicos le hacian señas de que no hablara, pero él no los entendió.

-sí, ayer los llevé con mi abuela por que resulta que Marco puede hacer ninjutsu-

-Ichigo ¿podrías llevarnos a nosotras también cuando cerremos?- pidió Luciana

-claro. Por ahora será mejor que comencemos a trabajar que ya se acabó el descanso.

Unos minutos después…

-ya llegamos, "La Luna Azul"- Kankuro, Gaara y Temari estaban a unos pasos de la entrada

-¿estas seguro que es bueno? Parece que lo acaban de abrir- dijo Temari

-claro, claro. Una fuente muy segura me dijo que este lugar es buenísimo y el servicio es genial. Vamos, entremos.- los hermanos entraron al restaurante, Kankuro se quedó sonriendo al observar a las chicas atendiendo, Temari lo miró molesta y a Gaara le dio igual, ya sabía que clase de gustos tenía su hermano.

-Kankuro, nos trajiste solo a ver a las meseras- regañó la rubia

-oh, Kazekage-sama, es un honor tenerlo aquí- Ichigo los recibió con voz varonil, definitivamente quería causarle una buena impresión –llamaré a un mesero para que los atienda- en ese momento su mayor alegría era que hubiera una mesa disponible.

-si no es mucha molestia quisieramos que nos atendiera una chica- intervino Kankuro, Temari lo miró feo y le susurró

-dejate de tonterías, no venimos aquí para eso-

-fíjate bien, ahí está la chica de la que te conté- le respondió Kankuro en voz baja señalando hacia la parte de atrás con la cabeza, Temari miró hacia allá discretamente y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-sí, supongo que una chica estará bien- coincidió. Ichigo, a quien ninguno de los movimientos le pasó desapercibido, los llevó a una mesa par darles el menú y fue hacia donde estaban las chicas.

-oye…¿no es ese Gaara?- le preguntó Luciana a Dania en voz baja

-obvio que sí es él ¿Qué no le ves la calabaza?-

-si… seguro Kankuro lo trajo aquí. Deberías ir a atenderlos tú, a mi no me dan ganas-

-no, yo ya tengo muchas mesas-

-entonces Dafne-

-se distraería-

-jovencitas ¿han visto a donde se fueron Karina-chan y Debora-chan?-

-no jefe, creo que Kari está atrás lavandose las manos, le cayó algo encima-

-oh… entonces tendré que pedirle a Debora-chan que atienda a kazekage-sama- Dania rápidamente se metió a la cocina

-Debbie está atendiendo cinco mesas- dijo Luciana, Dania salió agarrando a Karinna.

-aquí está Kari, ella puede atenderlos-

-¿atender a quien?-

-a los de la mesa ocho- señaló Ichigo –son clientes muy especiales, trátalos con mucho respeto y dales todo lo que te pidan siempre y cuando no comprometa tu dignidad física-

-entendido- Kari fue hacia la mesa ocho armada solamente con una libreta y un lápiz

-Dania…olvidamos decirle que se trata de Gaara… y ella no se dio cuenta-

-no te preocupes Luciana, como no trae sus lentes se dará cuenta cuando ya esté enfrente de la mesa y no le quede de otra sino atenderlos.-

-¿hay algun problema con que ella atienda a Kazekage-sama? Como su hermano señaló hacia donde estaban ella y Debora-chan supuse que debía mandar a una de ellas-

-¿Kankuro lo pidió?- Dania sonrió, Luciana la imitó

-uuy, entonces sí debe de haber algo entre ella y Gaara. Jijiji. Que malas somos-

-¿qué? ¿malas por qué?- preguntó Dafne llegando

-por que comimos chocolate y no te dimos- inventó Dania. Tanta practica teatral rendía sus frutos en la improvisación.

-¡wah! ¡que malas! Ya no les vuelvo a dar nada- Dafne se metió a la cocina.

En la mesa número ocho…

-buenas tardes, bienvenidos a "La Luna Azul"- saludó Karinna lo más sonriente que podía sin llegar a parecer fingida. Había bastado con que llegara dos pasos antes de la mesa para que se diera cuenta de quienes estaban sentados ahí. Y había bastado un segundo para que se diera cuenta de la treta de Dania y tuviera que arraigarse a pensar "no me voy a morir por esto" para tranquilizarse un poco. Sin embargo, y por razones que cualquier otaku o mesera que ha atendido a un idolo comprendería, estaba nerviosa.

-Hola preciosa ¿tu nos tomarás la orden?- preguntó Kankuro sonriente. Temari por su parte no parecía capaz de interpretar la manera en que su hermano menor miraba a la chica… quizás ni él mismo podía interpretarlo.

-sí. A mi me toca atenderlos en esta ocasión. Sientanse libres de pedir lo que quieran de nuestro menú-

-ya veo… Gaara ¿tú que vas a pedir?-

-okonomiyaki- respondió con el mismo tono neutral de siempre y posando su vista en el menú. La mexicana se enfocó a escribir la orden (en letras normales pero la escribió)

Temari fue la siguiente en pedir, y luego Kankuro

-¿no pedirán algo de tomar?-

-¡sake!- Kankuro rió guiñandole un ojo, la sonorense trató se contener el temblor en sus piernas y el coraje que le daba recordar eso y que él lo supiera. Temari, más solidaria le pateó la pierna a su hermano.

-ne…necesitan ser mayores de edad para beber-

-sí. Disculpa las bromas pesadas de mi hermano… a ver… vamos a pedir…-

-té verde- decidió Gaara pasandole el menú a la mesera con un dedo señalando la selección y la vista desviada al lado contrario. Karinna confundida miró a Temari quien asintió nerviosa así que tomó el menú y terminó de anotar la orden para seguidamente irse.

-Kankuro…- Gaara volteó a ver a su hermano visiblemente irritado

-¿s..si? ¿qué pasa Gaara? ¿querías pedir algo más?- cuestionó el marionetista en un tono entre nervioso y juguetón. El kazekage le dirigió una mirada más molesta.

-pobre chica, la pusiste nerviosa- regañó la chica

-yo no la puse nerviosa. Fue la presencia del gran kazekage-sama. Es algo normal, nos ha pasado seguido-

-Gaara no tiene la culpa de nada-

-claro que sí. Él me dijo que esa chica le parecía bonita, debería de aprovechar oportunidades como estas en que puede ver más de ella-

-¿Gaara dijo eso?- se sorprendió Temari y volteó hacia el menor

-yo no dije nada-

-te le quedaste mirando todo el rato y luego te hiciste el desentendido para que no te viera sonrojado-

-calla Kankuro- ordenó más molesto

-hiciste esto a propósito.- denunció Temari

-tú estuviste de acuerdo- intervino Gaara

-ah…em… por que Memo-kun trabaja aquí- inventó la chica al ver pasar a lo lejos a su novio.

-y tú querías ver a las chicas con yukatas cortas- dijo a Kankuro

-no me culpes, soy un hombre con intereses como todos los que estan sentados aquí-

Gaara gruñó, sus hermanos lo miraron detenidamente y luego intercambiaron miradas pícaras.

-te gustó verla así- definieron al unísono, Gaara se sonrojó un poco y desvió la vista hacia una maceta cercana.

-aquí traigo sus ordenes- anunció Kari más calmada y sonriente después de haber agitado a Dania y Luciana por toda la cocina mientras el chef terminaba los platillos.

-kawaii- Dania, junto con Luciana, Debbie e Ichigo, espiaba a los del desierto desde la puerta del bar

-eso Kari, dale a Gaara el amor que necesita- animó la regiomontana –yo me encargo de darle a Neji-

-y yo me encargo de que Naruto se quede con Hinata tal y como siempr has querido- se comprometió la más bajita

-y yo… yo voy a ayudarles en lo que pueda-

-así se habla Luciana-chan. Aunque no tengamos pareja ayudaremos a que las demás sean felices-

-es que Kari es la única de nosotros que no ha tenido novio o novia. Por eso me emociono- admitió Dania

-sii, que genial-

-¿y Dafne-chan no es un problema?- quiso saber Ichigo

-nah, esa en cuanto vea a Sasuke o Itachi va a olvidarse del asunto-

Unas horas después, cuando cerraron el restaurante…

-¡¿cómo dejaron que Kari atendiera sola a Gaara?! ¡Se pone nerviosa con cualquier cosa!- ahora Dafne ayudaba a la susodicha a agitar a las que tramaron la conspiración.

-¡¿por qué no me dijeron que Temari estaba ahí?!- Memo agitaba a Debbie. Marco y Sam pensaban seriamente en conseguirse una novia ninja para igualar las cosas.

-estábamos atendiendo muchas mesas, Kari era la única libre- Marco, harto de tanta agitada comenzó a separarlos.

-como que ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidarnos a nosotros mismos ¿no?-

-pero Sam, Kari es la más pequeña-

-Dafne, no tienes que decirlo como si unos meses fueran tanta diferencia-

-ya ¿Qué no íbamos a ir con la abuela de Ichigo?- interrumpió Dania, y así los hombres las dirigieron a la cabaña en el bosque.

-no, pues que bonito lugar- soltó Debbie sarcásticamente

-un bosque aterrador en la noche… me recuerda a la casa de mi abuelita- sonrió Kari –solo le faltan tres perros y cinco carros para completar-

-ya dejen de quejarse maricas- Dafne se adelantó, en eso pasó una pequeñísima sombra por el piso y ella dio un brinco -¡Wa! ¡Una cucaracha! ¡Marquito protégeme!-

-¿Quién es la marica ahora?- se burló Dania y tocó la puerta, desde adentro la señora les dijo "pasen", así que pasaron.

-hola señora… somos nosotros otra vez, Sam, Memo y Marco-

-sí, ya lo sé-

-venimos a…-

-sí, ya lo sé-

-queremos…-

-sí, ya lo sé. Sientense para comenzar el jutsu-

Enfrente de "La Luna Azul", a las doce de la noche…

-¡¿cerrado?! ¡¿Qué clase de treta tramposa es esta?! Esos niños se acaban de escapar… ¡debo buscarlos de inmediato!- Ebisu salió corriendo. A los mexicanos les esperaban algunos problemas.

**Hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora para tenerlos en suspenso, muajaja.**

**Últimamente me dio por escribir bastante de este fic, a parte de este capítulo ya tengo avanzado el siguiente por lo que actualizaré muy pronto. También me ha dado por comentar xD. Quisiera saber más de lo que opinan sobre las parejas. Así como nos ven ahí en el fic somos en realidad. Ni a la Dafne real ni a la del fic le gusta la pareja de Kari con Gaara (dice que quedaría mejor con Kiba o Naruto), a Dania sí y ella quiere que se quede Hinata con Naruto. Debbie y Neji pues… no se si lo hice notar pero el chico se preocupó por ella y sus amigos, entre tanta gente yendo a La Luna Azul no podía darse cuenta que estaban ahí. Memo y Temari pues… es una pareja divertida por lo fugaz que salió, no sé si al final ella se quedará con él o con Shikamaru xD, francamente Memo si está más guapo. **

**Y bueno, Marco, Sam, Luciana y Dania no tienen pareja…aun. **

**Dafne: ¡Dania ya tiene novio!**

**Dania: ¿y eso que tiene?**

**Dafne: ¡que no puedes tener novio!**

**Dania: lo dices por que no decides si quieres a Sasuke o a Itachi**

**Debbie: Dania y yo nos divertiremos estando de casamenteras, juajuajua**

**Marco: a mi no me interesa eso, así que no hay problema nn**

**Memo: ¬o¬ quizás se deba a que las únicas chicas que quedan son Sakura, Ino y Tenten**

**Dafne: ¡y Hinata!**

**Dania y Luciana: ¡no! ¡Hinata tiene a Naruto!**

**Ichigo: ¡atáquenla con sus técnicas nuevas chicas!**

**Técnicas ¿qué creen que le pondré a cada una de las chicas? ¿qué piensan que pueda hacerles Ebisu? ¿Alguna vez Tsunade dejará de estar enojada por el chantaje que le hicieron? ¿Ichigo acosará a sus clientes?**

**¡averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo!**


	11. La aldea en que se armo escandalo

EXTRAÑO DESTINO 11

La aldea donde se armó escandalo

La mañana siguiente, el grupo despertó e hizo lo habitual antes de irse a sus cursos en la academia. Pero antes de que acabaran el desayuno algo llamó su atención.

-¡ninjas! ¡Hay ninjas rodeando la casa!- gritó Dafne señalando por la ventana.

-¡¿qué?!- corrieron a asomarse

-diablos, parece que estuvieran esperando a alguien-

-quizás a nosotros Marco.-

-¿pero por qué Debbie? No hemos hecho nada malo-

-tal vez descubrieron lo de la anciana-

-¡oh no! ¡Pobre señora!- lamentó Kari imaginando lo peor

-¿no será por lo de Ebisu?-

-¿qué te hace pensar eso Luciana?-

-simple Memo. El hecho de que él esté parado frente a nuestra puerta dando órdenes-

-¡miren! ¡ahí vienen Naruto y Neji!- señaló Dania

Afuera de la casa los previamente mencionados ninja llegaban viendo confundidos los alrededores.

-Ebisu-san ¿qué es lo que hace?- preguntó Neji

-¡ah! ¡seguro que está espiando a las chicas!- acusó Naruto

-¡no digas esas cosas Naruto-kun!- se compuso los lentes y recuperó la calma –anoche no estaban donde se suponen debían esperarme. Los busque toda la noche y no pude encontrarlos así que traje este equipo a ayudarme-

-son kage bunshin- delató el Hyuuga

-ah…eh… bueno, es que no puedo traer ninjas solo por este asunto-

-la vieja Tsunade no quiso dartelos ¿verdad?- sospechó Naruto viendo al sensei con malicia

-ahem. ¡el punto es que ellos aun no han regresado!-

-¿eh? ¿Quién sta haciendo tanto ruido?- pregunto Marco. Salia de la casa con una bolsa de basura -¿y estos ninjas?-

-Marco-san. ¿donde estan Debbie-san y los demás?- quiso saber Neji, todos los clones de Ebisu miraron al mexicano acusadoramente.

-estan todos adentro.-

-¿Dónde estuvieron anoche? Se supone que debían esperarme en el restaurante cuando salieran-

-¿usted es Ebisu? Lo siento, pero salimos a las ocho, esperamos una hora pero Karinna volvió a sentirse mal y tuvimos que traerla de inmediato. Sam y yo pasamos parte de la noche buscando medicina-

-¡¿qué?! ¿Karinna-chan esta mal de nuevo? Pero la vieja Tsunade…-

-calma Naruto, fue su estómago.-

-si esta enferma entonces debo verla y avisar a Hokage-sama- Ebisu deshizo a sus clones y se acercó a la puerta. Marco se puso delante de él mostrandole la bolsa.

-no creo que sea buena idea. Aun no acabamos de limpiar todo…- la cara de Ebisu cambio a una de completo asco

-está bien, entiendo. Volveré después- Ebisu desapareció en una nube de humo, Marco se acercó a un cesto de basura y puso ahí la bolsa. Volteó hacia Neji y Naruto sonriendo.

-aun no acabamos de limpiar…lo que ensuciamos por el desayuno-

-¡Nejito!- Debora lo abrazó en cuanto él y Naruto cruzaron la puerta.

-¿Dónde esta Karinna-chan? ¿esta bien?- Naruto ignoró a la pareja y fue donde el resto

-¡claro Naruto! Ven, puedes pasar a verla-

-espera Dafne…- Dania trató de impedirlo, pero su amiga llevó a Naruto al cuarto donde tenían a Karinna acostada

-ese Ebisu es un problema- se quejo Luciana entrando –tuvimos que golpear a uno de nosotros para tener a alguien inconsciente si él quería entrar.-

-y como Karinna es una debilucha…- sonrió Dafne, Naruto las vio con cierto reproche

-entonces mintieron-

-no lo tomes así. Con solo verlo se sabe que ese hombre es un fastidio- defendió Sam

-además Marquito sabe exactamente donde golpear, nada malo va a pasarle-

-Ebisu-san podrá ser fastidioso, pero es un buen jounnin y tenía un buen punto. ¿A dónde fueron anoche que tuvieron que inventar todo esto?- Neji lo miraba estrictamente. Los chicos y chicas se miraron mutuamente y asintieron.

-fuimos a la casa de la abuela de Ichigo- dijeron al unisono. Al Hyuuga le parecio que todo eso ya lo tenían ensayado.

-¿con la abuela de ese raro? ¿para que?-

-para aprender tecnicas ninja Naruto-kun- respondió Dafne despreocupadamente

-para eso existe la academia-

-pero Neji, ya bastante de los niños fastidiosos tenemos durante nuestras clases de escritura. No vamos a involucrarnos con niños fastidiosos que saben tecnicas ninja, pueden pegarnos-

-ustedes no necesitan saber esas cosas. Para eso Hokage-sama nos envía a cuidarlos. Ustedes deberían atenerse a lo que les dicen y…-

-no vamos a estar aquí para siempre ¿por qué habríamos de atenernos a sus reglas?-

-Sam, no digas esas cosas- regañó Luciana

-si tanta molestia somos nos iremos. Después de todo aquí no tenemos nada ¿no es asi?-

-Sam, lo que Neji trataba de decir es que…-

-yo no quiero estar ateniendome a lo que me dice Tsunade. No quiero tener gente vigilandome todo el tiempo… maldita sea, quiero volver a casa-

-Sam…- Debora abrazó a su hermano, todos los demás se quedaron callados.

-Naruto, lo mejor será irnos por ahora- anunció Neji y el rubio asintió.

-esperen- Luciana se puso frente a ellos –ustedes vinieron aquí por algo ¿no es asi?-

-sí. Queríamos despedirnos de ustedes- miraron sorprendidos al rubio –vamos a estar entrenando unos días para luego irnos a una misión-

-la misión contra akatsuki…- asumió Luciana

-si.-

-¡queremos ir con ustedes!- gritaron Dafne y Debora

-no- respondieron Naruto y Neji antes de irse.

-¡¿Naruto vino a despedirse y no me despertaron?!- Karinna ya estaba en el restaurante con todos los demás y regañaba a las chicas

-perdonanos Kari-chan, fue muy repentino.- sollozó Dafne –yo sé que te encanta ver a Naruto-

-ni te hubieras despertado. Tardaste una hora en recuperar el conocimiento- explicó Marco

-pero… pero… ¡aargh! ¡si van a ir a una misión contra akatsuki yo quiero ir!- comenzó a patear el suelo molesta

-¡nosotras también!-

-yo no, me da miedo- dijo Dania con un escalofrío

-no se puede por que la señora hokage nos tiene bien vigilados- soltó Sam despectivamente

-¡aaargh! ¡contra Tsunade no se puede hacer nada!- Kari siguió dando pisotones y haciendo puchero, Dafne se puso a morder los muebles

-calma, algo se nos debería de ocurrir- comentó Débora, todos se quedaron en silencio pensando para unos segundos después bajar la cabeza decepcionados.

-ho…hola, buenos días- saludó Hinata entrando a la cocina

-hola Hinata- respondieron al unísono y nada animados

-¿q…qué sucede?-

-solo una pequeña situación, tu no te preocupes-

-Karinna-san y Dafne-san estan actuando raro- señaló la Hyuuga

-cierto, siguen haciendo berrinche- analizó Debbie –y Dafne ahora destroza papeles sobre el bote de basura-

-Dafne es destructora, eso es nomal- dijo Dania

-Karinna-san dejó de patear, parece que analiza algo-

-¡tal vez se le ocurrió una idea!- pensó Debbie

ahora mira sorprendida a la pared con una mano cubriendole la boca

-mm… quizás se dio cuenta de algo.-

-ahora está cabizbaja y se puso a lavar platos-

-diablos, ya se resignó a no hacer nada- se quejó la regiomontana

Mientras preparaban todo para abrir el restaurante el grupo platicó tranquilamente con Hinata. Ella les contó un poco sobre su misión y otras cosas, luego abrieron el restaurante y se quedó otro poco con ellos.

-¡sake!- gritó uno de los clientes de repente y golpeó fuertemente la mesa

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó Debbie acercandosele

-¡se me acabo el sake que traje! ¡quiero que me den mas!-

-lo siento pero no vendemos sake a estas horas y…-

-¡tonterías!- el sujeto se levantó bruscamente y sostuvo a Debbie por la espalda -¡traiganme sake o la chica va a sufrir!-

Todos los clientes se alarmaron y Hinata se levantó de su asiento.

-¡no intenten nada o la chica perderá su linda carita!- amenazó el sujeto sacando un kunai

-ay, por favor- la cautiva le dio un codazo en el estómago, se separó de él y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro donde sostenía el kunai. E hombre gritó adolorido.

-¡maldita! ¡Vas a pagar por esto!- sacó otro kunai y corrió hacia ella, pero fue pateado en la cara por Sam.

-voy tener que pedirle que salga de este establecimiento ahora-

-¡no te creas solo por que acertaste un golpe!- el ebrio le lanzó un puñetazo que Sam bloqueó fácilmente para después patearlo en dirección a la puerta, sin embargo no llegó tan lejos como esperaba -¡maldito niño! ¡Voy a quemar este lugar!-

- ¡Ay, yo lo ayudo! –Gritó Dafne sacando un encendedor y un bote de gasolina que siempre cargaba consigo.-

el hombre comenzó a hacer unos sellos y disparo una bola de fuego, pero una barrera impidió que llegara más allá de dos pasos y se la regresó dejándolo inconsciente.

-ya fue suficiente, salga de aquí- Ichigo tomó al hombre por el cuello de su camisa y salió del restaurante.

-¡¿pasó algo aquí?!- preguntó Kakashi entrando de improviso al establecimiento y sorprendiéndose de que, a pesar que vio a un hombre quemado salir de ahí, solamente había una silla tirada y gente impresionada dentro y fuera del local.

-todo esta bien Kakashi-sensei- respondieron los mexicanos como si nada, aun dudando él volteó a ver a Hinata, la chica miraba estupefacta a Sam y Debbie.

Minutos después, en la oficina de la Hokage…

-mm… Tiene un par de golpes y algunas quemaduras, nada grave. Pero…-

-¿qué pasa Hokage-sama? Se ha quedado muy seria-

-Shizune, hay algo raro con el chakra de este hombre- Tsunade miró a Kakashi y luego a Hinata quien se hallaba sentada junto a él -¿podrías usar tu Byakugan para ver su chakra?-

-s…si- la chica activó su byakugan y echó un vistazo al hombre. Su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa y regresó sus ojos a la normalidad –sus canales de chakra… uno de ellos está roto-

-¿qué? ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?-

-si. En su brazo derecho, justo donde Débora-san lo golpeó-

-esto es muy sospechoso… ¿dices que ellos solos pudieron desarmar a un ninja y regresarle un ninjutsu?-

-si-

-eso es imposible Tsunade-sama, aunque hubiera estado borracho ellos no debían ser capaces de noquearlo tan fácilmente-

-eso no es lo que me preocupa Shizune-

-al parecer alguien en el restaurante utilizó una barrera- dijo Kakashi, la hokage chasqueó la lengua

-si Neji o Ebisu hubieran estado ahí no habrían pasado por alto eso-

-lo…lo siento mucho Tsunade-sama-

-no te angusties Hinata, no fue tu culpa. Kakashi, quiero que averigues que fue lo que hicieron esos niños. Envíame a Debora y a Samuel aquí, necesitaré hacerles unas preguntas-

-entendido- el ninja copia desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿nos quería ver Tsunade-sama?- Debbie y Sam entraron a la oficina, ella un poco preocupada y él molesto.

-sí, así es. Siéntense, iré directo al grano- ambos hicieron lo que se les ordenó -¿podrían explicarme lo que pasó en el restaurante?-

-¿lo de ayer con Ebisu o lo de hoy y el borracho?-

-lo de hoy Débora, lo de hoy ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-un seudo-ninja quiso pasarse de listo con mi hermana. Ella se defendió y yo la ayudé ¿es eso algo malo o qué?-

-No, por supuesto que no. Pero al parecer le cortaron los canales de chakra y utilizaron una barrera para regresarle un ataque-

-lo de los canales fue mi culpa- admitió la chica –en cuanto a la barrera no sabemos que pasó. Quizás Ichigo lo hizo, él era ninja hace tiempo-

-Ichigo no sabe usar ese tipo de tecnicas-

-a mí ni me mire. Yo todo lo que hice fue patear al sujeto. Si le pregunta a cualquiera yo ni siquiera moví un dedo cuando el sujeto hizo su tecnica, estaba delante de Debbie en esos momentos-

-¿por qué estas tan a la defensiva Samuel?-

-¡¿por qué?! ¡nos envía a Neji, Ebisu y Hinata a vigilarnos ¿y todavía pregunta por qué?! ¡¿acaso le parecemos sospechosos o algo así?!-

-una chica que sabe sobre akatsuki, una que corta los canales de chakra, uno que sabe poner barreras y otro que sabe Taijutsu avanzado… además provienen de una aldea ninja que acaba de salir de una guerra ¿qué es lo que quieres que piense?-

-estamos nosotros solos en este mundo ¿sería mucho pedir que nos dejara vivir tranquilos y confíe en nosotros?-

-mientras esten en Konoha son mi responsabilidad. Si realmente tienen esas habilidades entonces es probable que su aldea la atacaran para obtener algo y vengan por ustedes después. Debo de tener a alguien cuidando de ustedes en esos casos-

-¡¿y qué lo de esta mañana no es suficiente prueba de que podemos defendernos solos?!-

-Sam… te recuerdo que yo pedí a Neji como guía turístico-

-como guía turístico Debbie, no como guardaespaldas. Cuando empezó a decir que estabamos bajo protección de Tsunade se me hizo extraño ya que nosotros supuestamente estabamos bajo responsabilidad de Naruto mientras nos daban la casa. Pero ya que nos la dieron Neji siguió viniendo y luego enviaron a Ebisu. Cuando vieron que Ebisu no funcionó, nos mandaron a Hinata a vigilarnos mientras trabajabamos por que ella no es nada sospechosa. ¿pues sabe qué Hokage? Su plan le falló por que nos dimos cuenta. Si Hinata no hubiera estado vigilandonos entonces usted apenas se habría enterado de algunos detalles del incidente de esta mañana-

-eres muy perspicaz- admitió Tsunade sonriendo

-¡wah! ¡entonces sí lo hizo con esa intención!- se sorprendió la regiomontana

-qué patético que una de los sannin piense que unos simples chicos son un peligro para la aldea de Konoha- con estas palabras Sam salió del despacho y Debbie fue tras él.

-woaah ¡que valor Sam!- se admiraron todos cuando escucharon lo que ocurrió

-estaba tan molesto… dejó a Tsunade con la palabra en la boca. Ahora seguro que nos sacan de aquí- regañó Debbie

-pues que nos saquen.-

-¡¿estas loco?!- le gritaron los demás

-¡yo tengo una novia!-

-¡yo a Neji!-

-¡yo puedo ver a Kakashi todos los días!-

-¡Kari tiene a Naruto!-

-¡y a Gaara!

-Dafne, Dania… yo no tengo nada-

-¡claro que sí!-

-oigan- Kakashi llegó a "La Luna Azul"

-¿qué pasa Kakashi-sensei?- preguntaron al unísono y le prestaron atención como un perrito a su amo

-hablamos con Hazuki-san y nos dijo lo que pasó anoche-

-¿Hazuki?-

-la abuela de Ichigo-

-oh, con que así se llamaba la anciana- comentó Marco

-¿Tsu…es decir, la hokage y tu hablaron con ella?- Sam volvía a ponerse molesto, las chicas se pusieron entre él y Kakashi

-así es. Ahora sabemos que gracias a ella ustedes aprendieron algunas habilidades ninja-

-con que la vieja soltó la sopa ¿qué van a hacer ahora?-

-Sam, quizás deberías dejar que yo hable, soy más político que tú-

-como quieras Marco-

-perdón Kakashi ¿qué quería decirnos?-

-bueno, quizás para ustedes sean buenas noticias. A partir de mañana van a recibir entrenamiento especial-

-¡¿tú nos vas a entrenar?!- preguntaron todos maravillados con la idea

-solo a Luciana-chan, Guillermo-kun y Marco-kun. A Karinna-chan, Débora-chan y Dania-chan les enseñará Tsunade-sama, a Samuel-kun y Dafne-chan les enseñará Guy-

Los primeros seis señalaron a Dafne y Sam y comenzaron a reírse de ellos.

-¡no es justo! ¡yo quiero que me enseñe alguien guapo!- se quejó Dafne

-yo quiero que me enseñe alguien normal-

-la otra opción era Ebisu-

-Guy está bien-

-¡no esta bien! ¡yo quiero que me enseñe alguien más!-

-¿cómo quien?-

-am…em… ¡Shizune!-

-Shizune-san no se especializa en armas- le dijo Kakashi

-¡no importa! ¡yo quiero a Shizune!- la chica salió corriendo

-¿Dafne-chan ya se va?- preguntó Ichigo viendola salir

-señor ¿podemos ir tras ella?- pidió Dania

-que vayan Luciana y Marco, a los demás los ocupo aquí-

-gracias- los mencionados se fueron con Kakashi tras la rebelde chica

En el edificio de la Hokage…

-¡Kakashi-san! Qué bueno que llegó, necesito su ayuda- sollozó Shizune mostrándole al ninja que estaba esposada a Dafne

-¿de donde sacaste eso?- preguntó Marco

-me lo traje de mi casa-

-¿ibas a llevar un par de esposas al centro ecológico?-

-¡silencio, mortal!-

-Dafne… suelta a Shizune, tenemos que ir a trabajar- Marco se acercó cuidadosamente a su amiga

-¡no quiero!-

-Dafne…-

-pero Marquitu, no quiero que Guy me enseñe-

-Dafne, suéltala- pidió Luciana

-¡ya dije que no!-

-¡¿qué es este escándalo?!- Tsunade llegó notablemente enojada

-¡quiero que me cambien de maestro! ¡Guy-sensei es muy raro y no me va a enseñar nada sobre trampas!-

-¿y por eso tuviste que esposarte a mi asitente?-

-usted le va a enseñar a Kari y Dania ¡yo quiero que Shizune me enseñe a mi!-

-pero Shizune no se especializa en trampas ni armas-

-pero tiene cosas geniales en los brazos y me cae bien ¡yo quiero que Shizune me enseñe!-

-está bien, Shizune te enseñará pero deja de gritar enfrente de mi oficina-

-¡yeay! ¡Vamos Shizune-sensei!- Dafne se fue muy contenta llevándose a la asistente, la cual trataba de detenerse al sujetarse a lo primero que se le ponía enfrente.

Al día siguiente, en la casa de los mexicanos…

-entonces nuestro horario será así: en las mañanas Marco, Luciana y Kari irán a la academia a las lecciones de lectura mientras nosotros trabajamos en el restaurante. Cuando ellos regresen dependiendo del día de la semana un grupo se irá a entrenar mientras el resto trabaja.- explicaba Debbie mostrando una gráfica que habían dibujado

-los lunes y miércoles será el grupo de Kakashi, los martes y jueves el grupo de Tsunade, viernes y sábado Sam y Dafne- indicó Marco –los domingos todos podremos decansar-

-y durante las tardes los que fuimos a lectura le enseñaremos a los demás- terminó de explicar Luciana

-me parece muy bien. Que bueno que pudimos organizarnos con Ichigo.-

-así es Dania.- Memo revisó el horario –hoy es martes, o sea que después de que Kari salga de la academia ustedes irán donde Tsunade-

Los días antes de que el grupo de Naruto partiera a buscar a Akatsuki pasaron relativamente tranquilos. El grupo de mexicanos pasaba sus días turnándose para ir a sus clases y al trabajo. Se iban siempre muy temprano y regresaban a diferentes horas para que Ebisu no los localizara. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Gaara e incluso Kakashi iban a visitarlos de vez en cuando. Pero esa paz se vio interrumpida un viernes.

-¡¿cómo que se van hoy?!- preguntaron las chicas exaltadas cuando Naruto les dio la noticia.

-tenemos que irnos o no conseguiremos atraparlos- intervino Kakashi

-pero es muy pronto- sollozó Debbie aferrándose al brazo de Neji

-ya pasó una semana desde que les dieron la misión- reclamó Sam

-¡llevenme con ustedes!- imploró Dafne agarrándose del pie de Kakashi

-es muy peligroso para ustedes- respondió él

-pero… pero…- Dafne quería decir algo como "quiero ver a Itachi" pero sabía que eso sería demasiado raro

-queremos ver a Itachi Uchiha- reveló Memo sorprendiendo solo a sus compañeros

-¿ustedes también tienen algo en contra suya?- preguntó Naruto

-nah, son otros motivos- el resto de los mexicanos lo vio preguntándole mentalmente "¿en que demonios estas pensando?"

-si ese es el caso entonces deberían hablar con Tsunade-sama- sugirió Kakashi sorprendiendo más a los extranjeros –si saben algo de Itachi Uchiha o piensan que pueden averiguar algo más acompañandonos entonces quizás deje ir a uno de ustedes-

-¡que buena idea!- exclamó Memo

En la oficina de Tsunade…

-No- fue la simple, sencilla y fría respuesta de la hokage.

-¿Ni siquiera uno solo?- pidió Memo suavemente viendo como la médico continuaba leyendo sus papeles como si ellos no estuvieran ahí.

-Ninguno-

-¿Ni siquiera Kari que puede ver el futuro?-

-Ella es la última persona que quiero que vaya. Es demasiado joven-

-¡solo soy unos meses menor! ¡¿por qué todo el mundo insiste en llamarme joven?!-

-¿unos meses? Pensé que tenías doce años- Tsunade despegó la vista de los papeles para mirar a la pobre chica

-no, tengo 17- corrigió no muy contenta

-igual eres muy joven-

-¡pero si incluso Neji es menor que yo!-

-él es un ninja entrenado-

-me ganó con los hechos- sollozó la chica cabizbaja. En silencio el grupo decidió volver al restaurante.

-Ya sabíamos que no podríamos convencerla, no se para qué lo intentamos- dijo Sam perezosamente desde una silla. Los demás, excepto Kari quien lavaba platos, estaban igual.

-pasaremos varios días sin nada bueno que hacer. Sin Naruto y los demás aquí nos vamos a aburrir- se quejó Dania

-cierto, comer ramen con Naruto es la mata- admitió Dafne

-oigan, Kari ha estado de muy mal humor últimamente- Debbie señaló a la chica quien mientras lavaba platos murmuraba algo para sí misma y gruñía.

-así se pone cuando se enoja- dijo Luciana

-te equivocas Luciana, cuando se enoja es peor, a mí sí me ha tocado verla enojada- corrigió Dania –agradece que no esté aventándonos los platos ahora mismo-

-Kari estará bien, lo que me molesta es lo aburridos que vamos a estar, solo se quedarán Shino y Lee… quiero a mi Neji-

-ahora se quedó quieta- puntualizó Memo, el grupo se quedó viendo a la menor de ellos.

-¡tengo una idea!- dijo Kari finalmente levantando una mano entusiastamente.

Cuando el restaurante cerró los chicos se dispusieron a salir a un lado, sin embargo algo inesperado se les cruzó en el camino.

-¡¿Ebisu?!-

-así es, he estado aquí todo el día esperando a que salgan-

-eso no era necesario- dijo Marco sonriendo lo más simpatico que podía, pero internamente sentía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

-claro que lo era. He estado una semana sin saber de ustedes y se supone que estoy a cargo de cuidarlos. De ahora en adelante los seguiré a todas partes y esperaré en el restaurante a que salgan de trabajar. Cuando vayan a la escuela enviaré a uno de mis clones y…-

-no es por ofender Ebisu pero por ahora no necesitamos de su vigilancia- dijo Luciana políticamente –ahora hay algunas cosas que quisieramos hacer y nos gustaría algo de privacidad-

-digan lo que digan voy a ir con ustedes-

-iremos a ver entrenar a Rock Lee- interrumpió Debbie esta vez, Ebisu se quedó callado.

-está bien, vayan. Pero si no se nada de ustedes en 3 horas, voy a ir a buscarlos-

-¡gracias!-

Y el grupo por primera vez fue al lugar al que dijeron que irían.

-¡hey! ¡Rock Lee! ¡amigo, cuate, compadre!- saludó Karina pasando por entre los arboles y arbustos del lugar

-buenas tardes Karina-san, buenas tardes a todos- saludó Lee separandose del tronco que golpeaba -¿han venido a entrenarse? Iré a buscar a Guy-sensei para que los ayude-

-no, en realidad hemos venido a hablar contigo de algo muuuy importante-

-claro, pueden preguntar lo que sea-

-¿qué se necesita hacer para contratarte para una misión?-

Un rato después, en el edificio de la Hokage, más específicamente en donde se entregan las misiones…

-¿quieren que Lee los escolte hacia una aldea?- Tsunade estaba sorprendida por la petición que los mexicanos le hacían.

-así es- afirmó Debbie –necesitamos ir a Otafuku hoy mismo de ser posible- Tsunade los miró con desconfianza. –pensamos que algun sobreviviente de nuestra aldea podría estar ahí-

-no puedo enviarlos con Lee- decidió –tendrá que ser otro ninja-

-tenemos el dinero suficiente, y según sabemos Lee no tiene ninguna otra misión- alegó Marco

-aún así Lee no puede hacerse cargo de la vigilancia de ocho personas él solo, y ustedes seguro no tienen dinero para pagar por un equipo completo-

-sí lo tenemos. Precisamente por que somos 8 personas tenemos el dinero suficiente. Asigne al ninja que quiera, necesitamos ir a esa ciudad- dijo Karina. Tsunade suspiró resignada.

-está bien, pero yo elegiré al otro ninja ¿todos de acuerdo?-

-¡si!-

-bien, vayan a preparar sus cosas, informaré a ambos que los esperen en la entrada de la aldea-

-¡gracias Tsunade-sama!- dejaron el dinero correspondiente a la mitad del pago y se fueron corriendo a su casa.

Las chicas empacaban algo de ropa y productos de higiene personal mientras hablaban

-jajaja. Sea cual sea el ninja que elija tendremos a Lee con nosotros para apoyarnos- rió Kari maliciosamente.

-tuviste un buen plan esta vez- concedió Dafne –Otafuku está pasando el área donde fueron Naruto y los otros. Solo debemos pasar por ahí y podremos verlos disimuladamente-

-sí, pero seguramente Tsunade se dio cuenta del plan y por eso enviará a otro ninja con nosotros. Según el mapa que nos enseñó Ichigo hay dos rutas para llegar ahí y lo más seguro es que el otro ninja quiera que vayamos por la ruta segura- advirtió Debbie

-es por eso que levamos a Lee como apoyo- la menor de grupo sonrió triunfalmente

-¿todo listo?- preguntó Luciana terminando de cerrar su mochila.

-¡sí!- exclamaron las otras -¿cargaste la cámara?- preguntó Dania

-claro. Por nada del mundo me perdería la oportunidad de tomarle fotos a Kakashi peleando- las chicas caminaron al cuarto de los chicos, quienes apenas llevaban la mitad de sus mochilas empacada y un montón de ropa y otras tonterías en el suelo. -¿qué es todo esto?- preguntó Luciana

-¿ya estan listas? Pensamos que tardarían más- dijo Memo

-es definitivo, las mujeres no somos tardadas para arreglarnos, los hombres sí- decidió Kari.

Al cabo de una hora llegaron a la gran puerta de Konoha…

-¡hola chicos!- saludó Lee, para confusión del grupo estaba solo.

-hola Lee… ¿aún no llega quien nos iba a acompañar?- quiso saber Marco

-sí, está aquí desde antes que yo-

-¿y donde está?- como respuesta a la pregunta de Marco, el ninja vestido de verde señaló a un árbol cercano donde un chico completamente cubierto de ropa y lentes oscuros los miraba. –Ah, con que es Shino-

-¡wah! ¡Shino!- Dafne corrió emocionada a abrazarlo, el chico ni se inmutó.

-es hora de irnos- dijo caminando hacia la salida, los mexicanos y Lee lo siguieron sonrientes.

El viaje fue de lo más tranquilo, los muchachos hablaban con Lee acerca de taijutsu y entrenamiento mientras que las mujeres hablaban entre ellas sobre cosas que les gustaría comprar y comer, y Shino iba al frente dirigiendolos. En un punto el camino se dividía en tres caminos así que el guía tomó el del centro, pero Marco se detuvo abruptamente por lo que sus paisanos y Lee lo imitaron.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Shino.

-ese no es el camino que trazamos en el mapa. Debemos ir por el camino de la izquierda-

-es más rápida esta ruta-

-pero en esta otra hay baños termales-

-en Konoha también los hay-

-y hay una tienda donde venden una medicina muy buena que queremos comprar-

-por favor Shino-kun, eso haría muy bien a la salud de Karina-san- pidió Rock Lee

-sí, sí. Mi salud- Kari fingió un par de tosidos –realmente me haría bien-

-¿acaso no quieren llegar a tiempo a ver a las personas de su país?-

-¡queremos ir por esa ruta y por esa ruta nos vas a llevar!- ordenó Dafne agarrando al Aburame por el cuello de sus chaquetas. El tono de voz y la mirada de la chica eran tan aterradores que un bebe hubiera llorado ahí mismo.

-está bien… tomaremos el otro camino.-

-¡yeay!- Dafne lo soltó y avanzó por el camino de la izquierda. El grupo la siguió temiendo volver a hacerla enojar.

Y siguiendo esa ruta fue que llegaron cerca de donde se desarrollaba un encuentro entre Itachi, Kisame, Deidara y Tobi contra los ninjas de Konoha que habían partido en su búsqueda.

-debemos ocultarnos y continuar- decidió Shino, lo que más temía que ocurriera en la misión había pasado.

-ni madres, nos quedamos.- dijo Dania decididamente

-nos ocultamos y nos quedamos- sugirió Marco, el pequeño grupo fue atrás de unos arbustos, Lee fue junto con ellos y miró junto con ellos la batalla muy emocionado. Shino los acompañó resignado y sospechando de lo bien que esos chicos sabían ocultarse.

-tal vez fue así como sobrevivieron a aquella masacre…- pensó. -¿qué es eso?- preguntó al notar que Luciana sacaba un aparato y presionaba un botón varias veces.

-es una cámara-

-¿cámara? ¿tan pequeña?-

-así es Lee. Tecnología de nuestro hogar. Ahora callen y dejenme tomar fotos.- añadió complacida consigo misma, sus amigos se asomaban a ver la pantalla de la cámara a ver que excitantes fotografías estaba tomando.

Sin embargo la batalla se inclinaba a favor de Akatsuki. Los ninjas de Konoha estaban teniendo problemas aún si los superaban en número. El ver a los héroes ser golpeados, azotados, cortados y heridos era perturbante para los chicos. Si bien en el anime solían ver todo eso, en vivo era un asunto completamente diferente.

Los mexicanos se miraron mutuamente, preocupados. Se notaba que ninguno quería continuar en esa situación. Incluso Rock Lee y Shino estaban conteniendo sus ganas de ir a golpear a los akatsuki.

-debemos hacer algo- susurró Memo

-no somos ninjas, no podemos- regañó Kari

-entonces que los ayuden Shino y Lee-

-nuestra misión es solo protegerlos, no podemos abandonar para hacer otra cosa- dijo Shino

-Shino-kun, no podemos dejar a nuestros camaradas así- replicó Lee.

-ya estoy harta de esto- gruñó Luciana saliendo de los arbustos y poniendose de pie de manera heroíca –¡Denme una espada!- ordenó extendiendo su diestra hacia Marco, el chico sacó una katana de su mochila y se la arrojó a su amiga quien la atrapó en el acto. Desenvainó y corrió a atacar a Tobi con una estocada que hubiera dado en su costado derecho si él no se hubiera movido a tiempo.

-¡¿Luciana?!- los de Konoha estaban sorprendidos. Shino hizo una seña a Lee para que fuera a ayudar a la chica (quien seguía tratando de golpear a Tobi) mientras él se quedaba cerca de los demás. El akatsuki tenía un poco de dificultad para ver los movimientos de la chica, lo cual llamó la atención de Kisame. Los demás (incluidos Deidara y Gaara quienes hacía unos momentos estaban enfrascados en una mortal pelea) estaban confundidos mirando lo que Luciana hacía. Su técnica con la espada les resultaba sumamente extraña, pero para los Konohienses había otra preocupación…

-si ella está aquí eso significa que los demás…-

-es probable Naruto- interrumpió Kakashi

-tsk, esto solo va a causarnos más problemas-

-Neji tiene razón, ahora vamos a tener que cuidar de estos tipos- apoyó Sakura, Kakashi la miró de mala manera.

-ya veo… así que hay otros- musitó Itachi; Shikamaru, Neji y Temari le lanzaron una mirada de reproche a Haruno.

-Itachi y su mirada asesina… diablos- masculló Marco.

-Tendremos que defendernos- le dijo Debbie

-espera, es demasiado que hagamos eso en estos momentos-

-Sam tiene razón, si usamos eso…-

-calma Dania, sé que podemos hacerlo- insistió la regiomontana y se llevó a Memo por entre los arbustos hacia otra parte.

-lo dice por que ella puede defenderse-

-¿de qué estan hablando?- Shino estaba más que confundido por la conversación que acababa de escuchar. Pronto notó que al frente de ellos una cuerda se estiró a los pies de Tobi haciéndolo tropezar. Luciana trató de encajarle la espada pero el akatsuki había utilizado un kawarimi.

-funcionó. Es nuestro turno- Dafne tomó a Marco y se fueron por los alrededores colocando tachuelas y piedras por donde Kisame peleaba contra Hinata, Ino y Kiba.

Karinna, Dania y Sam se quedaron en el mismo sitio con Shino viendo que era de Naruto, Sakura, Sai, y Shikamaru quienes apoyaban a Kakashi contra Itachi. Neji había ido a ayudar a Luciana y Lee contra Tobi; y los hermanos de la arena peleaban contra Deidara.

Luego de las tachuelas, Dafne puso trampas para osos, pegamento y bombas de humo por donde veía que Kisame y Tobi pasarían. Marco aprovechó la distracción causada por las bombas de humo y le lanzó un jutsu de fuego a Itachi.

-diablos, no le dí- supo de inmediato. Naruto pudo notar que en lugar de Itachi estaba un tronco.

-Marco-kun ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿cómo es que puedes hacer eso datebayo?- preguntó Uzumaki

-luego explico, hay que encontrar a Ita…- no pudo completar su frase por que notó unos kunais llegando a toda velocidad, por suerte para él un escudo de chakra se levantó enfrente suyo. –gracias Kari-

-¿Kari?- se preguntó Sakura. La barrera se deshizo y Marco tomó un par de los kunais para lanzarselo a Dafne quien, tan velozmente que era difícil verla, estaba poniendo pegamento en algunas partes del suelo y tratando de lanzar dardos hacia Deidara.

Este akatsuki estaba teniendo más problemas de los normales tratando de que sus aves le dieran a Gaara y sus hermanos. Esto era debido a que cada vez que una de sus figuras iba a explotar una fuerza casi invisible suprimía el área de la explosión al mínimo.

-Kisame, Deidara- la voz de Itachi se escuchó desde el bosque –será mejor que nos retiremos-

-¡¿pero qué dices h´m?! ¡son solo unos niños! ¡podemos derrotarlos!- gritó Deidara.

-senpai, será mejor hacer caso por ahora- dijo Tobi esquivando un último intento de Neji por golpearlo y saltando al lomo del ave donde el rubio estaba, este respondió pateandolo fuera del ave.

-je. No será la última vez que nos veamos mocosos- Kisame sonrió con sorna y tras hacer un sello se volvió agua y desapareció.

-ya pagarán la próxima. Nadie suprime mi arte, h´m- Deidara provocó una última explosión antes de desaparecer al igual que Tobi.

-¡woaah! Kari ¿le tomaste foto a esto?-

-por supuesto Dania, estuvo genial-

-¿alguien quiere explicarme que hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó Kakashi asomandose a verlas por encima del improvisado escondite.

-Hola Kakashi…- saludaron nerviosos los tres mexicanos ahí ocultos.

-Kakashi-sensei, nosotros solo estabamos de paso, ibamos camino a Otafuku- explicó Lee. Kakashi paseó la vista por todos ellos y la fijó un poco más en Marco y Luciana, luego la regresó a Karinna y Dania.

-van a tener que explicar muchas cosas una vez que lleguemos allá-

Los ocho mexicanos se miraron preocupados: sabían que estaban en problemas.

Unas horas después en un pequeño hotel en el pueblo de Otafuku el grupo le terminaba de contar a Kakashi la historia de cómo habían llegado ahí mientras que Dania, Sakura e Ino curaban las heridas de todos…

-así que la abuela de Ichigo utilizó su jutsu con ustedes… bueno, eso explica el surgimiento repentino de técnicas en Marco, pero las habilidades que Luciana-chan mostró no son algo que pueda aprenderse con ese jutsu-

-ah no, yo la esgrima la practico desde hace mucho tiempo.-

-¡sí! ¡Luciana es muy buena en eso! De donde venimos ella es campeona- añadió Kari emocionada

-pero si solo soy el trece a nivel nacional-

-¡y eso es genial mujer!-

-¿entonces tú eres la única que puede utilizar ese estilo de combate? Impresionante- ante este cumplido de Kakashi, Luciana solo pudo sonrojarse y sonreír.

-¿pudieron averiguar algo?- preguntó Marco a Naruto, el rubio negó con la cabeza

-esos bastardos no nos dijeron nada de utilidad sobre Sasuke-

-debe ser cuestión de tiempo antes que ese idiota decida atacar a su hermano- soltó Debbie despectivamente.

-¡no llames idiota a Sasuke!- defendieron Sakura y Dafne a la vez.

-yo le llamo como quiera-

-ya calmense- pidió Kari –no venimos aquí a pelear sino a atrapar a alguno de los akatsuki ¿no es así Kakashi-sensei?-

-así es. Será mejor que se eviten comentarios de ese tipo- le dijo a la regiomontana, esta se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

-¿tan siquiera notaron algo de utilidad?- preguntó Shikamaru a Dania, el Nara trataba de evitar ver lo juntos que se habían sentado Memo y Temari.

-pues yo no noté nada, salvo que Kari es muy buena tomando fotos-

-yo estaba tratando de atrapar a Itachi- se excusó Dafne felizmente

-igual nosotros- ante la negativa de la mayoría de los mexicanos las miradas regresaron a Kari.

-ah pues… yo noté que Tobi tiene Sharingan- Se hizo el silencio absoluto. –e-es en serio, miren- la chica le mostró la pantalla de la cámara a Kakashi y Neji e hizo un zoom hasta la apertura en la máscara de Tobi -¿lo notan?-

-tiene ojos rojos, eso no es novedad, Kurenai-sensei también los tiene- descartó Neji. La verdad era que las aspas típicas del Sharingan no podían apreciarse bien.

-pero esquivó todos mis movimientos, con lo nueva que mi técnica era para él debía haberle sido más difícil-

-quizás solamente es bueno esquivando Luciana-san-

-pero…-

-Dania ¿ya terminaste de curar a los que hacían falta?- preguntó Marco poniendose de pie repentinamente.

-¿eh? Sí-

-entonces vamonos a nuestra habitación y dejemos que los ninjas hablen cosas de ninja. Ya hicimos suficiente por hoy-

-¡sí jefe!- Dafne fue la primera en levantarse y seguirle. Los demás lo hicieron luego que ella al darse cuenta de la forma en que los ninjas los miraban. En sus ojos se reflejaba que no confiaban plenamente en lo que los mexicanos pudieran decirles.

-¿qué pasó Marco? ¿por qué nos fuimos tan de repente?- quiso saber Memo

-ellos vinieron aquí en misión, nosotros solamente estamos aquí de metiches por que queríamos saber cosas que no nos corresponden. Incluso engañamos a Shino y Lee para poder hacerlo. No me siento bien con todo esto-

-tienes razón, perdón por haber sugerido que hicieramos esto-

-no es tu culpa Kari, pudimos habernos negado-

-Marco tiene razón, esto es culpa de todos- apoyó Debbie

-¡pero si no hubieramos estado ahí los hubieran dejado peor de lo que están ahora!-

-no Dania, quizás de hecho hubieran conseguido atrapar a uno, pero gracias a nosotros los cuatro akatsuki se retiraron- analizó Sam

-¡waah! ¡yo quería atrapar a Itachi!-

-deja de decir eso Dafne ¿sabes lo que te haría Itachi si lo atraparas?-

-me mirará fríamente hasta que note que soy el amor de su vida y me comience a ver con un toque de dulzura y se desatará para ir a besarme- se apresuró a decir con ilusión en los ojos

-babosa- musitaron Dania y Kari al mismo tiempo.

-deberíamos hacer algo para compensar a los ninjas.- sugirió Luciana

-¡Gran idea! ¿qué puede ser? ¿una fiesta? ¿un regalo?- preguntó Kari casi por inercia

-¡yo vi un letrero sobre un festival!- recordó Debbie

-


	12. El bosque a punto de ser destruido

Extraño Destino 12

Cuando Naruto y el grupo de búsqueda llegó a la cueva notaron que esta estaba bloqueada por una gran roca sellada.

-¡Aaargh! ¡¿Que estos sujetos no conocen otra forma de cerrar sus guaridas?!- se quejó el rubio

-Calma Naruto, esta vez es un sello simple, tal parece que nos estaban esperando.- le dijo Kakashi procediendo a quitar con su mano derecha el papel que creaba la barrera en la roca, acto seguido se volteó hacia Sakura. La chica asintió levemente con la cabeza y caminó hacia la roca al tiempo que los demás se alejaban una distancia que consideraran prudente. Tal y como estaba acostumbrada a hacer, Haruno golpeó la roca partiéndola en cientos de pedazos y polvo. Los ninjas procedieron a la cueva preparados para atacar o defenderse, pero nada los hubiera preparado para el espectáculo con el que se encontraron…

Dafne estaba sentada en una silla jugando cartas con Itachi mientras detrás de ellos cientos de billetes se quemaban asando un pequeño pez tiburón a pesar del sufrimiento de Kakuzu y Kisame, y en las esquinas estaban Deidara con su cabello completamente maltrecho y mal cortado y Tobi en posición fetal murmurando algo. Hidan estaba en todas partes, literalmente. Partes de su cuerpo estaban dispersadas por toda la cueva mientras que la cabeza estaba colgada de una estalactita con la boca tapada…

-Itachi, quiero aumentar la apuesta a dos brazos de Hidan.-

-Añadiré otra pierna.- dijo el Uchiha.

-¡Dafne-chan! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- se escandalizó Naruto -¡Ellos son Akatsuki!-

-¡Oye Itachi! ¡No uses el sharingan!- regañó la chica haciendo caso omiso del Uzumaki

-No lo hago-

-¡Mentiroso!-

-Mira- se señaló los ojos que estaban tan negros como la noche. Hinata no pudo contenerse más y se desmayó irremediablemente al ver las partes de Hidan dispersas. Por suerte para ella Neji la atrapó antes que se golpeara la cabeza.

-¡Estás jugando cartas con un miembro de Akatsuki apostando partes de un Akatsuki! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!- le gritó Sakura

-¡Calla! ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada?!- le gritó la mexicana revisando sus cartas. La pelirosada quiso ir a golpearla pero Naruto y Kakashi se encargaron de contenerla, Kiba y Akamaru estaban bastante mareados por el fuerte olor a sangre y eran incapaces de moverse. Sai caminó tranquilamente hacia atrás de Itachi echándole una ojeada a sus cartas para luego hacerle señas discretas a Dafne. Pero el Uchiha lo notó y le apretó la muñeca izquierda murmurándole una serie de amenazas. Shikamaru miraba alrededor tratando de descifrar cómo la chica había hecho semejante destrozo.

-Dafne-chan ¿todo esto es tu culpa?- preguntó Kakashi una vez que Itachi bajó las cartas y declaró que se acababa el juego.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo ella inocentemente viendo al sensei.

-Olvidalo.-

-Nunca debieron haberle enseñado a poner trampas.- analizó Yamato asombrado por los restos de trampas del lugar.

-Que problemática- fue todo lo que dijo Shikamaru

-¿Y quién ganó?- preguntó Naruto a Sai inocentemente olvidándose por un momento de la situación.

-Itachi-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué él?! ¡Él abandonó el juego!- alegó la chica, en esos momentos una imagen casi holográfica se formó frente a ellos.

-¡Itachi! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- gritó potentemente la distorsionada voz. Itachi se colocó de frente a él dándole la espalda al resto de los ninjas.

-Sólo unos problemas con la cautiva.-

-¡¿Entonces por qué más de medio Akatsuki está indispuesto a pelear?!-

-Problemas con la cautiva.- repitió. El líder de la organización miró a Dafne y luego a los ninjas que habían retomado su posición defensiva.

-Niña, tú no eres la jinchuuriki ¿verdad?-

-Nup-

-Lo supuse…-

-¡¿Cómo puede suponer eso con el desastre que ha hecho h´n?!- gritó Deidara recobrando un poco la compostura -¡Tan solo mire mi cabello!-

-¡Esa suposición suya nos ha costado la mayoría de los fondos de la organización!- exclamó Kakuzu

-Y mi mascota favorita…- sollozó Kisame.

-Calma, calma. Todavía podemos vengarnos.- tranquilizó el líder.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron los Akatsuki. Inmediatamente apareció otro holograma a un lado del líder donde se veía a los mexicanos restantes atados con hiedras espinosas y Zetsu detrás de ellos sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldito! ¡Suéltalos!- exigió Dafne

-Soy yo el que pone las condiciones aquí.- dijo el líder, los miembros de la organización maligna sonrieron con sorna, excepto Tobi que no se le notaba tras la máscara y Hidan cuya cabeza seguía atada a la estalactita.

En la posada del pueblo donde se habían quedado los demás mexicanos, Shino y Lee no estaban en la mejor de las condiciones. Ese sujeto los había tomado por sorpresa y los venció en poco tiempo. Debido a la falta de espacio para pelear y las técnicas de camuflaje tan extrañas que Zetsu usaba Marco y los muchachos no duraron mucho más que sus guardaespaldas. Ahora el grupo completo estaba atado a la pared de la habitación mediante enredaderas bastante dolorosas y filosas mientras Zetsu hablaba con el líder y el grupo de Naruto a través de un holograma.

Debbie y Kari comenzaron a llorar en silencio sintiéndose culpables de todo lo que había pasado… si tan solo no hubiera hablado sobre ese festival… si tan solo no hubieran dejado a Dafne sola…

_-deberíamos hacer algo para compensar a los ninjas.- sugirió Luciana_

_-¡Gran idea! ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Una fiesta? ¿Un regalo?- preguntó Kari casi por inercia_

_-¡yo vi un letrero sobre un festival!- recordó Debbie_

_-¡Qué gran idea! ¡Podemos comprarnos unos kimonos e ir!- se ilusionó Dafne_

_-¡Sí!- concordaron las chicas…_

_Horas después, los chicos en general esperaban enfrente de la posada a que salieran las damas… quedaron maravillados al ver que las dos horas de esfuerzo arreglándose habían dado frutos. _

_Dafne usaba un kimono morado, Dania uno negro, Debbie uno azul, Kari uno rosa, Luciana uno rojo, Hinata uno amarillo, Ino uno naranja, Sakura uno rojo y Temari uno violeta. _

_-Vaya, que bien quedaron.- sonrió Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Hinata a lo que las chicas rieron picaramente. _

_-Sí, de no ser por el olor ni las reconocería- afirmó Kiba ganándose un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Ino. _

_-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó Neji visiblemente fastidiado de tanta espera. _

_-¿A dónde?- cuestionó Dafne _

_-Al festival ¿Para qué crees que rentamos estos kimonos?- regañó Debbie sujetándose del brazo de Neji. _

_-¿Por qué nos vemos bonitas?-_

_-em… sí, mejor nos vamos antes que se llene mucho.- decidió Marco y así se fueron al festival. _

_En algún momento terminaron separandose en grupos (intencionalmente cabe decir). Naruto se fue con Hinata; Sakura, Sai y Yamato por otro lado; Ino se llevó a Sam, Temari a Memo, Dania y Luciana a Kakashi… unos minutos después Kankuro, Lee y Shikamaru se fueron a seguir a Temari y Memo en lo que llamaban un plan para recuperar a Temari (Kankuro aceptó ir en un ataque de celos que le dio al saber la rapidez con que su hermana aceptó salir con el mexicano). _

_-Parece que solo quedamos nosotros.- Karina vio que junto a ella solo quedaban Dafne, Marco, Gaara, Kiba y Shino. _

_-Nos vemos- dijo Dafne sacando sus hilos de metal y otras cosas y alejándose del grupo. _

_-¿Me vas a dejar sola con los hombres?- sollozó Kari_

_-¡Buen punto!- la otra chica se regresó de inmediato para seguidamente comenzar a molestar a Kiba, subirse sobre Akamaru y decirle a Shino cosas como "si dejas a los insectos me caso contigo". _

_-¡Miren! ¡Ahí venden máscaras!- señaló la de rosa. _

_-¡Máscaras! ¡Yo quiero!- Dafne arrastró a Marco hasta el lugar, los demás se quedaron atrás suspirando y aprovechando los instantes de paz que tendrían sin la chica… pero la paz no duró mucho ya que Dafne volvió de inmediato. _

_-¿Qué pasó? ¿No querías una máscara?-_

_-No, estaban feas. Marco va a comprar una pero la fila está muy larga así que nos alcanzará luego.-_

_Un rato después Dafne se fue a atrapar una ardilla, oportunidad que Shino y Kiba usaron para huir de ella, y al cabo de una hora Marco corría por todo el festival buscando a los ninjas para decirles que había visto a Itachi llevarse a Dafne… o más bien a Dafne yéndose con Itachi. _

Ahora Dafne estaba en la cueva de Akatsuki viendo a sus amigos siendo retenidos por el hombre planta. Naruto y los otros ninjas discutieron algo, luego los malos respondieron algo, pero la chica no ponía atención.

-¡Dafne-chan! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- le dijo Naruto tomándola por la muñeca para llevársela.

-¡Pero Itachi...!-

-¡Rápido Naruto! ¡Muévanse!- gritó Kakashi y el chico acatando la orden jaló a Dafne hacia la salida pero se detuvo al escuchar una explosión seguida por el sonido de mil aves chirriando.

-Ese sonido…- ambos se voltearon hacia el techo destrozado de la cueva… Sasuke Uchiha había aparecido…junto con otros tres sujetos que ninguno de los presentes conocía y que no parecieron importar mucho.

-¡Waah! ¡Es Sasuke!- gritó emocionada la mexicana.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Naruto

-Ah… em… ¿no?-

-Itachi… he venido a acabar con esto de una vez- dijo el menor de los Uchiha

-¡Nyaa! ¡Sasuke es genial!- exclamó Dafne, el aludido solo volteó a verla de reojo algo extrañado y devolvió la mirada a Itachi.

-Naruto… es nuestra oportunidad…- anunció Neji quien aún cargaba a Hinata en su espalda.

-Pero…-

-Naruto y yo nos quedamos- decidió Dafne –Ustedes vayan a ayudar a los otros… por cierto ¿Dónde está Gaara?-

-Su equipo y él están afuera…- Neji miró a Naruto y luego a Kakashi esperando órdenes.

-De acuerdo, Neji quedas a cargo hasta que se reúnan con Gaara.- decidió Kakashi finalmente –Naruto, Sakura, Yamato y Sai se quedan-

-¡Yo también!- anunció la mexicana, Kakashi afirmó con la cabeza dando a entender que daba su consentimiento.

-Entendido- los restantes salieron dejando a Dafne ahí con ellos.

El grupo no tardó mucho en reunirse con Gaara, quien había oído la explosión que Sasuke causó, y tras explicarle la situación brevemente el kazekage los hizo apresurar el paso.

No demoraron mucho en llegar al lugar donde se habían estado hospedando. Se dividieron en grupos para rodear el edificio, Gaara, Neji y Temari entraron de frente.

En un par de horas media habitación estaba destrozada, el jardín arruinado y el área en general llena de arena y hierbas muertas. Sobra mencionar que los mexicanos estaban más que impresionados después de haber visto semejante batalla y Zetsu se hallaba en el suelo inconsciente.

-Hay que regresar donde Naruto.- decidió Gaara cuando se aseguraron que el miembro de Akatsuki no se movería –Va a necesitar ayuda.-

-Pero están heridos.- intervino Kari –Si van acabaran peor.-

-Cierto, primero descansen un poco.- sugirió Marco

-¡Yo puedo ayudar a curar sus heridas!- anunció Dania

-Lo siento, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder.- dijo Temari –Akatsuki es muy poderoso y el grupo de Naruto no podrá solo.-

-Entonces iremos con ustedes, así Dania puede curarlos en el camino.- sugirió Debbie

-Es demasiado peligroso.- reprendió Neji con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Y? Estando aquí igual nos atacaron. Si vamos con ustedes les será más fácil cuidarnos ¿no?- hizo notar Memo

-Solo nos estorbarían en la pelea.- lo regañó Temari.

-¡Ya sé! Vamos con ustedes hasta que lleguen al lugar de la pelea mientras Dania los cura y luego nos regresamos con todo y Dafne ¿qué les parece?- fue la propuesta de Kari. Los ninjas se lo pensaron un segundo. El que se llevaran a Dafne del lugar de la pelea era bastante tentador. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari y Neji se miraron entre sí y luego a los mexicanos.

-Está bien.- aceptó el kazekage –Pero tienen que regresar de inmediato.-

-¡Sí, señor!-

Mientras tanto, los hermanos Uchiha continuaban su pelea mientras Naruto, los acompañantes de Sasuke y los Akatsuki miraban sentados en los escombros de la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Entonces Sasuke les pidió que lo acompañaran mientras busca venganza?- preguntó Sakura con curiosidad al chico de cabello claro que estaba en el grupo de Sasuke.

-Sí, aunque todavía no sabemos para qué. Yo quería pelear con Kisame, pero está muy ocupado tratando de revivir a su mascota.-

-¡Es más importante que tu manía de coleccionar espadas!- le reprendió el hombre-pez mientras veía a su mascota nadar en un riachuelo, Sakura (tras ser amenazada por Dafne) había hecho el favor de curar al susodicho pez.

-¡Vamos Sasuke! ¡Ahh no! ¡No le pegues a Itachi! ¡Dale duro Itachi! ¡Aah! ¡Pero si esta peleando con Sasuke! ¡Wa! ¡Que lindos!- gritaba Dafne confundiéndose cada vez que terminaba una frase.

-Dafne… eres peor que todas las fans de Sasuke en Konoha juntas.- decidió Naruto con fastidio.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Tienes que vencerlo! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Eres el mejor!- alentaba la chica pelirroja del grupo de Sasuke, haciendo más escándalo que la misma Dafne.

-¿Estas seguro que Dafne es la peor?- inquirió Kakashi mirando a su alumno.

Así que cuando el grupo dirigido por Gaara llegó al lugar los mexicanos sintieron bastante pena ajena. Los sonorenses voltearon a ver a Marco, quien al parecer era el único que sabía controlar a Dafne, y el chico suspiró resignado dirigiéndose hacia su amiga.

-Dafne, es hora de irnos.-

-¡Pero Sasuke e Itachi están peleando!-

-Sí, pero es muy peligroso que te quedes aquí.-

-¡No me importa! ¡Yo quiero verlos pelear!-

-¿Y si vienes con nosotros y esperas a que uno de ellos vuelva para que sepas directamente al ganador sin tener que verlos sacándose los ojos entre sí?-

-Suena interesante… ¿Pero como sabes que uno de ellos volverá?-

-Em… ¿el poder del amor?-

-Que cursi eres Marquitu.-

-Tú solo vente que si no Gaara se enojará con nosotros.-

-¡Me gusta más Sasuke!-

-Ay chamaca…-

-¡Dafne! ¡Si vienes te daremos chocolate!- gritó Kari desde lejos.

-¡Tú no tienes ningún chocolate!- con esta afirmación la chica de rosa se quedó callada. De pronto la silueta del líder de Akatsuki volvió a aparecer, su disgusto podía notarse en sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que creen que hacen?- le preguntó a Deidara, Tobi, Kisame y Kakuzu (quien volvía a coser las partes de Hidan) tratando de contener su furia.

-Esperando que esos dos terminen h´n.- bufó Deidara señalando a los Uchiha.

-Su prioridad es atrapar a los jinchuuriki y tienen uno delante de ustedes.-

-El terreno no es conveniente para una pelea, nos ocasionaría muchas perdidas hacerlo con tantos de Konoha aquí.- dijo Kakuzu –Ya bastante dinero perdimos hace rato…-

-Mi tiburoncito aún no se recupera.- se justificó Kisame

-Yo no me arriesgaré a que se burlen de mi cabello h´n- decidió Deidara quien traía un gorro en la cabeza.

-Deidara, tu cabello siempre te ha causado burlas.- le hizo recordar el líder.

-Pero antes estaba presentable aunque afeminado. Ahora parezco puercoespín h´h.-

-¿Y qué hay de ti Tobi?- preguntó el líder suspirando.

-Tobi ya no es un buen chico… Santa Clus nunca le trae nada.-

-Se llama Santa Claus, tarado. Con razón nunca te da nada.- le recriminó Dafne

-¡¿Lo ve?!- sollozó el de la máscara. El líder de Akatsuki pareció pensar algo por un segundo y luego miró a los mexicanos, comenzando con Dafne y Marco.

-Ustedes no son de aquí ¿verdad?-

-Ninguno de nosotros es de un bosque.- respondió Marco inocentemente.

-Me refiero… a que ninguno es de este mundo.- todos los presentes se quedaron en shock.

-¿Pe… pero qué esta diciendo? Nosotros…-

-Sí, ustedes tienen un chakra diferente… y aún tienen restos de mi chakra alrededor de su cuerpo.-

-¡¿De qué está hablando?!- preguntó Naruto poniéndose de pie.

-Tratando de invocar una criatura que se esconde en otro mundo terminé invocando a este grupo de personas… al parecer la invocación salió tan mal que ni siquiera llegaron donde yo estaba…-

-¡¿Somos como los sapos de Naruto y las babosas de Tsunade?! ¡Qué asco!- gritó Memo espantado.

-¡Yo quiero ser la víbora morada de Orochimaru!- se metió Dafne

-Dafne, eso es lo más asqueroso que has dicho en tu vida- regañó Marco.

-¿Ustedes… son de otro mundo?- musitó Gaara mirándolos confundido.

-Genial Memo, acabas de arruinar nuestra coartada.- regañó Sam.

-¿Quieren que lo confirmemos?- el líder de Akatsuki comenzó a hacer varios sellos de manos, Tobi, Kisame, Kakuzu y pocos de los ninjas de Konoha reaccionaron a tiempo para alejarse de ahí, pero para los demás era tarde, la técnica había dado comienzo y los mexicanos pudieron volver a sentirse caer por el mismo agujero negro que cuando llegaron antes.

Una suave brisa rozó el rostro de Naruto, se sentía agradable y no quería despertarse ni levantarse. Pero la suave brisa vino acompañada de un chorro de agua que lo mojó de pies de cabeza. Se levantó gritando y tratando de esquivar los chorros de agua que se movían en círculos alrededor de él. Cuando estuvo a salvo del agua notó que no era el único mojado y confundido. Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Neji, Hinata, dos Akatsuki y los mexicanos estaban con él.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó a los presentes, al parecer ninguno sabía que responderle. Por su parte Dafne, Dania y Kari miraban a los alrededores completamente incrédulas.

-¿Esto es…?- balbuceó la de rosa.

-Sí, esto tiene que ser…- continuó Dania.

-La UNI- dijeron las tres al unísono. Marco y Luciana reaccionaron ante estas palabras.

-¡¿La UNI?! ¡¿Estan seguras?!-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Nosotras lo conocemos de memoria!- dijeron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, y eso que ni siquiera estudiamos aquí…- reanalizó Kari.

-Expliquen qué es lo que esta pasando.- pidió Itachi mirándolos feo, con lo cual se asustaron. Sasuke al hallarse en tal lugar decidió esperar un rato antes de seguir peleando con su hermano mayor.

-A mi también me gustaría saber donde estamos.- irrumpió Debbie –Esto no se parece en nada a Monterrey.-

-Somos como las babosas de Tsunade…- sollozaba Memo hincado en el suelo. Los demás ninjas miraban confundidos y molestos a las tres sonorenses.

-Ehm… creo que me toca explicar a mi…- dijo Kari algo temerosa –Estamos en una universidad, una escuela, de la ciudad llamada Hermosillo… en un país llamado México… en un mundo al que llamamos Tierra. Nosotros vivimos en esta ciudad y hace unos días sentimos un agujero como el de hace unos momentos y llegamos a su mundo. Perdón por haberles mentido pero… es que teníamos que hacer lo que fuera por sobrevivir en ese lugar…y…y… ¡wah! ¡Lo sentimos mucho!-

-Entonces este es otro mundo…- analizó Kakashi mirando a los alrededores. Los jardines estaban bastante solitarios, parecía que nadie los había visto llegar, y le sorprendió un poco la forma de los edificios. –Neji…-

-Entiendo.- el Hyuuga hizo el sello con el cual activaba el byakugan, pero nada ocurrió. Hinata al ver esto lo intentó también pero no consiguió nada. -¿Qué ocurre? No podemos usar nuestras técnicas.- Los Uchiha también intentaron usar sus lineas sucesorias, y Kakashi se levantó la bandana dejando ver su ojo izquierdo, el cual no mostraba su típico sharingan.

-Al parecer aquí es más difícil acceder al chakra, h´n- intervino Deidara, a quien pocos habían notado.

-Ustedes viven aquí ¿no? Entonces llévenos de regreso- exigió Sasuke

-Como si pudiéramos.- soltó Debbie despectivamente.

-Lo mejor ahora sería llevarlos a mi casa, aprovechando que esta cerca, para que hablemos con más calma- sugirió Kari.

-Me parece bien, pero primero hay que hacer algo con su apariencia que así llamaran demasiado la atención.- dijo Marco acertadamente.

-¡Cierto! ¡Primero las bandanas!- ordenó Dafne.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- se quejó Naruto

-Nadie usa nada parecido aquí.- respondió la chica.

-También quítense túnicas, chalecos y chaquetas, hace demasiado calor como para que usen ropa así.- dijo Luciana –Debemos hacer algo con el cabello de Lee, Neji, Sakura, Deidara y Kakashi….-

-No tenemos tiempo ni materiales para eso… veo más urgente cambiar la vestimenta de Neji.- analizó Kari

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?-

-Sí ¿qué tiene de malo su ropa?- apoyó Debbie.

-Aquí mucho.-

-En todo caso mejor deberíamos cubrir los brazos de Deidara- señaló Sam al ver al akatsuki sin su túnica puesta. –Y de paso los ojos de Gaara, Hinata y Neji.-

-¿Saben qué? Ya me harté. Llevémoslos así en el camión y ahí que se la echen con las miradas raras de la gente.- gruñó Dania -¿Akamaru no podría hacerse más pequeño? No va a entrar en el transporte.-

-Si pudiéramos usar técnicas sí, pero…-

-¡Aaargh!-

Y después de convencer a los ninjas que los autos no eran monstruos, conseguir el dinero para llevarlos en el autobús y convencer al conductor de que Akamaru era el perro lazarillo de Hinata y Neji para que lo dejaran subir… el grupo llegó a la casa de Karina.


	13. La ciudad con personajes de anime

Extraño Destino 13

Extraño Destino 13

La ciudad con personajes de animé

Tanto los ninja como los mexicanos estaban de pie en la cocina de Karina viéndola confundidos. La chica miraba con expresión seria y consternada la barra de la cocina y el fregadero simultáneamente.

-Está limpio… demasiado limpio… y además seco.- se dio media vuelta y recogió un cartón de leche que estaba junto al bote de basura –Es del día que me fui…- lo dejó car y abrió el refrigerador para echar un vistazo rápido –No hay leche… lo sabía… ¡Pasé tanto tiempo fuera que mi madre se dignó a limpiar!- gritó dando un pisotón.

-Ehm… Kari… ¿Crees que tu mamá vaya a llegar pronto?-

-Marco no sé ni qué día es, yo era la encargada de quitarle las hojas al calendario…-

-Revisa un celular o en la televisión.-

-¡Ya sé!- corrió a subir las escaleras y bajó con un videojuego portátil –Increíble, el tiempo que pasamos en Konoha es el mismo que estuvimos fuera de aquí.-

-¿Esa cosa tiene calendario?- preguntó Sam.

-Sí. Que genial ¿no?-

-Lamento interrumpir pero… ¿De qué están hablando?-

-Perdón Kakashi… ah este es un aparato con el que pueden jugarse varios tipos de juegos utilizando estos botones y las pantallas… tiene marcado el último día que jugué con él y el día que es hoy. Las fechas coinciden con el tiempo que hemos estado en su mundo lo que significa que el tiempo aquí no fue afectado por el jutsu del líder de akatsuki.-

-Eso fue mucho tiempo ¿No estarían sus padres preocupados por ustedes?- preguntó Sakura

-Pues por el aspecto de esta casa yo creo que no.- soltó la anfitriona con algo de molestia –Cuando no hay leche en el refrigerador significa que salieron de viaje a alguna parte, si realmente supiera que he desaparecido se hubiera puesto a buscarme como loca, habría llamado a la policía y hubiera echo que todos los medios de comunicación dieran la noticia.-

-No exageres Kari.- pidió Dafne. En eso se escuchó el teléfono sonar.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó Lee. Karina no respondió sino que corrió al segundo piso.

-Es un teléfono, un aparato que transformando las ondas de sonido de la voz en señales electromagnéticas y transportándolas por un cable hacia otro aparato del mismo tipo que decodifica las ondas convirtiéndolas en sonido permite comunicar a las personas entre grandes distancias- explicó Marco dejando a todos confundidos –Es un aparato comunicador.-

-Ah.- musitaron todos.

-¡¿Cómo que estás en Obregón?!- se escuchó a la dueña de la casa gritar desde arriba. Los sonorenses se sorprendieron un poco y no se calmaron cuando vieron a Kari unos instantes después bajar con el teléfono en mano.-Mi mamá y mi hermano… creen que me quedé aquí a trabajar en la cafetería…-

-¡¿Qué?!- los mexicanos estaban completamente sorprendidos

-Dania, marca rápido a tu casa.- ordenó la chica dándole el teléfono y su amiga marcó un número.

-Perdón mamá no fue mi culpa, tu sabes Karina me secuestró y luego nos perdimos en un espacio tridimensional donde nos tele transportamos a un mundo de mis caricaturas japonesas, como tu les dices, y pasaron sucesos muy extraños ¡Es culpa de Karina!- dijo en un tono endulzado y rápido, y llorando en la última exclamación, sin siquiera tomarse tiempo para tomar aire, sus amigos la vieron impactados y Kari un poco molesta. Luego de escuchar a su mamá hablar un poco y afirmar un poco colgó. –Según ella he estado en un curso de la escuela…-

Los demás sonorenses llamaron a sus casas y obtuvieron respuestas similares. Luego fue turno de los regiomontanos quienes al llamar también reportaron donde estaban.

-Dejenme ver si entiendo esto…- dijo Sasuke una vez hubieron terminado –Ustedes son de este mundo y el líder de akatsuki los invocó a nuestro mundo durante casi un mes, ahora estamos todos en su mundo y sus padres no saben que estuvieron desaparecidos ¿estoy en lo correcto?-

-Sí- admitieron los ocho "desaparecidos" a la vez un poco deprimidos.

-Y no saben cómo hacernos regresar…-

-No.-

-Al parecer debemos quedarnos con ustedes hasta descubrir un método- asumió Kakashi

-¡Yo quiero llevarme a Itachi, Gaara y Sasuke a mi casa!- Dafne revivió en un instante.

-Yo no quiero quedarme en el mismo lugar que Itachi, menos en casa de una loca.- renegó el menor de los Uchiha.

-No le hables así.- gruñó Debbie –Cómo si estuvieras en posición de ponerte exigente. Somos muchos y solo tenemos dos casas donde quedarnos sin que los papás se quejen.-

-Mi mami está en Kino y no volverá en unos días.- explicó Dafne –Y la familia de Kari estará fuera más de un mes.-

-En ese caso podrían llevarse mitad y mitad- sugirió Memo.

-Pero la casa de Dafne está muy chica. Yo puedo llevarme a Hinata a mi casa- dijo Dania sonriente.

-Podrían ser Hinata, Temari y Sakura en casa de Dania por que sus papás estan ahí.- sugirió Kari –otros tres en casa de Dafne y los demás pueden quedarse aquí… de todos modos a Akamaru no podemos llevarlo libre por la ciudad.-

-Está bien, per Hinata dormirá conmigo y las otras dos en el piso.-

-Etto… Dania-san- murmuró Hinata preocupada. Neji miró a Dania algo molesto.

-No te preocupes Hinata, voy a cuidarte bien-

-Yo puedo llevarme dos- señaló Marco

-¿No puedo llevarme a Sasuke e Itachi a mi casa?- cuestionó Dafne con un sollozo

-Llevate tres personas pero ellos dos no pueden estar juntos por que se matarían.- indicó Sam

-Pero los controlaría.-

-Lo dudo- musitaron todos a la vez.

-Bueno, entonces me llevo a Itachi, Gaara y Neji.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A Neji por qué?!- gritó Debbie. -¡Yo quiero ir entonces!-

-No cabrías.-

-¡Dormiré en el piso!-

-Ya Deb, déjala. Puedes quedarte en mi casa y de todos modos verías a Neji luego. Es solo para dormir.- calmó Kari.

-Está bien, pero más vale que no le haga nada.-

-En ese caso yo me puedo llevar a Lee y Sasuke.- Marco había tomado una hoja de la mesa y estaba anotando todo –Y con Kari se quedarían Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Kiba, Deidara y los de Monterrey-

-¿Yo por qué debo quedarme aquí h´n?- se quejó el rubio de Akatsuki.

-Quizás por que no tienes otra opción.- le contestó Debbie irritada.

-Y no podemos tenerte cerca de Gaara por que eres capaz de matarlo de nuevo- gruñó Naruto.

-Idiota, no podemos usar ninguna técnica aquí, h´n- Naruto iba a lanzarse a golpearlo pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

-Calma Naruto, no debemos llamar mucho la atención mientras estemos aquí.-

-Lo que me recuerda que debemos hacer algo con su ropa…- Sam volteó a ver a la dueña de la casa -¿Tienes ropa que les podamos poner?-

-Sí, como mi hermano es de la misma edad y estatura que la mayoría podemos usar su ropa. Las chicas pueden usar ropa mía y los tres mayores pueden usar ropa que un tío dejó aquí.-

El grupo subió las escaleras y Kari los hizo sentarse en la estancia del segundo piso mientras ella entraba al cuarto de su hermano y abría el armario.

A Naruto le dejaron los mismos pantalones y camisa, solo le dieron unos tennis.

A Sasuke le dieron unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta azul.

A Kakashi le dejaron el mismo pantalón, solo le dieron una camisa negra de mangas cortas y no pudieron convencerlo de quitarse la máscara pero sí de quitarse la bandana y dejar ambos ojos al descubierto que al cabo su sharingan ya no funcionaba.

A Sai le dieron una camisa gris e insistieron en que nunca más volviera a usar ropa que dejara ver su ombligo ya que definitivamente no se le veía bien.

A Kiba le dieron una camiseta roja y le limpiaron las marcas en su rostro.

A Lee tuvieron que llevarlo al jardín para que los pesos de sus piernas ahí para que no destrozaran la casa. Luego de eso lo vistieron con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca con franjas verdes.

A Gaara tuvieron que buscarle ropa un buen rato dado que no encontraban nada que les pareciera adecuado para él. Hasta que encontraron un pantalón de mezclilla negra y una camisa café.

A Neji le trenzaron el cabello y le ocultaron el sello de la frente poniéndole una gorra. Lo vistieron con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca.

A Itachi lo vistieron con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de botones color rojo opaco. Su cabello lo dejaron igual y Dafne le despintó las uñas.

A Deidara le pusieron una peluca para que no se notara el mal corte que le hizo Dafne y lo vistieron con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta azul oscuro y encima una camisola manga larga blanca para que no se notaran las costuras en sus brazos.

A Sakura le pusieron una falda de mezclilla y una blusa rosa. Para ocultar su cabello le colocaron una peluca castaña aunque Dania quiso pintárselo.

A Hinata le dejaron el mismo pantalón y solo le dieron una blusa color violeta.

Y finalmente a Temari la vistieron con una falda-short negra y una camisola blanca.

-Bueno, ahora que todos estan vestidos y tienen donde quedarse es hora de decidir como vamos a hacer para alimentarlos.- anunció Kari, Memo levantó la mano –Adelante Memo.-

-Yo sugiero que les busquemos un trabajo.-

-Buena idea.-

-¡¿Trabajar?! ¡¿En qué?!- cuestionó Kiba.

-En lo primero que encuentren. Al cabo son ninjas, si los ponen a acomodar cajas todo el día no les pasará nada.-

-Sería como volver a misiones rango D h´n- musitó Deidara irritado.

-Mejor, así ya estaran acostumbrados.-

-¿Y no se necesitan papeles para trabajar?- quiso saber Temari.

-No en todos lados.-

-Pero necesitan saber leer.- intervino Luciana –Y ellos no conocen nuestra escritura.-

-Hay miles de personas en este país que trabajan y viven bien sin saber leer- le recriminó Dafne.

-Nuestro alfabeto es fácil, lo aprenderán rápido.- defendió Marco y señaló a Kakashi quien estaba viendo una revista de autos que hasta hacia unos minutos estaba tirada por ahí –Él ya le agarró la onda-

-En realidad solo veo las imágenes.-

-Hay que enseñarles a leer.- suspiró Debbie.

-¡Ah! ¡Esperen un segundo!- Kari bajó y trajo un libro con actividades para aprender a escribir.

-Tu hermano esta en secundaria, tu en prepa y tu mamá es maestra de secundaria ¿Por qué tienes un libro así?- quiso saber Dania

-Lo solía usar para tratar de mejorar mi letra pero luego descubrí que no tenía remedio así que lo deje sin terminar.-

-¿Por qué hay una foto de Naruto en esa revista?- preguntó Sakura señalando una revista que cayó de dentro de la de Kakashi.

-¿Por qué tu hermano tiene una revista de anime dentro de una de autos?- preguntó Marco consternado.

-Es otaku de closet, dejalo ser.-

-¿Hola? ¿Alguien podría responder mi pregunta?- insistió la pelirosa. Los ocho mexicanos se vieron entre sí y luego a Marco decidiendo que él debía explicar.

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Eres el más inteligente y querido del grupo.- respondió Dania.

-Está bien, está bien.- se puso de pie y miró a todos los ninjas –Ustedes en nuestro mundo… tienen un programa de televisión-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible eso?!- inquirió Temari.

-No sabemos, hasta hace un mes nosotros creíamos que era una serie escrita y dibujada por un sujeto llamado Masashi Kishimoto. Pero resulta que en realidad existen. También a nosotros nos confundió mucho saber esto.-

-Momento ¿Estás diciendo que en su mundo nosotros somos personajes de ficción h´n?- interrogó Deidara

-Pues… sí.-

-¿Dijiste Masashi Kishimoto?- Sakura miró a Naruto quien asintió y luego a Marco de nuevo –Nosotros conocimos a un sujeto llamado así en nuestro mundo.-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, es un sujeto que aparece cada cierto tiempo a preguntarnos sobre nuestras misiones y luego desaparece.-

-¡Dios mío! ¡Sakura acaba de decir algo útil!- se sorprendieron Dafne, Dania y Kari.

-¿Disculpen?- preguntó Sakura irritada.

-Si encontramos a Masashi Kishimoto podríamos saber qué es lo que está pasando y cómo regresarlos a su mundo.- analizó Luciana ilusionada.

-Pero Kishimoto vive en Japón y ciertamente no podemos llevarlos allá- dijo Sam pesimistamente.

-¡Ah! ¡ah! ¡Él va a ir a una convención aquí cerca!- anunció Dania.

-¿Y como le haremos para ir?- cuestionó Memo

-¡Habrá un concurso de cosplay en unos días y el premio es la ida a esa convención!­-

-¡Eso es Dania! ¡Podemos cosplayearlos de ellos mismos!- señaló Debbie.

-¡Sí! Y si nosotros también hacemos cosplay tenemos más posibilidades de ganar.- supuso Luciana.

-Perdón por interrumpir su momento de alegría pero ¿Qué es cosplay?- se atrevió a preguntar Kiba.

Luego de explicarles algunas cosas sobre el anime y darles unas lecciones basicas de lectura los mexicanos se llevaron a los ninjas a las casas correspondientes.

Karina, como era de suponerse, se quedó con la mayor y más problemática cantidad de personas del grupo. Tras despedirse de los otros y cerrar la puerta, la chica encaró al grupo de ninjas y regiomontanos que tenía detrás de ella. Los analizó por un momento, suspiró y tomó la palabra.

-Deb y yo dormiremos en el cuarto de mi madre, Sai y Deidara dormirán en el mío, los demás pueden dormir en el de mi hermano y la estancia… tan solo necesitaré ayuda poniendo los colchones en el piso.-

-¿Por qué decidiste poner a esos dos en el mismo cuarto?- preguntó Debbie en voz muy baja señalando con la cabeza a los dos artistas del grupo.

-Sai parece menos propenso a pelearse con Deidara mientras lo vigila, pondría a Kakashi pero seguramente se pondrá a leer su libro y si Deidara se aburre cosas terribles podrían ocurrirle a mi habitación.-

-Ya veo, bien pensado.-

-Oye, el cuarto donde ustedes van a dormir parece más amplio ¿no sería mejor meter más gente ahí?- cuestionó Naruto a las chicas.

-No, mi mamá es muy extraña y si una sola cosa está fuera de su lugar se dará cuenta y me matará. Tan solo la entrada a su cuarto tiene un aura misteriosa… -

-A mi me matará mi padre por dejar que mi hermana duerma en una casa con siete hombres adentro.- se quejó Sam.

-¿Qué hay del papá de Kari? Ella es quien está hospedando a los siete hombres en su casa.- intervino Memo.

-Mi papá no vive con nosotros.- respondió la chica tranquilamente, pero la frase pareció provocar algo de pena en los ninjas y Memo.

-Lo… lo siento mucho, no debí haber preguntado.-

-No hubiera imaginado que Karina-san también pasara por lo mismo… debe ser igual que mi hermana…- meditó Kiba

-Y está siempre tan alegre…- añadió Kakashi regresando la vista a su libro.

-… Por alguna razón ellos piensan que mi padre está muerto ¿no es así?- le preguntó la dueña de la casa a su única compañera femenina.

-Creo que ellos no saben lo que es un divorcio, mejor dejémoslo así.-

Mientras tanto, en casa de Marco…

-…Y esto es una consola de videojuegos. Es un aparato que lee la información grabada dentro de un disco y nos permite jugar distintos juegos en la pantalla utilizando el control remoto.- explicaba Marco mostrándole a Sasuke y Lee un Game Cube y sus controles.

-Ya veo…es parecido al aparato para ver películas que nos enseñaste hace un momento…- analizó Sasuke mirando de cerca el control.

-¿Para qué sirven estos botones?- preguntó Lee

-Esos son para controlar las acciones en la pantalla. Les enseñaré así que pongan atención.- Marco encendió el televisor y la consola, en la pantalla apareció la introducción al videojuego y Marco presionó un botón en su control para iniciar el juego –Este es un videojuego de peleas, con un botón controlas las patadas, otro los golpes…-

-¡Increíble! ¡Esto podría servirnos para entrenamiento!- exclamó Lee emocionado y tomó otro control –Marco-san, por favor enséñeme a usar esta simulación-

-Claro, será un placer. Sasuke, tú también deberías intentarlo, es divertido.-

-No me interesan esa clase de cosas.-

-Vamos Sasuke-kun ¡Esto es parte de vivir nuestra juventud!-

-Por eso dije que no me interesan esas cosas.-

A la vez, Dania llegaba a su casa acompañada de las jóvenes kunoichi.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Dania emocionada corriendo a abrazar a su madre -¡Te extrañé mucho!-

-¿Y eso, Dania? Andas muy cariñosa hoy.-

-Es que te extrañé mucho.-

-Sí, yo también te extrañé… por cierto ¿Esas niñas son amigas tuyas?-

-Sí ¿Pueden quedarse a dormir un par de días? Es que tienen problemas en su casa.-

-¿Son hermanas? No se parecen en nada y una de ellas parece que está ciega.-

-Ese es el problema.- susurró Dania a lo que su mamá asintió seriamente. –Sakura, Temari, Hinata… les presento a mi mamá.-

-Mucho gusto- saludaron las tres, Hinata siendo tan tímida como siempre.

-Igualmente… por cierto a una de ustedes le está saliendo un mechón rosa en el cabello- señaló refiriendose a Sakura.

-Ah… eh… esto es…- balbuceó la aludida sin saber que hacer, Dania se le acercó y le quitó la peluca. -¡¿Pero qué haces?!-

-Le enseño a mi mamá el bonito color de cabello que tienes ¿ No es lindo, mamá?-

-Sí, se le ve muy bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó el teñírtelo así?-

-Ah… es natural.- respondió Sakura nerviosa a lo que la mamá de Dania rió.

-Ay que linda… ¿Quieren comer? Acabo de terminar la comida.-

Y en otro lugar, Dafne recibía a Gaara, Itachi y Neji en su casa. Antes de llegar Dafne los había hecho llegar a un mini mercado a comprarles cepillos de dientes y algo de comida, y los chicos, tan caballerosos como eran, se habían ofrecido a cargar las bolsas.

-Pónganlas en la mesa, ahorita que haga la comida lo guardo todo.- indicó Dafne sonriendo –Bueno… esta es mi casa. Esta es la sala, aquí dormirán, aquel es el cuarto de mi mamá y mío, el baño está por aquí- los guió por un pasillo y señaló una puerta. –Y esta es la cocina. Les voy a dar toallas para que se bañen y les voy a hacer de comer ricas enchiladas suizas. Mientras pueden ver la televisión o la computadora.-

-¿Qué es televisión?- preguntó Neji

-¿Qué es computadora?- quiso saber Gaara.

-La televisión es esta.- Dafne fue a una mesa y encendió el televisor –Aquí vemos programas hechos por otras personas, son como las películas en su mundo, pero puede elegirse cual ver con este control- tomó el control y se lo dio a Neji, luego caminó a la computadora y la prendió –Esta es la computadora y sirve para leer cosas, platicar con otras personas, ver fotos, bajar música… y un montón de cosas más… Itachi ¿tú no tienes ninguna pregunta?-

-No-

-¡Bien! Entonces empezaré a cocinar.- Dafne caminó a la cocina mientras los chicos, algo incómodos, se sentaban en el sofá, de repente un gato salió de detrás del sofá y se subió en la cabeza de Neji. -¡Wah! ¡Negro! ¡Te extrañé!- exclamó Dafne quitándole a Neji el gato de encima y abrazándolo hasta casi aplastarlo, por lo que el gato saltó de nuevo hacia la cabeza del Hyuuga.

-Quítame esto de encima.- le exigió a Dafne.

-Pero Neji ¿No ves que mi gatito te adora?-

-No me importa si me ama o me odia, quítamelo de encima.-


	14. La ciudad donde se busca empleo

Extraño Destino

Extraño Destino

Capítulo 14

La ciudad donde se busca empleo

Esa mañana Kari se despertó en el cuarto de su madre y fue al baño que tenía ahí mismo dejando a Debbie aún dormida. Como eran las únicas mujeres en la casa habían elegido el cuarto más grande, o sea ese, para ellas mismas.

Luego de tomar una ducha rápida y ponerse un cambio de ropa que había puesto dentro del armario la noche anterior, la dueña de la casa abrió la puerta del cuarto para salir.

Naruto, Kiba y Sam estaban acostados sobre el montón de sabanas, cobijas y almohadas que pusieron en el recibidor para dormir. La chica revisó el reloj de pared.

-Son más de las 10 y estos aún no se despiertan… ¿qué clase de ninja son?- caminó por la orilla para no despertarlos y se asomó al cuarto de su hermano, donde Kakashi estaba sentado en una silla leyendo y Memo trataba de peinarse –Por lo menos ustedes ya están despiertos. ¿Quieren que les prepare algo de desayunar?-

-Si quieres te ayudo.- se ofreció Memo, a lo que Kari asintió –Deja termino de peinarme.-

La chica regresó por la misma orilla, rodeando a los que dormían en el suelo, y abrió la puerta contigua al cuarto de su mamá, la cual era la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡¿Qué estan haciendo?!- exclamó al ver el lugar lleno de papeles y lienzos por todos lados.

-Estabamos viendo tus dibujos.- respondió Sai mostrando esa falsa sonrisa suya. La mexicana sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies.

-Mi…mis… ¿Mis dibujos?-

-Sí, y son horribles, h´n- dijo Deidara mientras examinaba uno de los papeles -¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Una piña o una calabaza?-

-¡Son peras!-

-¿Lo ves? Dibujas horrible.- se burló el akatsuki. Kari gruñó y miró a Sai furiosa.

-¿No se supone que tú lo controlarías? Ahora mi cuarto está hecho un desastre.-

-No pude negarme a la idea. El arte de Karina-san es… peculiar.-

-Peculiar vas a ser cuando termine de hacerles el desayuno. ¡Pongan todo esto como estaba y bajen a comer en cuanto terminen!-

-Suenas igual que mi madre cuando vuelve del trabajo.- mencionó Kiba, a quien los gritos acababan de despertar. Kari se le quedó viendo atónita.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Me he vuelto igual que mi madre!- sollozó bajando las escaleras para ir a la cocina de una vez.

A su vez, en casa de Marco… éste, acompañado de Sasuke y Rock Lee, comía el desayuno tras haber finalizado lo que era el principio de una larga mañana.

Se habían levantado a las seis de la mañana para que Marco fuera a dejar a una tía suya al trabajo… cabe mencionar que Lee estaba sumamente emocionado y eufórico dado que Marco estaba conduciendo un auto.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, Marco invitó a los chicos a correr cuatro kilómetros con él usando pesas en los pies, Rock Lee inmediatamente retó a ambos pero Marco tuvo que dirigirlos ya que Lee ni siquiera conocía el lugar.

Al terminar de correr, bebieron algo de agua y Marco prosiguió con su rutina e hizo cincuenta levantamientos de mancuernas, los cuales Lee duplicó sin mayor problema y Sasuke hizo preguntándose por qué demonios estaba imitando a esos dos.

Seguidamente hicieron sesenta lagartijas, veinte barras y veinte Pilates… que Lee duplicó haciendo alarde a lo maravilloso que era aprovechar su juventud haciendo tales cosas. Sasuke solo hacía eso por su orgullo, ya que estar sin hacer nada mientras los otros se ejercitaban definitivamente no se vería bien.

Y ahora desayunaban tranquilamente mientras Marco leía la sección de Económicos del periódico.

-Aquí hay algo interesante.- dijo el anfitrión al ver un anuncio –En una compañía no muy lejos de aquí estan contratando gente… deberíamos llamar a los otros para que intenten buscar trabajo ahí.-

-¡Como tú digas, Marco-san!- exclamó Lee.

-Ya me harté de oírte decir eso toda la mañana- le espetó Sasuke al chico de las cejotas.

-Llamaré a Dafne primero. Ojalá esté despierta- Marco tomó un teléfono e hizo la llamada, le contestaron de inmediato -¿Bueno? ¿Dafne?-

_-¡Marquito! ¡Hola_!- saludó la chica desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Te desperté?-

_-No, Neji me despertó a las ocho el muy maldito… tan a gusto que estaba durmiendo con Itachi.-_

-¡¿Dormiste con Itachi?!- exclamó Marco sorprendido. Sasuke escupió el jugo que estaba tomando y Rock Lee casi se atraganta con un pedazo de tortilla.

-_Durmió en mi cama por que en el sofá-cama solo caben dos… ¿Qué tiene de malo?-_

-Acabas de hacer que Sasuke casi se ahogue.-

_-Dile a Sasuke que no se ponga celoso.-_

-Sasuke, dice Dafne que no te pongas celoso.-

-¡¿Celoso de qué?!-

_-Dile que duermo con él después-_ pidió Dafne.

-Dice que dormirá contigo después.-

-Ni loco haría eso.-

-Dafne, encontré un lugar al que podemos ir a pedir trabajo para los ninja ¿Crees que puedas avisar a Kari, Dania y Luciana?-

_-¡Si! Solo dime donde y a qué hora.-_

Volviendo a la casa de Kari… donde ya todos terminaban de comer el desayuno, excepto Kakashi quien acabó primero y seguía leyendo…

-Las tortillas saben muy bien- comentaba Naruto alegremente mientras devoraba una tortilla de harina de trigo –No son como el ramen, pero sin duda son geniales.-

-La carne que le pusiste a los huevos también es deliciosa- le dijo Kiba a la dueña de la casa, quien miraba con curiosidad a Deidara comer, el Akatsuki se dio cuenta y se irritó.

-¡Por milésima vez! ¡Las bocas de mis manos no sirven para comer, h´n!-

-Pero…-

-¡No tengo chakra así que tampoco se abren h´n!-

-No te enojes, a cualquiera le daría curiosidad.- defendió Debbie. En eso el teléfono sonó y la dueña de la casa se levantó para contestar mientras le hacía señales a los otros para que se callaran.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? ¡Papá! ¡Hola!- cuando Kari dijo esto, los ninja casi se atragantan con lo que sea que estuvieran comiendo o bebiendo.

-Guarden silencio.- susurró Debbie, Kari tomó el teléfono y se fue con este al cuarto de a lado –Cálmense, ahorita les explico qué pasa.-

-Ella… ella está… hablando con su papá.- balbuceó Kiba.

-Pero creí que su padre estaba muerto.- dijo Sai

-Tal vez sea el nuevo esposo de su madre o algo así.- supuso Kakashi.

-O tal vez… esa máquina sirva para comunicarse con los muertos.- imaginó Naruto.

-Aquí no tenemos ese tipo de cosas- le espetó Memo

-Pues deberían.- regañó el Uzumaki.

-Ya, mejor les explicamos lo que es un divorcio ¿no?- le dijo Sam a su hermana.

-Bueno pues… aquí los matrimonios pueden anularse y las parejas se separan. Si tienen hijos, uno de los padres se queda con la custodia y el otro les manda dinero.- explicó la chica de Monterrey.

-¿Eso significa… que los padres de Kari no se quieren?- cuestionó Naruto tristemente.

-Así es.-

-¡Pobre Kari!- exclamó Uzumaki conmovido. -¡Se avergüenza tanto que prefiere decir que su padre está muerto!-

-¡Yo nunca dije que mi padre estuviera muerto!- gritó la aludida volviendo a la cocina.

-Pero dejaste que pensáramos eso h´n- reclamó Deidara

-¡Por que no quería que se pusieran así!- Kari señaló a Naruto, quien sollozaba mirándola con lástima. El teléfono sonó otra vez.

-Karina-san, otro cadáver quiere hablar con usted.- notificó Sai. La chica suspiró y contestó el teléfono, esta vez se trataba de Dafne.

Unos minutos después, todos, ninjas y mexicanos incluidos, se reunieron en un pequeño parque cerca de la casa de Dania.

-Entonces… ¿Iremos a ese lugar a pedir trabajo de lo que sea que nos den?- preguntó Temari para asegurarse de haber entendido bien.

-Sí, es el único lugar en la ciudad donde piden varias personas y sin experiencia.- respondió Marco.

-¿Y no les parece algo sospechoso?- quiso saber Sakura.

-¿Qué hay de sospechoso en mover cajas en una fábrica?- dijo Neji.

-Muchas cosas- se defendió Haruno.

-Pero… hay algo que tenemos que hacer antes.- Kari se acercó a Dafne y puso la palma de su mano derecha volteada hacia arriba –Tienes que pagar para que alguien le arregle el cabello a Deidara.-

-¿Por qué? Si yo lo dejé muy bien.-

-¡¿Estás loca o qué?!- gruñó Deidara, quien traía en la cabeza un pañuelo atado y una gorra encima para que su cabello no se notara.

-Dafne…- Dania miró estrictamente a su amiga –Sé que Deidara no es de los buenos, pero tú hiciste algo muy malo así que debes de arreglarlo.-

-Ah, está bien.- de mala gana, Dafne sacó un billete de su bolsa y se lo dio a Kari –Pero tú lo llevas.-

-¿Qué? Yo no voy a ir sola por la calle con un Akatsuki mientras ustedes se van a quien sabe donde a buscar trabajo. Que Itachi me acompañe.-

-¡¿Itachi por qué?!- gritaron Dafne y Deidara al mismo tiempo.

-Por que Itachi puede vencerlo en combate y es más prudente que el resto.-

-¿Quieres a alguien prudente? Llévate a Neji, Sai o Gaara.- sugirió Sam

-¡A mi Neji no te lo llevas!- gruñó Debbie abrazándose del mencionado.

-No te pertenezco.- Dijo Neji.

-¡No importa! Tú no te vas con ellos.-

-Bueno, entonces Gaara.- sugirió Luciana inocentemente.

-Gaara no le gana a Deidara.- dejó salir Memo, pudo verse que Gaara se molestaba mientras que el akatsuki rubio sonreía complacido al recordar aquella batalla.

-Y Sai no me va a ayudar mucho, ya esta mañana se alió con Deidara para desordenar mi cuarto… tiene que ser Itachi.- explicó Kari.

-Odio a ese Uchiha h´n.- se quejó Deidara.

-Más razón para que venga.- dijo Kari y todos voltearon a ver a Dafne, quien se aferraba a Itachi como si su vida dependiera de ello –Vamos Dafne, sé un poco considerada.-

-¡No! ¡Itachi es mío!-

-Esto… Dafne-san… si deja ir a Itachi-san usted podrá pasar más tiempo con Sasuke-kun- le dijo Hinata, Dafne miró sorprendida a Hinata y luego miró a Sasuke antes de correr a abrazarlo.

-¡Está bien! Le daré a Itachi algo de tiempo para que me extrañe-

-Wow, Hinata eres un genio.- felicitó Luciana.

Mientras los demás se iban a la entrevista de trabajo; Kari, Deidara e Itachi tomaron un autobús y caminaron un par de calles antes de llegar a su destino.

Itachi y Deidara vieron algo extrañados el lugar mientras seguían a la chica. Era simplemente una casa de la misma estructura que las demás en el vecindario, tan solo la pintura amarilla del lugar y el nombre de la estética. Al abrir la puerta sonó la campana que tenían colgada encima de esta, y los tres pudieron ver a un par de mujeres de mediana edad sentadas con toallas en la cabeza leyendo unas revistas.

-Siéntense aquí- indicó Karina a ambos ninjas, a quienes no les quedó otra opción que sentarse en medio de las dos señoras mientras la guía caminaba un par de pasos hacia la mesa donde una chica chateaba en línea mientras se comía un taco. –Disculpe…-

-¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

-Necesito que le corten el cabello a un amigo mío.-

-Perdona, pero aquí no hacemos cortes para hombre…-

-Sí, por eso vine aquí.-

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso h´n?!- gritó Deidara desde su silla.

-Tienes el cabello muy largo para llevarte a una barbería.-

-¿Eres hombre?- preguntó una de las señoras –Vaya, ya creía que la niña había traído a una mujer fea.-

-¡¿Por qué todos aquí piensan que soy mujer h´n?!-

-¿Qué es este escándalo?- interrumpió una voz asomándose desde una puerta al otro lado de la habitación.

-Giani, necesitamos preguntarte algo.- dijo la chica de la computadora tranquilamente. Al instante apareció un hombre con un pantalón acampanado y muy ajustado en las piernas, una blusa roja con algunas flores amarillas, uñas postizas y una peluca castaña larga. Deidara e Itachi se quedaron en blanco por la impresión. Kari los vio y sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Giani, su voz era grave pero trataba de hacerla sonar lo más aguda posible.

-Estas personas me están pidiendo que le cortemos el cabello a un hombre.-

-¿Corte para hombre? Lo siento pero…- antes que Giani pudiera terminar, Kari se acercó a Deidara y le quitó la gorra de golpe. Las mujeres y el estilista tuvieron que cubrirse la boca para evitar gritar. – ¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo dejar a un muchachito como tú andar por la calle así! Niña, has hecho bien en traerlo aquí.-

-¿Puede hacer algo?- cuestionó ella.

-Ya verás, voy a dejarlo mejor que antes.- el estilista se acercó al confundido Deidara, lo tomó por la muñeca y lo llevó hacia la silla que estaba enfrente del espejo más grande, dándole la espalda a los espectadores. Karina se sentó junto con Itachi y observaron como el hombre analizaba las facciones del rubio y lo obligaba a estarse sentado.

-¿Es esto una buena idea?- preguntó la cajera a Kari

-Bueno… cualquier cosa es mejor que como está ahora… e igual ya parecía mujer antes.-

-Cierto.-

Ambas regresaron la vista a la escena frente a ellos. Podía notarse que Giani estaba inspirado en hacerle el corte a Deidara a pesar que él estaba irritado y se tensaba cada vez que el estilista se paraba frente a él o acercaba mucho las manos a su cara. Luego de unos minutos Giani se detuvo y dejó al rubio mirarse bien en el espejo que tenían enfrente. Seguidamente el rubio se puso de pie y encaró a sus espectadores con una expresión sumamente seria. Todas las mujeres del lugar, incluso las estilistas que hacían otros cortes y tintes, exclamaron admiradas. A petición de Deidara, Giani había dejado el típico mechón que le cubría la parte izquierda del rostro y había emparejado todo lo de atrás sin dejarlo demasiado corto o largo. La diferencia no era mucha a cuando tenía su cabello largo, pero sin duda se veía mejor, y se veía excelente comparado con como Dafne le había dejado el cabello.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el akatsuki mirando a sus acompañantes y tratando de ignorar los comentarios como "ahora si pareces hombre, jovencito" o "Giani es un genio" que hacían las mujeres mayores.

-Quedaste muy bien, mejor que antes.- felicitó Kari alegremente.

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que lo que me hizo esa niña necia.- renegó

-Quedaste guapísimo. Deberías quedarte y dejar que te tome unas fotos para mi catálogo, querido.- dijo Giani guiñándole un ojo. Deidara palideció y tomó a Kari por los hombros llevándola a la recepcionista cuyo taco se había caído de la impresión al ver a Deidara.

-Paga mujer, ya quiero irme h´n- exigió, pero la susodicha mujer miró incrédula a Itachi, quien la miró casi del mismo modo. -¿Es mi imaginación o…?-

-No, definitivamente un hombre te coqueteó.-

-Este mundo es demasiado raro h´n-

Saliendo de ahí, el trío se subió a otro autobús siguiendo las indicaciones que Marco le había dado a Karina para poder llegar a la entrevista de trabajo. Ambos ninja iban con ella en la parte de atrás, y ella miraba por la ventana esperando a ver el nombre de la calle donde debían bajarse, sin embargo pasaron unas quince calles y Kari sintió que se estaban alejando demasiado hacia el norte… así que le preguntó a la señora de a lado si sabía donde estaba la calle.

-Oh, la pasamos hace cinco calles…- dijo la anciana

-Pero yo no vi el nombre de la calle marcado en los letreros.-

-Quizás no tenía letrero.- le comentó la anciana, y al recordar haber visto tres calles que no tenían nombre, Kari pidió la parada e hizo que ambos akatsuki se bajaran con ella.

-¡Argh! ¡Nos pasamos!- gritó frustrada cuando estuvieron en la banqueta de una localidad que no se veía muy agradable ni segura.

-¿Y ahora qué, h´n?-

-No sé… ¿caminamos cinco calles atrás?- sugirió la mexicana. Los tres caminaron hacia el sur, y como Kari era la única que sabía leer ese idioma ella tenía que fijarse en los letreros de las calles. –Debería de ser esta o una de las dos antes que esta.- anunció cuando llegaron a una calle sin letrero –Busquemos a alguien a quien preguntar-

Sin embargo la calle estaba completamente vacía. La chica se sintió aterrada.

-Estamos perdidos h´n.- musitó Deidara enojado -¿Alguna otra idea? ¿O quieres intentar perdernos más?-

-¡Oye! ¡No es mi culpa que las calles no tengan nombre!-

-Pero es tu culpa no conocer tu propia ciudad, h´n.-

-No tendría que conocer estos lugares tan feos si no tuviera que ayudarlos.- reprochó Kari cruzándose de brazos indignada

-No te perderías si nos hubiéramos quedado con los otros tontos h´n.-

-¡No nos hubiéramos separado si tú no hubieras necesitado un corte de cabello!- señaló la chica.

-¡No lo hubiera necesitado si tu amiga no me lo hubiera arruinado h´n!- gritó Deidara cruzándose de brazos también.

-¡Ella no lo hubiera hecho si ustedes no la hubieran secuestrado!-

-¡No la hubiéramos secuestrado si tú te hubieras entregado en su lugar h´n!- el rubio le apuntó con el dedo

-¡¿Y yo cómo iba a saber que ustedes me estaban buscando?!- gruñó ella llevándose las manos a la cintura

-¡Pues se supone que veías el futuro! ¿No es así, h´n?-

-¡Y ustedes se supone que no sean tan tontos!- la chica empuñó ambas manos.

-¡Tú no deberías ser tan mentirosa h´n!-

-¡Lo hice por que estaba asustada!- chilló Kari tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

-Hubiera sido más fácil para intentar volverte una artista mediocre en nuestro mundo, h´n.-

-¡Mi arte no es mediocre!-

-Claro que sí, tu arte es tan mediocre como tú y tu sentido de la orientación h´n.-

-Urrgh… ¡Por lo menos yo soy amable! ¡No como tú!- y Kari corrió dramáticamente perdiéndose de la vista de ambos akatsukis al girar en una esquina.

-Eres un idiota- le dijo Itachi a Deidara y luego se fue caminando en la misma dirección que la chica.

-Tú cállate h´n.- bufó el rubio cruzando los brazos y mirando a su alrededor, solo para darse cuenta de que Itachi tenía razón y él había hecho que la guía se fuera –Argh, demonios.- gruñó caminando velozmente por donde los otros dos se habían ido.

Al doblar la esquina no vio a la mexicana, e Itachi estaba parado al parecer analizando por donde se podía haber ido. –Si tan sólo tuviera chakra h´n- se quejó Deidara mirándose las manos y pensando en lo diferente que sería la situación si pudiera crear una de sus aves de arcilla. De repente escucharon un grito a la vuelta de otra esquina, y ambos akatsuki corrieron hacia allá… solamente para ver a Karina pegada a una pared aterrorizada por un perro que estaba acercándose. –Que patética eres, h´n- sonrió Deidara antes de tomar una piedra y arrojarla al animal.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ese perro me quería atacar!- chilló la jovencita y se dejó caer en el suelo, hundiendo el rostro en sus rodillas.

-Es más patético todavía que te pongas a llorar así h´n. Pareces una niña.-

-¡Déjame en paz!-

-Deidara, ya guarda silencio.- intervino Itachi.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sólo por que la niña se puso a llorar, h´n?-

-¡Oye wey!- escucharon decir a un muchachito que se acercaba cruzando la calle junto con un grupo de lo que parecían ser maleantes –Deja de hacer llorar a la morrita, wey.-

-Si, wey. Ya ni nosotros hacemos eso, wey.- intervino otro muchachito del grupo.

-¿Morrita? ¿Wey? ¿En qué idioma están hablando h´n?-

-No te hagas, wey… o sea ¿Qué te pasa, wey? A las mujeres no las debes hacer llorar.-

-¿Tu entiendes algo de lo que hablan h´n?- preguntó Deidara a Itachi.

-Vas a ver, wey. No te estés haciendo menso.- el líder de los maleantes sacó un bat de baseball –Si no dejas de hacerle daño a la morrita, vas a ver.- los demás miembros sacaron navajas y tronaron los dedos de sus manos. Tenían una mirada amenazante, pero los ninja en lugar de sentirse amenazados se pusieron en posición de pelea.

-Eso si lo entendí, h´n. Por más armas que tengan no van a poder con nosotros, h´n-

-¿Armas?- la única chica del lugar alzó la cabeza y en cuanto notó los bates y cuchillos se puso de pie -¡No, esperen! Ellos no me están haciendo nada… yo me enojé sola, en serio.- trató de explicar a la banda.

-Pero, o sea… wey, ellos te hicieron llorar, wey.-

-No, solo el rubio. Pero igual no quiero que lo golpeen.-

-Oye wey, este vato te estaba fregando ¿Y aún así tú le haces el paro? Que buena onda eres, wey.- el líder guardó el bate de vuelta en su mochila, y así los demás guardaron sus navajas y cuchillos.

-Gracias por no golpearlos… aún si este idiota se lo merece- sonrió la chica, Deidara iba a replicar pero el líder de la banda habló antes.

-O sea wey ¿qué hace una morrita tan curada como tú por este laredo?-

-Nos perdimos buscando una dirección.-

-Oye, pues si me la dices yo te podría echar la mano, wey.-

-Eso sería genial, gracias. ¿Ves? Hasta estos muchachos son más amables que tú.-

-Cállate, h´n- rezongó Deidara cruzándose de brazos nuevamente.

Y tras recibir indicaciones, los tres se dirigieron a la oficina donde pedirían trabajo para los ninja.

-Kari ¿Qué fue lo que les tomó tanto? Ya casi acabamos la mitad de las entrevistas.- preguntó Dania

-Esta torpe se perdió, h´n- dijo Deidara antes de que la chica pudiera responder algo. Los ninja y los regiomontanos parecían más sorprendidos que los sonorenses al escuchar esto.

-¿Te perdiste… en esta ciudad tan pequeña?- cuestionó Debbie.

-No conoce toda la ciudad.- le aclaró Dafne –Es que la pequeña Kari no sale mucho por estos lados.-

-Ya no se burlen. Bastante tuve con este akatsuki molestándome todo el rato.- se quejó la aludida señalando a Deidara acusadoramente. Todos lo miraron represivamente.

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada, h´n-

-Como sea. Es hora de que Itachi entre, Kakashi ya viene de su entrevista.- anunció Luciana mientras escoltaba al mayor de los Uchiha dentro y el sensei del equipo siete volvía al lado del grupo más grande.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo le fue?- preguntó Memo

-Mm… me hicieron supervisor del almacen…- dijo Kakashi con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin embargo todos se sorprendieron.

-¡¿Le dieron un puesto tan alto?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!- quiso saber Debbie.

-No sé, parece que le agradé al jefe.-

-Es que Kakashi es genial- intervino Dania.

-¿Y a ustedes cómo les fue?- preguntó Kari a Naruto al notar que estaba molesto. El Uzumaki gruñó y se levantó de la banca donde estaba sentado.

-¡Ese malvado hombre no quiso darnos trabajo ni a Temari ni a mi dattebayo!-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dijiste en la entrevista?-

-Lo que me dijiste en el autobús. Pero el sujeto dijo algo de los mexicanos en la frontera y no se que más.- trató de explicar Naruto, pero la chica quedó dudosa y miró a Temari en busca de una mejor explicación

-Dijo que no es posible que seamos mexicanos, y que si somos americanos sin papeles va a aprovechar y vengarse por los indocumentados mexicanos.-

-¡Eso es racismo!- se indignó Kari.

-Racismo bien fundamentado.- corrigió Marco.

-¿Entonces a éste tampoco van a darle trabajo?- sollozó Kari señalando a Deidara con el indice derecho.

-¡¿A quién le dices "éste", h´n?!-

-Creo que no, y menos con esa actitud que tiene.- le dijo Sam a su anfitriona sonorense.

-¿Están buscando trabajo?- preguntó un extraño hombre que usaba una gorra roja y cuya piel era tan pálida como la de Sai, lo cual los sonorenses encontraron sorprendente ya que el sol en esa ciudad era tan fuerte que en días calurosos podría freírse un huevo en la banqueta.

-¡Sí! ¡Nosotros tres necesitamos trabajo!- se apresuró a responder Naruto, muy inocentemente especialmente si se considera el raro aspecto y la anormal aparición que ese hombre había hecho. El desconocido se acercó a Naruto y le dio una tarjeta.

-Pertenezco a una pequeña compañía que hace trabajos variados… la mayoría trabajos que nadie más se atreve a hacer, así que la paga es muy buena. Si les interesa, llamen hoy. Mañana hay un trabajo de limpieza y pagarán cinco mil pesos por cabeza.-

-¡¿Cinco mil pesos?!- exclamaron los mexicanos y se aproximaron rápidamente a ver la tarjeta.

-¡Ahí los verá mañana!- garantizó Dafne.

-Bien… nos vemos.- y el misterioso hombre se perdió de vista en cuanto dobló una esquina.

**Hasta aquí queda el capítulo de hoy. ¿Conseguirán trabajo todos los ninja? ¿En qué consistirá la limpieza que hará ganar a Naruto, Temari y Deidara cinco mil pesos cada uno? ¿El cabello de Deidara volverá a la normalidad, o el pobre akatsuki seguirá siendo víctima de acosos gay? **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me den su opinión en un review. A partir de ahora me enfocaré un poco más en las parejas, así que agradeceré que me digan cuáles les gustarían que se formaran, y cuales quisieran ver más. **

**El próximo capítulo lo actualizaré más rápido, y les adelanto que será terrorífico y muy divertido. **


	15. El casino del diablo

Extraño Destino

Extraño Destino

Capítulo 15

El casino del diablo

Esa tarde, Kari le dio el teléfono a Marco para que llamara a la compañía que le había ofrecido trabajo a los tres rubios del grupo. Efectivamente, era un pequeño negocio en que jóvenes realizaban trabajos que nadie más en la ciudad quería hacer… como hacer servicio de mudanzas, limpiar casas y negocios, repartir invitaciones, recoger basura de las calles, despegar chicles de las bancas, alimentar animales del zoológico, entre otros.

Luego de verificar la información, Marco le dio el teléfono a Temari para que le explicaran bien qué era lo que harían al día siguiente… y tras dar los datos suyos y de sus compañeros, y anotar en un papel la información sobre el trabajo del día siguiente, colgó el teléfono.

-Debemos de ir a esta dirección mañana temprano a firmar un papel y que nos den equipo para el trabajo que haremos. Tendremos que sacar cosas de un edificio abandonado en un cerro… dijeron que se incendió hace tiempo y quieren derrumbarlo de una vez.- platicó la chica de Suna con lo que Marco, Dania y Dafne se pusieron pálidos.

-¿Un edificio en un cerro que se incendió?- repitió Dania, asustada. -¿E-el casino del diablo?-

-Es un casino, pero no me dijeron el nombre.-

-¡Es el casino del diablo!- gritaron espantados Marco, Dania y Dafne. Kari y Luciana también se consternaron al oír esto, pero los demás simplemente no comprendían.

-¿Qué es el "Casino del diablo"?- preguntó Kiba, quien estaba en el marco de la puerta al jardín acariciando el pelaje de Akamaru.

-Es el lugar donde se desarrolló la más famosa y terrorífica de las historias locales.- dio Dafne en un tono misterioso y terrorífico. Naruto tragó saliva, los demás miraron a Dafne esperando que continuara con la historia. -Antes de que el casino se volviera ruinas, era el sitio preferido de los jóvenes, pues allí se hacían bailes donde los muchachos podían encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños y las muchachas conseguir un buen partido. Un 31 de diciembre se iba a dar un gran baile de fin de año, así que todas las muchachas no hallaban la hora para tener el vestido para la fiesta. Entre todas las jóvenes había una bella muchacha llamada Linda, tenía 16 años y bien podría presumir que hacía honor a su nombre. Pues bien, el día del baile, Linda arregló lo que se iba a poner y se tardó horas frente al espejo peinándose. Cuando ya estaba lista, fue a avisarle a su mamá, quien estaba en cama, enferma de unos dolores. "Mamá" le dijo "me voy al baile. "¡No, mi hijita! ¿Cuándo me pediste permiso?" "Pero mamá..." "¡Nada! No te dejo ir porque me siento muy mal de verdad. Además hoy es noche de Año Nuevo y tienes que pasarla con tu familia." Pero en ese momento pudo más la fiesta que los regaños de la mamá, así que Linda se salió a escondidas: "¡Al fin que no necesito de su consentimiento para divertirme!" se dijo. Cuando la muchacha llegó al casino, todos voltearon a verla, era la joven más hermosa de la noche. Le llovieron proposiciones para bailar, pero Linda no aceptó. Entre los asistentes se encontraba un guapo muchacho, de cabello muy negro y ojos enormes, vestido elegantemente. Nadie lo conocía, así que todos se preguntaban quién sería ese_._ Mucha fue la sorpresa de Linda, cuando el guapo desconocido se le plantó enfrente invitándola a bailar. La muchacha quedó como hechizada, se dejó llevar hasta el centro de la pista, ahí bailaron y bailaron en medio de las miradas de los demás. Linda empezó a sentir mucho calor y de pronto mucho ardor en la espalda, sentía que algo la quemaba, temerosa volteó a ver qué era y se encontró el brazo y la mano del jovenmarcados en su vestido, como cuando marcan a los becerros. Su vestido estaba quemado y el aire olía a azufre. Volteó hacia abajo y vio con horror que el guapo muchacho, en vez de pies, tenía una pata de gallo y otra de caballo. Linda se desmayó, no supo más de sí. Por todos lados empezó a surgir fuego, y los jóvenes asistentes tuvieron que escapar del lugar como pudieron. El casino ardió hasta que sólo quedaron las paredes que hoy en día todavía se observan. Del guapo extraño no se volvió a saber y de Linda, unos dicen que murió, otros que anda perdida por algún lugar, pero la mayoría asegura que está con el diablo.-

-E-el diablo… ¿Es malo?- preguntó Naruto tratando de no temblar más.

-Sí… el diablo es quien manda en el infierno… el lugar al que, al morir, son enviados todos los que han sido malvados, para sufrir por la eternidad.- respondió Sam sombríamente. Uzumaki tragó más saliva.

-Ya veo… con que es un cuento para que los niños no desobedezcan a sus papás, h´n- comentó Deidara.

-Estoy de acuerdo, esa historia no suena muy realista que digamos.- afirmó Sakura.

-Tampoco es realista que estemos en un mundo diferente al nuestro.- le espetó Sasuke

-Tienes razón.- concordó la de cabello rosa, resignándose.

-P-pero no habrá ningún problema si van de día ¿v-verdad?- inquirió Hinata quien, al ver a Naruto tan nervioso, trataba de calmar un poco los nervios.

-Limpian rápido y se van rápido.- indicó Kakashi al tiempo que practicaba su lectura con un libro que Luciana le había prestado: mujercitas.

-¡Yo voy con ustedes!- exclamó Memo levantando la mano. –Así cuido a Temari para que nada malo le pase.-

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario, es sólo limpiar.- rechazó la rubia, pero Memo negó con la cabeza vigorosamente.

-Insisto en que me dejen ir, yo los ayudaré en lo que pueda.-

-Déjenlo ir, sirve que descarga algo de su energía infantil.- le pidió Debbie a Temari.

-Bien, puedes venir.- suspiró la ninja de Suna –Pero no estorbes en el trabajo.-

-¡Lo prometo!-

-Bien, ahora falta otra cosa por hacer.- Dania tomó una hoja de papel y una pluma, rompió el papel en cinco pedazos y dibujó un punto negro en uno para luego doblar todos los papeles y revolverlos dentro de un plato vacío. –Cada uno de nosotros toma un papel, al que le toque el punto negro deberá ir mañana a guiarlos al casino.- los sonorenses tomaron un papelito cada uno y lo abrieron.

Al día siguiente, en el almacén donde la mayoría de los ninja trabajaba, el ninja copia leía tranquilamente unas hojas en las cuales se indicaba qué trabajos estaban pendientes por hacer en la bodega. Su deber era decir a cada uno de sus subordinados lo que debía hacer, y eso le parecía fácil. Sin embargo los ninjas no tenían la misma facilidad…

-Kakashi-sensei…. Es decir, jefe- se corrigió Sakura recordando que no eran los únicos empleados en el almacén -¿Dónde debo poner estas cajas?-

-Mmm- Kakashi revisó la lista que tenía en sus manos –En el compartimiento 13D-

-¿Cuál es ese?-

-No sé… ¿el que dice 13D en la entrada?-

-Bien, lo buscaré.- masculló Sakura mientras que, al igual que los demás ninja, buscaba desesperadamente el compartimiento correspondiente.

-Oh, veo que estan trabajando todos muy bien.- sonrió el gerente del área acercándose al ninja copia, una jovencita castaña vestida con ropa algo reveladora estaba con él –Todos se ven ocupados y concentrados. Bien hecho.-

-Sólo hago mi trabajo.- Kakashi miró su lista y luego volteó hacia Kiba –¿A dónde vas? El compartimiento 9 A está del otro lado-

-¡¿Cómo quiere que sepa donde está el compartimiento si no puedo leer los letreros?!- se quejó el Inuzuka, la chica que acompañaba al gerente se mostró algo sorprendida y corrió hacia él.

-¡¿No sabes leer?!- chilló horrorizada, Kiba se le quedó mirando estupefacto y negó con la cabeza -¡Dios! ¡Qué atrocidad!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos

-No es tan malo…- el joven ninja trató de calmarla pero la jovencita ya estaba llorando a todo pulmón.

-Kiba ¿qué le hiciste?- preguntó Neji al notar el escándalo.

-Yo no le hice nada, ella comenzó a llorar sola.- se defendió el dueño de Akamaru, en ese momento la puerta del almacén se abrió y entraron varias otras jovencitas vestidas de forma similar a la primera.

-O sea, Sucy ¿Qué onda contigo? Llevamos como mil horas esperándote y tú no te apareces. ¿Qué no ves que nosotras no podemos pasar tanto tiempo en un lugarzucho como este esperando a que tu papi nos lleve?- recriminó una de ellas con un tonito de niña presumida realmente molesto.

-O sea, Lucy… este tipo no sabe leer.- sollozó la aludida. –¿Puedes creerlo?-

-¡No manches! ¡Qué oso!- se espantó otra de las jovencitas.

-Creo que se están burlando de mí.- le dijo Kiba a Neji.

-¿Y tú que ondas? ¿Eh?- preguntó Lucy a Neji coquetamente

-¿Disculpa?- fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar el Hyuuga antes de que Debbie llegara corriendo a ponerse entre ambos.

-¡Con él no te metas, niña fresa!-

-Aish, o sea yo no pensé que él tuviera una novia.- replicó Lucy

-Ella no es mi novia.-

-Aish, como sea… miren allá hay otro bomboncito de cabello negro.- la lider de aquel grupo señaló hacia donde estaban Lee, Sai e Itachi dejando unas cajas sobre una mesa.

-¿Se refieren a mí?- preguntó Lee emocionado.

-Tú no, cejudo feo. El muchacho de cabello largo.-

-Oye, el de cabello corto tampoco está tan mal, aunque habría que llevarlo a un salón de bronceado.- dijo otra muchacha.

-¿Ellos tampoco saben leer?- preguntó Sucy a Kiba.

-Em… creo que no.-

-¡Qué asco! ¡Bola de nacos analfabetas!- gritó Lucy –Vámonos de aquí. No se nos vaya a pegar lo naco.-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Sakura llegando con Gaara y Hinata.

-¡Ay wey! ¡No inventes!- gritaron al mismo tiempo todas las chicas fresas al ver a Sakura

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- balbuceó Hinata.

-¡Tu cabello está rosa! ¡Que chulada! ¿Quién te lo puso así?- preguntó Sucy.

-Em… pues…-

-Se llama Giani- mintió Sasuke utilizando el nombre del peluquero que había arreglado el cabello de Deidara, según había contado Kari el día anterior.

-¡Pues tenemos que ir rápido con él! Por que tu cabello se ve divis divis.- sentenció Lucy.

-¿Es eso un cumplido?- preguntó Sakura.

-Pobrecita, no sabe ni lo que hablamos.- se compadeció Sucy.

-¿Pues sabes qué? A esta niña hay que sacarla de entre esta bola de nacos.- decidió Lucy y miró a una de las chicas en su grupo –Casy ¿No estaba tu papá buscando una actriz para ese show para niños que está haciendo?-

-¡Sí wey! ¡Esta niña es perfecta para ese rol! ¡Ya tiene el cabello rosa así que no ocupa peluca!-

-Y tal vez ese naco cejudo pueda ser el tipo ese que se la lleva echandose maromas.-

-Nah, no creo que él pueda hacer eso.-

-¿Ustedes quieren que ellos actúen en "Pueblo Flojo"?- quiso saber Gaara.

-Así es.- respondió la tal Casy.

-¿Qué es "Pueblo Flojo"?- preguntó Sasuke al pelirrojo.

-Un programa para niños que Dafne nos hizo ver ayer.- respondió el kazekage, Neji puso una cara de asco al recordar tal programa.

-Entonces Lee es perfecto para eso.- le dijo a Casy –Él puede hacer más cosas que el actor original del programa.-

-¿En serio puede?- Quiero verlo.-

-Lee, camina sobre tus manos.- indicó Neji y su compañero, sin saber por qué, lo hizo.

-Pero no ha de poder dar giros en el aire ni maromas.- retó Sucy.

-¡Claro que puedo!- determinó Lee e hizo un salto en el aire con dos vueltas.

-¡No inventes! ¡Este tipo es mejor que el actor original!- exclamó otra de las fresas.

-Papá, nos vamos a llevar a estos dos al teatro.- notificó Sucy y el gerente, quien había visto todo el espectáculo junto con Kakashi sin decir palabra alguna, simplemente asintió sonriente. Las amigas tomaron a Sakura y Lee por el brazo y salieron del lugar rápidamente. Los ninjas se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos.

-Y yo que pensaba que los mexicanos que conocemos eran raros.- masculó Sasuke antes de dar media vuelta y seguir trabajando.

-Espero que a Naruto-kun y los otros les vaya mejor.- deseó Hinata.

Mientras tanto, en lo alto de un cerro, Marco guiaba a Naruto, Temari, Deidara, Kari y Memo hacia el "Casino del Diablo". El lugar no era demasiado grande, y se componía de varias paredes quemadas y rotas con bastantes graffiti en ellas. No tenía techo, pero la orden que recibieron minutos atrás en las oficinas de la compañía era la de limpiar el sótano del lugar. Les habían dado linternas, varias bolsas negras, escobas y recogedores. También un papel para que lo dieran al velador del lugar y éste abriera el sótano.

-Bueno, aquí es- anunció el velador, un hombre moreno y delgado, y abrió la puerta que conducía a unas escaleras oscuras y llenas de polvo. –Tengan cuidado por que está oscuro.-

-Sí, lo tendremos.- garantizó Memo. A su lado Kari encendía una linterna y Naruto trataba de no ponerse nervioso.

-Yo los dejo. Tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa y no podré quedarme. Llámenme si se les ofrece algo a parte de que les ayude a limpiar. Buena suerte.- Marco se despidió y bajó dirigiéndose a su auto. El velador se retiró también y el grupo destinado a limpiar se quedó contemplando las escaleras antes de que Temari y Deidara comenzaran a bajar.

-No te preocupes por nada, Temari. Puedes abrazarme si te asusta algo.- ofreció Memo haciéndose el galán, aunque en realidad estaba temblando un poco.

-Sí, gracias.- le dijo Temari sin mucho interés. Después de una infancia con Gaara, el limpiar un sótano abandonado no la asustaba. Naruto, por su parte, miró a los lados un par de veces antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Ka-Karina-chan yo te protegeré si algo malo llega a pasar- aseguró con un tono de voz confiado, pero la chica estaba más preocupada de ponerse un cubre-bocas que de escuchar con atención al Uzumaki. -¿Karina-chan?-

-¿Um?- la sonorense trataba de colocarse bien el cubre bocas sin enredárselo en el cabello.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?- preguntó Naruto fastidiado

-Ehm… Sí, como tú digas- profirió ella sin mucho interés. Deidara, quien iba al frente, simplemente los miró sin mucho agrado.

Llegaron al final de las escaleras, y se dispersaron lentamente por la habitación principal mientras la examinaban.

-¿Esto es un sótano? Tiene demasiadas puertas.- hizo notar el Uzumaki.

-Quizás sea para acomodar bien las cosas o algo así.- imaginó Kari.

-¿Y tendremos que limpiar todo esto? Qué fastidio, h´n.- se quejó Deidara.

-¡No será ningún problema! ¡Terminaremos en un instante!- gritó Naruto animándose y levantando una caja que estaba junto a la pared derecha, de ahí una figura oscura se movió y salió corriendo.

-¡Aaah! ¡Un animal!- chilló Kari asustada y abrazó a la impasible Temari. Los tres hombres se les quedaron mirando un poco apenados, ya que por lo menos dos de ellos tenían la esperanza de que cuando una de las chicas gritara, corriera a abrazarlos.

-Calma, es sólo una rata.- le dijo Temari.

-¡Eso no me tranquiliza!- sollozó la mexicana mientras se separaba de la ninja.

-Es mejor que comencemos, mientras más rápido mejor.- Temari fue hacia una caja de madera que estaba en el suelo y la levantó. –Yo subiré esta.- pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, Memo se le acercó.

-Se ve pesada, déjame ayudarte.-

-Estoy bien sola, mejor ve llevando otras cajas.- le dijo la rubia y subió las escaleras. Decepcionado, Memo miró a los otros dos ninja levantando un par de cajas fácilmente, se notaba que eran más fuertes que él.

-Podrías ayudarme con esta.- le pidió Kari señalando una caja más grande que la que los otros dos llevaban.

-Seh, seh- se resignó Memo y la ayudó a llevarse la caja escaleras arriba.

-¡Karina-chan! ¡Mira lo que encontré!- exclamó Naruto acercándose alegremente cuando los mexicanos dejaban su caja en el piso.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó con curiosidad la chica.

-¡Un sapo!- sonrió el rubio mostrándole un enorme sapo de color verde oscuro. Kari sintió sus piernas temblar y corrió gritando hacia donde estaba Temari. -¿Qué le pasa dattebayo?-

-Mujeres y sapos no se combinan.- respondió Memo tranquilamente y Deidara, al ver cómo había reaccionado la mexicana ante el sapo, se lo arrebató de las manos a Naruto y caminó hacia las chicas mostrando al animal.

-Mira, un sapo ¿No quieres tocarlo, h´n?-

-¡No! ¡Aleja esa cosa asquerosa de mí!- berreó Kari

-No seas mala, el sapito quiere conocerte, h´n-

-¡Pues yo no quiero conocerlo! ¡Quítamelo de enfrente! ¡Temari, ayúdame!-

-¡Ya deja de molestarla!- gruñó la chica de la aldea de la arena golpeándole la mano a Deidara para hacerlo soltar al animal, el cual de inmediato se fue saltando. –Vamos, sigamos trabajando.- ambas chicas regresaron al sótano bastante molestas.

-Ambas son aburridas, h´n- se quejó Deidara.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendías haciendo eso?- cuestionó Naruto irritado.

-No sé. Divertirme quizás.- contestó el akatsuki y también se fue al sótano.

-Ese tipo es raro dattebayo.-

-Tú también lo eres y no te digo nada. Temari tiene razón, debemos apresurarnos y terminar.- dijo el regiomontano sin mucho ánimo.

-Memo ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Eh? Sí, es sólo que… siento que Temari y yo estamos cada vez más lejos.-

-Eso es por que ella se fue al sótano.-

-No por esto, tonto.- Naruto iba a gritarle algo, pero Memo prosiguió –Desde que llegamos aquí, siento como si ella no tuviera el mismo interés que cuando comenzamos a salir… y ahora que lo pienso, comenzamos a salir por que ella se peleó con Shikamaru, no sé qué hacer.-

-Todo eso suena muy complicado.- afirmó Naruto rascándose la nuca. Memo suspiró con pesadez.

-¿Cómo pude esperar que entendieras esto?-

-¡Memo! ¡Naruto!- llamó Kari subiendo las escaleras junto con Deidara. -¡Algo malo acaba de pasar! ¡No encuentro a Temari por ningún lado!-

-¿Qué? Temari no pudo desaparecer así nada más.- negó Memo.

-Q-quizás se la llevó el diablo.- balbuceó Naruto asustando no sólo a sí mismo sin también a Kari y Memo.

-Busquemos abajo, h´n- ordenó el akatsuki tomando de la muñeca a la chica y llevándola abajo mientras los otros dos cobardes tan solo los seguían. -¿Dónde la viste por última vez?- preguntó a la ahora única mujer del grupo.

-Por aquí, yo estaba quitando unas cajas de encima de otras y Temari desapareció de repente.-

-Hay dos puertas, tal vez entró por una de ellas, h´n.- supuso Deidara y abrió una de ellas. Naruto y Memo se asomaron por el marco de ésta y apuntaron sus linternas adentro.

-Y-yo no la veo aquí dattebayo.- tartamudeó Naruto tragando saliva al ver que no podían iluminar toda la habitación

-T-tampoco yo. Mejor buscamos en otra.- sugirió Memo, quien se veía tan o más asustado que Naruto.

-Entren.- ordenó Deidara pateándolos adentro, los muchachos caminaron frente a él asustados y dejó que Kari entrara antes que él para cerrar la puerta.

-¿P-por qué la cierras?- interrogó la chica mientras avanzaban por la habitación.

-Si se está escondiendo no podrá salir, h´n.-

-¿C-cómo estás tan calmado?- quiso saber Memo –Este lugar es peligroso y oscuro, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar.-

-Yo no soy un cobarde como ustedes, h´n-

-¡Y-yo no tengo miedo!- gritó Naruto -¡Algún día me convertiré en Hokage! ¡No tengo por qué temerle a un estúpido sótano!-

-Entonces ve tú al frente.- Memo tomó a Uzumaki por los hombros y lo puso delante de sí para que guiara la marcha.

-¡Está bien! ¡Síganme! ¡Ahora yo soy el líder!- el joven ninja de Konoha marchó por enfrente de ellos aún si tenía miedo, tratando de pisar el suelo lo más firmemente posible para que se viera que estaba confiado. En uno de esos pasos Naruto pisó algo cilíndrico que lo hizo caer de bruces en el suelo y así levantar mucho polvo.

-Naruto ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kari aproximándose unos pasos, pero no pudo acercarse más al ver con qué se había tropezado Naruto.

-Sí, estoy…- cuando se incorporó un poco y estaba hincado, el ninja vio debajo de él un vestido de gala muy viejo y quemado de la espalda con varios huesos saliendo de éste. Naruto se soltó gritando al igual que Memo y Kari. Deidara permaneció tranquilo como si nada estuviera pasando.

-¡Es el esqueleto de Linda! ¡Es el esqueleto de Linda!- gritó Memo caminando de espaldas hacia la izquierda de la habitación… una mano gris salió de la oscuridad y se posó sobre su hombro. El chico volteó de inmediato y se espantó aún más al ver una gran figura blanca detrás de él. -¡El fantasma de Linda! ¡El fantasma de Linda! ¡Auxilio!- chilló incapaz de moverse por el terror. Naruto fue incapaz de moverse y Deidara se colocó frente a Kari en posición defensiva.

-¡Memo! ¡Ya cállate!- dijo la espectral voz de la criatura blanca.

-¡Perdóname, Linda! ¡Perdóname! ¡Me callaré!-

-Soy yo, Temari.-

-¡Dios mío! ¡Temari está muerta! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué, mundo cruel?!-

-Tonto, ayúdame a quitarme esto de encima.- gruñó el "fantasma", Kari se adelantó y tomó por la cabeza la manta que cubría a Temari.

-¡Temari! ¡Estás viva!- lloró Memo corriendo a abrazarla.

-Memo, quítate de encima, estoy sucia.- se quejó Temari completamente sonrojada.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Por qué desapareciste?- preguntó la otra mujer del quinteto.

-Vine a ver qué había en este cuarto y me cayó una manta encima.-

-¡Qué bueno que estás bien!- siguió llorando Memo.

-Ya, vayamos a otra parte- pidió Naruto quien aún no se recuperaba del susto del esqueleto.

-Sabes que tendremos que mover el esqueleto también ¿no?- cuestionó Deidara

-¡Yo no voy a tocar a Linda! ¡Tú lo harás!-

-Como sea, h´n.- el akatsuki pateó el cadáver que al instante se hizo polvo. –Listo, bárrelo.- le ordenó a Kari.

-¡Yo no voy a limpiar eso!-

Volviendo con los ninjas en el almacén… Dafne y Dania habían ido a recogerlos cuando era hora de comer, pero al enterarse de que se habían llevado a Lee y Sakura y en donde iban a actuar no pudieron dejar de reírse.

-¡Sakura en "Pueblo Flojo"! Jajajaja ¡Qué gracioso!- reía Dafne.

-Deberían de estar tratando de buscarla.- recriminó Sam quien no estuvo presente durante el "secuestro" ya que estaba en el baño.

-Es que… es que es tan gracioso.- se burlaba Dania.

-Ojalá no les pase nada malo…- balbuceó Hinata.

-No te preocupes, son niñas fresa, lo peor que podrían hacer es arreglarle las cejas a Lee… y eso de hecho sería bueno.- trataba de consolar Debbie.

-Ya cálmense. Le dí a Sakura una tarjeta de teléfono y le enseñé como usarla. No tardará en llamar a mi celular.- afirmó Dania.

-Ya vámonos a comer, tengo hambre.- decidió Dafne y el grupo entero se fue a la parada de autobús más cercana –Espero que Kari ya haya llegado a su casa, dijo que trataría de que nos reuniéramos ahí para comer.- en eso, el celular de Dania comenzó a sonar, la chica de inmediato contestó.

-¡Ah! Sakura ¿cómo estás?- preguntó cuando escuchó la voz de la medico ninja -¿En el teatro? Sí, sé donde queda… ¿En serio? ¿Y les pagaran?... ¡Genial! Vamos para allá.-

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Kiba

-Estan en el teatro de la ciudad, les hicieron una audición y consiguieron roles protagónicos en una obra para niños. Van a pagarles más que en el almacén.-

-¿Y tenemos que ir por ellos? ¿No se pueden quedar ahí?- quiso saber Dafne decepcionada.

-Sí, iremos por ellos.- decidió Dania

-Ay bueno… vámonos a otra parada de autobús.-

-¿No deberían avisarle a Karina?- les hizo recordar Kakashi. Dania sacó su teléfono de nuevo y le llamó a la chica. –Kari ¿en donde andas?... ¿Todavía? Pensé que ya habrían acabado, los otros ya salieron de trabajar… ¿Kari? ¿Estas ahí?- la sonorense colgó el teléfono desconcertada.

-¿Qué pasó?- cuestionó Sam.

-No sé… escuché un grito y la llamada se cortó…-

-¿Creen que sea un fantasma?- preguntó el regiomontano.

-Esas cosas no existen.- descartó Kiba. –Mejor hay que irnos yendo para que Naruto no llegue antes y se coma todo.-

Mientras tanto, en el sótano del "Casino del diablo"…

-Karina-chaaan- llamaba Naruto asomándose a un agujero en el suelo –Karina-chaaan ¿Estás bien?- escasos dos minutos atrás la chica había contestado una llamada de Dania y el suelo bajo sus pies se derrumbó haciéndola caer en un hoyo.

-Auu… ¡Estoy bien! ¡Pero no veo nada!- respondió la chica desde el hoyo. Naruto apuntó su linterna a ella y apenas alcanzó a divisarla.

-¡Buscaré una cuerda para sacarte de ahí!- gritó Memo.

-Yo vi una en uno de los cuartos.- indicó Temari y se llevó a Memo con ella.

-¡No te preocupes Karina-chan! ¡Te sacaremos de ahí!- gritó Naruto tratando de calmarla -¡En cuanto Memo y Temari vuelvan con la cuerda!-

-¡¿Y tú crees que eso me tranquiliza?!- chilló la sonorense desde adentro del hoyo. Naruto se rascó la cabeza sin saber qué hacer mientras que Deidara se acercaba a mirar hacia abajo con la linterna -¡Quita esa luz de mis ojos!- exigió la jovencita. Deidara simplemente se puso la linterna en un bolsillo y, para sorpresa de Naruto, saltó dentro del hoyo. – ¿D-Deidara?- se sorprendió la chica al verlo ahí… y en un lugar tan estrecho.

-Este agujero no es normal, h´n.- dijo mientras examinaba las paredes.

-Por supuesto que no es normal ¿qué demonios hace un agujero así en un sótano? Lo único que lo cubría eran unas tablas de madera.-

-Las cuales torpemente pisaste y acabaste aquí, h´n.- sonrió él burlonamente.

-¿Y qué? Ahora tú tampoco vas a poder salir hasta que nos traigan la cuerda.- renegó cruzándose de brazos molesta, Deidara se volteó hacia ella y se le acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con ella haciendo que la chica se pusiera algo nerviosa… el akatsuki puso ambas manos sobre la pared y lanzó un puñetazo contra ésta. La pared se deshizo al instante revelando un túnel.

-Te dije que este sitio no era normal, h´n.- el akatsuki la tomó por los hombros y la movió a su izquierda para poder examinar la cueva.

Naruto bajó de un salto y miró de mala manera a Deidara mientras se adentraba a la cueva.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a la chica.

-Sí, estoy bien…-

-¿Y tú qué estás haciendo dattebayo?- le preguntó a Deidara.

-Viendo la cueva ¿tú qué crees, h´n?- respondió él, Naruto ya iba a lanzarse a golpearlo cuando Kari lo sostuvo por los hombros pidiéndole que se detuviera.

-¡Bien! Pero más vale que haya algo bueno en esa cueva o ahí te quedarás.- le dijo Naruto al rubio akatsuki.

-Bien, mejor que no vengan los cobardes inútiles, h´n.-

-¡Karina-san! ¡Vamos a entrar a esa cueva!- decidió Naruto arrastrando a la chica dentro de la cueva con él y Deidara.

Lo que encontraron al final de ese sitio los sorprendió de sobremanera.

--/--/--

-¡¿El símbolo del clan Uchiha?!- se sorprendieron ninjas y mexicanos cuando los dos rubios del grupo les contaron lo que vieron al salir de la cueva.

-Y también había unas rocas extrañas que hicieron que el chakra de Naruto y Deidara volviera a ser accesible… hasta las bocas en las manos de Deidara se abrieron.- añadió Kari con una cara de asco al recordar cómo el akatsuki la había molestado con eso.

-Debe ser un punto de acceso a nuestro mundo, desde ahí podríamos regresar.- confabuló Kakashi.

-¿Y cómo le harían para volver? Quien hizo esa tecnica fue el líder de akatsuki ¿no?- preguntó Dania.

-Sí, pero la técnica que usó es un método de desinvocación, si conseguimos invocar algo a este mundo, podríamos ser capaces de regresar.- explicó el ninja copia.

-¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Mañana iremos de nuevo al casino del diablo!- anunció Dafne.

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capítulo. Dicho sea que este posiblemente sea el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Tenía bastantes ideas para él, pero ya tengo bastante tiempo escribiéndolo y el número de lectores parece disminuir cada día más, además tengo otros fics que me gustaría comenzar a escribir y pienso que será mejor enfocarme en ellos. Como un pequeño extra, y obsequio a quienes han leído este fic día con día, les dejo una escena que escribió mi buena amiga Ellistriel (autora de Las Crónicas Perdidas de Konoha, un excelente fanfic de Naruto) sobre la pareja de este fic que le gusta, o sea DeidaraxKari (o DeiKari como nosotras lo llamamos). Dicho sea que esta pareja pienso retomarla en el nuevo fic que escribiré, el cómo lo haré será una sorpresa, jejeje. **

**En fin, los dejo con este escrito de Ellistriel el cual ella ha titulado "Inspiración". **

Inspiración

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al fin se encontraba solo, había logrado alejarse del resto de personas aprovechando un momento de tensión extrema en el que los hermanos Uchiha, cada uno en una esquina de la habitación en la que estaban, habían comenzado a mirarse de manera peligrosa, bueno al menos Sasuke tenía una expresión peligrosa, Itachi simplemente había posado su penetrante e inexpresiva mirada en su hermano menor cosa que terminó por hacer que la tensión subiera. El conglomerado de gente no ayudaba mucho, Naruto trataba de calmar a su antiguo compañero de equipo junto con la chica de cabellos rosa, Kakashi por su lado estaba atento, a él esa aparente indiferencia no lo iba a engañar, pero si los portadores del sharingan decidían matarse no era asunto suyo, él estaba más consternado por otras cosas, su arte por ejemplo.

Ese mundo estaba atentando contra él, no podía expresarse como era debido, las bocas en sus palmas no podían ni abrirse y su arcilla por más que era la misma de siempre no había forma de hacer que explotara. Ese mundo no tenía nada útil que ofrecerle y para hacerlo peor le había quitado lo más importante que tenía.

Con el barullo de sus anfitriones y de sus 'compañeros' a lo lejos en el primer piso, el rubio llega al cuarto de Kari, ahí era donde descansaba por las noches y eso era exactamente lo que planeaba hacer, descansar. Al entrar vio como sus planes se desarmaban ya que la dueña de casa se encontraba ahí, sentada en la cama entre sus dibujos y al parecer ajena al escándalo del primer piso.

La muchacha levanto la mirada al verlo, estaba esperando que empezara con sus insultos contra sus dibujos, pero extrañamente Deidara no había comenzado aún -¿No deberías estar con los otros?- cuestiona al ver que el rubio no decía nada.

-Demasiado barullo, además no quiero estar ahí cuando Itachi mate a Sasuke, h'n- responde con una media sonrisa al ver que el comentario surtía efecto.

-¿¡Se van a matar!?- pregunta exaltada poniéndose de pie y dejando de lado sus papeles, si esos dos se peleaban dentro de su casa no iba a conseguir excusa para explicar los daños.

Deidara ve satisfecho como queda solo en la habitación. Con total naturalidad se encamina hasta la cama y sujeta los dibujos que estaban extendidos sobre ella observándolos con cierta curiosidad, no era lo que él consideraría una obra de arte, pero al menos era algo, a diferencia de él.

Luego de arrimar los dibujos se recuesta boca arriba, el cuarto tenía algo bueno, con la puerta cerrada los conflictos de abajo eran casi inaudibles. Sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados piensa que es lo que debe de hacer, toda su vida giraba en torno a lo que creaba, era el eje de su existencia y ahora no sólo está en un mundo al cual es ajeno sino que no tiene ni el timón que regia su existencia -Encontrar algo…- susurra meditando las cosas, necesitaba encontrar otra razón antes que terminara matándose por la desesperación, algo que logre llenarlo como su arte.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y Kari entra a su habitación, un poco fastidiada, pero ya que se le ve sin un rasguño Deidara asume que el problema de los Uchiha había terminado de manera pacifica.

-¡Mis dibujos!- grita exaltada al notar como están todos acumulados, no de muy buena manera, en una esquina de la cama y uno que otro bajo los pies del rubio siendo aplastado.

-No son gran cosa, no deberías gritar tanto por ellos- se queja alzándose un poco y sentándose sin mover los pies.

Kari lo ignora, ya estaba cansada de recibir esos comentarios y además prefería salvar sus dibujos a entrar en una discusión. Con sus papeles en los brazos, luego de arrancarlos de debajo de los pies de Deidara, se sienta en una esquina de la cama tratando de ordenarlos antes de que se malogren más mientras piensa un lugar seguro para colocarlos.

-¿Ese soy yo?- cuestiona Deidara acercándose hasta la muchacha al ver algo rubio con túnica de Akatsuki en uno de los papeles -Yo no soy así, h'n - regaña asomando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kari.

-Pues claro que lo eres- afirma levantando el papel para asegurarse de que no haya sido uno de esos garabatos que de vez en cuando hacía y que nunca llegaban a ser un dibujo de verdad -No será una foto, pero se parece mucho a ti… Al menos antes de que decidieras cortarte el cabello- añade sonriendo al ver que el dibujo ya no es tan exacto. Deidara no se toma el comentario muy bien, aún no está muy contento por lo de su cabello, claro, se lo arreglaron, pero eso no quita el hecho de como tuvo que estar durante unas horas.

Con una de sus manos le quita el dibujo a la muchacha -Este sirve menos que el resto, ya que ni se parece a mi- comenta antes de romperlo un par de veces y guardar los restos en su bolsillo ante la completa incredulidad de Kari -Listo.

-¿Tienes idea cuanto me esforcé con ese dibujo? ¿Cuánto me costó inspirarme para hacerlo?- le pregunta tomando una coloración rojiza en el rostro y tratando de no levantar la voz más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo mientras sus ojos lo observan empezando a ponerse brillantes.

Deidara la observa tranquilo, no tiene miedo a una chica que le grite o trate de pegarle. Pero para mala suerte de él esa cólera no explotó en insultos y golpes sino en lo contrario, ahora tenía al costado una chica con los ojos con algunas lágrimas cayendo que no le quitaba la vista de encima, como si estuviera esperando que le respondiera o le dijera algo.

¿Se sentía mal? quizás un poco, no por expresar su opinión porque para él esos dibujos no eran arte, pero tal vez se había excedido un poco en como expresarlo, a fin de cuentas Kari le estaba brindando una casa donde quedarse y si la muchacha creía que dibujaba bien no era su problema andar indicándole que no le parecía, el era un artista, no un crítico de arte, con el único que discutía sobre esas cosas era con Sasori y él ya estaba muerto -Ya- dice a los segundos -Estás exagerando…- añade entregándole los restos del dibujo.

-Ese no es el punto- le responde sollozando mientras observa los pedazos de papel.

-Lo puedo pegar si quieres- comenta al ver que Kari no deja de mirar el papel que él rompió. Como no recibió respuesta ante el ofrecimiento intenta algo más -Puedes volver a dibujarlo, con suerte ahora que me has visto bien te sale algo parecido, h'n.

Kari desvía la mirada hacía él, no ha empezado a llorar completamente, sólo son lagrimas y la expresión -¿Vas a posar para mi?- pregunta sollozando con un dejo de esperanza.

Deidara desvía la mirada con un leve sonrojo por unos segundos, normalmente él era el artista no la inspiración de alguien "Inspiración…" -¿No puedes sin mirarme? ¿Falta de inspiración?- cuestiona con cierto interés.

-No es eso… bueno quizás un poco, si tuviera un modelo real me saldrían mucho mejor y más parecido…- explica limpiándose un poco los ojos.

-No planeo posar, h'n - replica sintiendo a donde iba la muchacha.

-¡Rompiste mi dibujo!- reclama.

-Estaba mal dibujado, h'n - responde defensivamente y quitándole los restos de papel que segundo atrás le había devuelto.

-¡Oye!- exclama estirando las manos en dirección a Deidara, su dibujo estará roto, pero aún así es de ella.

El rubio sonríe victorioso con una mano sostiene del hombro a Kari y con la otra los restos, en dirección opuesta a la de la muchacha -Recuerda que soy ninja, h'n - advierte con un aire de superioridad.

Kari trata de forcejear, pero a pesar que Deidara no es un experto en taijutsu o un hombre excesivamente fuerte, no logra zafarse de la mano que sostiene su hombro y la mantiene sentada en la cama. Pasan varios segundo de inútiles movimientos por parte de Kari incluso si en algún momento trató de golpearlo el shinobi simplemente la soltaba por unos instantes detenía el golpe y luego la volvía a sentar.

La situación parecía que no iba a cambiar hasta que desde la calle el estruendoso sonido de un avión que al parecer estaba volando bastante bajo hace que las ventanas empiecen a vibrar fuertemente. Deidara se distrae por el inusual suceso, no es un temblor, y el sonido que provoca le es completamente desconocido.

Kari nota el momento de distracción y logra zafarse de la mano que la sostenía, lista para impulsarse y recuperar los restos de su dibujo. Pero en el momento en que se pone de pie Deidara reacciona tranquilamente volviendo la mirada hacia ella, si Kari estaba tan tranquila quiere decir que lo que había ocurrido era algo normal. La muchacha a medio pararse se estira para alcanzar su dibujo, pero lo único que consigue es el pie de Deidara golpeando el suyo, provocando que se deslice y pierda el equilibrio. Kari logra sujetarse de lo más cercano, en este caso el rubio que la trato de botar al suelo.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestiona al ver a la dueña del cuarto casi recostada boca abajo contra sus piernas, con una mano sujetándolo del hombro y la otra apoyada en una de sus rodillas. A diferencia de lo que Kari pudo haber pensado, Deidara no cedió ni se fue hasta el suelo con el repentino peso extra que gano en instantes.

-Casi me botas al suelo- responde levantando un poco la mirada y girando la cabeza hacia él.

-No tengo idea como es que tenías habilidades en mi mundo…- responde burlonamente al ver lo fácil que había sido hacer que casi caiga -Son los restos de un dibujo mal hecho, ya deja de insistir, que no te lo voy a devolver, h'n.

-Es mí dibujo- aclara levantándose de golpe y llevando su cuerpo hacía donde se encontraba sentada segundos atrás.

Al regresar a su posición Kari nota que está bastante cerca de Deidara, o ella no se sentó exactamente donde había estado o el rubio se movió un poco cuando ella se sujetó de él. Sea cual sea la razón, ahora se encuentra bastante cerca de él, incómodamente cerca considerando que es el que acaba de romper uno de sus dibujos… además de estar en un cuarto a solas, en un cuarto a solas con él.

Deidara la observa un poco interesado, la muchacha acaba de ponerse colorada y más que cuando acababa de romperle su dibujo, aunque claro ahora no parece haber un motivo, no ha destruido ningún dibujo más aún. El rubio acerca una de sus manos al rostro de Kari y retira con cuidado unos mechones de cabello, que habían tapado un poco el rostro de ella luego de casi caer al suelo, para mirarla mejor.

La muchacha enrojece aún más, ahora no sólo estaba demasiado cerca de ella sino que para colmo estaba acariciando su cabello, o al menos tocándolo. Viéndolo de cerca y sin discusiones de por medio Kari puede apreciar bien lo atractivo que es, no es que no lo hubiera notado antes, pero desde que inició todo el problema no había estado como 'otras' buscando a sus personajes favoritos para colgárseles encima y ahora sin pedirlo o buscarlo estaba cerca de él, por más que fuera poco delicado con lo que decía o hacía el era un poco parecido a ella, tomaba muy en serio sus creaciones y eso siempre era algo rescatable.

"Ahora se sonroja más" piensa Deidara al verla y a los segundos captar a que se debía todo ese cambio, al no estar en un terreno peligroso o con algún enemigo cerca no había estado prestando demasiada atención al entorno, pero ahora que lo analiza bien también comienza a sentirse algo incómodo con la situación. Por un instante pensó en ponerse de pie y acabar con el problema, pero eso sería casi como salir corriendo.

En medio del dilema de cómo romper el momento Deidara comienza a mirar bien a Kari por primera vez. Hasta ahora era la dueña de la casa, amiga de la chica que decidió atentar contra su cabello y artista mediocre, pero estando con ella tan cerca y con tanto silencio logra verla un poco diferente. Una chica que dentro del campo de locos con los que se encuentra ahora e incluso con los que trabajaba tiene ciertas cosas en común con él, Sasori estaba bastante lejos de ser mujer y Sai era un muchacho sencillamente extraño, además eran hombres, no mujeres.

Estando por tantos segundos cerca sin separarse y extrañamente atraídos y quizás curiosos, empiezan a cercarse aún más. Lentamente los pocos centímetros que los separaban comienzan a achicarse, dejan que sus párpados se cierren hasta que sus narices se rozan levemente muy cerca de juntar sus labios.

En ese momento cuando estaban a punto de besarse, a un centímetro el uno del otro, la puerta se abre de golpe. Ambos se quedan helados en sus posiciones mientras desvían los ojos hacia la puerta, ahí un sonrojado Neji se encuentra de pie, aún con la mano sujetando la perilla de la puerta. El joven Hyuuga observa un poco sorprendido la escena y luego sin decir una palabra da un paso hacía atrás con la intención de cerrar la puerta y hacer como que nada había ocurrido, pero su idea quedó sólo en intensión ya que casi instantáneamente Debbie se lanza por detrás de él y lo abraza efusivamente provocando que Neji pierda un poco el equilibrio con lo que ambos ingresan al cuarto.

Debbie deja de sonreír al ver a su amiga y Deidara juntos, en un cuarto, en una cama y en una posición que aunque no es comprometedora puede dar mucho que pensar -¡Kari y Deidara se están besando!- grita emocionada a los pocos segundos abrazando a Neji que al parecer estaba tratando de escapar de la escena.

Lo siguiente que la pareja escucha son un montón de pasos corriendo a toda velocidad al parecer subiendo las escaleras. Deidara se pone de pie para evitar que más gente vea la escena mientras Kari se queda sentada en la cama un poco avergonzada y sin saber que decir. Debbie continúa repitiendo la frase que alertó al resto de la casa -¡Kari y Deidara se estaban besando!


End file.
